


Czarna Mewa z Białą

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, a czasami goryczka, a czasami po prostu mój headcanon który bywa od czapy, szkicownik
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 36,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miejsce na różne niepoważne (albo i crackowe) drobiazgi inspirowane "Wiedźminem", a czasami też "Kołysankami".<br/>Z dedykacją dla Filigranki - za to, że pozwoliła co nieco pożyczyć i motywuje mnie do pisania w tym fandomie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sami swoi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



\- I żeby wasza noga więcej na naszym nie postała! - krzyknął Matysek, człowiek, nakładając na mur kolejną warstwę zaprawy.  
\- A wasza na naszym! - odwrzasnął Aneirin, elf, który kawałek dalej układał cegły.  
Saskia wyglądała, jakby zamierzała zrobić coś głupiego, na przykład zmienić się w smoka i zionąć ogniem. Albo się rozpłakać. Ledwie kilka tygodni minęło, odkąd oddano do użytku nowe osiedle, a ludzie i nieludzie już postanowili się odgrodzić, i to solidną ścianą. Próbowała im to wyperswadować, na próżno, nawet jej autorytet nic nie znaczył. Całą koncepcję integracji szlag trafił.  
\- Spójrz na to z jaśniejszej strony - powiedział niepewnie burmistrz. - Przynajmniej pracują razem...


	2. Lecz zaklinam, niech żywi nie tracą nadziei

**Lecz zaklinam...**  
Stał naprzeciwko gromady Scoia'tael. Z ich twarzy jak zwykle nie dało się nic wyczytać, ale Ambroży był pewien, że elfy widzą jego strach i doskonale się bawią. Nic dziwnego. Był człowiekiem, a dobrowolnie i bez żadnej broni wszedł między najbardziej krwiożercze i antyludzko nastawione istoty rozumne, jakie ziemia nosiła. To musiało być zabawne. Oczyma wyobraźni widział już wszystko to, co zaraz mu zrobią, żeby im było jeszcze weselej. Po co się w to wpakował...  
Któryś elf kichnął - pewnie po fisstechu - i Ambroży oprzytomniał. Nie był w środku lasu, a w Vergen, w warsztacie stolarskim, gdzie prowadził kurs zawodowy dla byłych partyzantów. Elfy dały Iorwethowi słowo, że będą się zachowywać przyzwoicie, i póki co były grzeczne. Człowiek przypomniał sobie wszystkie grupy, jakie miał pecha w życiu uczyć, i doszedł do wniosku, że na ich tle byli Scoia'tael wcale nie wypadają najgorzej.

 

**Niech żywi nie tracą nadziei ******  
Kursanci, ma się rozumieć, też ocenili prowadzącego. Gdy tylko czmychnął po zakończeniu zajęć, zaczęli szemrać.  
\- Bloede Dh'oine!  
\- Daliśmy słowo...  
\- Poprzeklinać chyba mogę?  
\- Najgorsze jest to, że tak już zostanie. Słyszeliście, co pułkownik mówił o koegzystencji?  
\- Czyli cała ta wojna była po to, żebyśmy dalej słuchali Dh'oine, tylko gdzie indziej?  
\- No niezupełnie. Teraz się nas boją. Widzieliście, jak mu się kolana trzęsły?  
\- I co z tego? Póki co, musimy go słuchać. To będzie długi kurs...  
\- Przestańcie - rozkazał wreszcie najstarszy stopniem. - Wszystko się kiedyś kończy. Zobaczymy, co los przyniesie. Jeszcze może być tak, że znów każą nam rzezać, wtedy nie on nam, a my jemu wypiszemy świadectwo. Nożem. Na plecach. Pismem technicznym!


	3. Najstraszniejsze

W wigilię Saovine temerskie i redańskie dzieci bawiły się zwykle w palenie Falki na stosie. Okolice Vergen miały odmienne zwyczaje. Tego dnia smarkateria przebierała się za rozmaite straszydła i gromadnie biegała po domach, wyłudzając słodycze. W jednej z takich grupek grasowała sama Anais, na ten jeden wieczór zwolniona z obowiązku zachowywania się po królewsku (choć, rzecz jasna, niepozbawiona ochrony) i ucharakteryzowana na strzygę (jak sama z dumą oświadczyła, "ze względu na tradycję rodzinną"). Jej banda nie zamierzała darować nikomu w Vergen, a zaczęła od najwyższych władz.  
\- Czy nie miało was być siedmioro, Wasza Wysokość? - spytał Roche, kiedy Anais i jej świta (biała dama, dwa upiory i zabłocone coś, czego były dowódca Niebieskich Pasów nie potrafił zaklasyfikować, ale był pewien, że wolałby tego czegoś nie spotkać, chyba że w towarzystwie wiedźmina) wymusiła już na Saskii spory okup w postaci ciastek i cukierków.  
Anais zachichotała.  
\- Jest nas siedmioro, tylko Stasiek i Diarmuid zostali za drzwiami, bo się wstydzą.  
\- Niech wejdą, nie będziemy się śmiać - powiedziała Saskia.  
Jeden z upiorów pobiegł po kolegów. Na korytarzu zabrzmiały ponaglenia ("no chodźcie, głupole, królowa Saskia kazała"), a chwilę później do komnaty weszło z ociąganiem dwóch chłopców. Pierwszy miał na sobie dość nijaki zielonkawy kubrak, ale głowę i część twarzy zakrył charakterystycznie zamotaną czerwoną chustą. Odsłonięte ucho było zaokrąglone, czyli musiał to być Stasiek. Drugi chłopiec był ubrany na niebiesko, a na głowie miał udrapowany czarny ręcznik. Upięty odrobinę krzywo.  
\- Przecież to... - zaczęła Saskia, ale umilkła.  
\- Interesujące - Iorweth zachował kamienną twarz. - Powiecie nam, skąd ten pomysł na przebranie? Dlaczego nasz temerski... gość i ja, a nie potwory?  
Chłopcy spojrzeli po sobie.  
\- Bo my ze Staśkiem - powiedział wreszcie Diarmuid, zaczerwieniony aż po uszy (prawdopodobnie aż po uszy, imitacja chaperonu nie pozwalała tego stwierdzić z całą pewnością) - postanowiliśmy się przebrać za stworzenia z najstraszniejszych opowieści, jakie znamy. I te najstraszniejsze są właśnie o was...


	4. Naści, paskudo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tym razem elementy brane z dwójki i wykręcone pod moje chciejstwo. Urywa od tego i owego, ale potrzebowałam zobaczyć tę scenę, i owa potrzeba stała się paląca.

Cedric nie był zachwycony, gdy podwładni Iorwetha capnęli go wśród paproci i przyprowadzili do watażki. Powodem jego niezadowolenia tym razem nie była niezgodność charakterów ani rozbieżność poglądów politycznych, a chemia. Cedric pędził w lesie bimber i nie chciał zostawiać aparatury bez dozoru.

\- Obaj dobrze wiemy, że nie przekonasz mnie do swoich racji, bo się nie dam, ale też nie zastrzelisz, bo ci głupio - zaczął Cedric szorstko, bo mu się spieszyło. - Czego chcesz tym razem? Tylko mów szybko.

Partyzantowi też się widać spieszyło, bo nie wygłosił złośliwej tyrady na temat psów na ludzkiej smyczy ani nie próbował apelować do solidarności pokoleń. Od razu przeszedł do sedna sprawy.

\- Potrzebuję pomocy z krabopająkiem - powiedział sucho.

Cedric nie wiedział, czy bardziej się dziwi, że Iorweth prosi go o przysługę akurat w takiej sprawie, czy cieszy, że nieznośny smarkacz postanowił wreszcie zrobić coś pożytecznego i zlikwidować potwora, który nie dość, że stanowił zagrożenie, to jeszcze, jako gatunek inwazyjny, zaburzał funkcjonowanie tutejszego ekosystemu. Uznał, że jednak bardziej się cieszy.

\- Trudno go będzie zabić bez pomocy wiedźmina - przyznał - ale dla komanda...

\- Nie chodzi mi o zabijanie - przerwał gwałtownie Iorweth. - On się od rana nie rusza. Na pewno jest chory. Znasz się na tym lesie i jego mieszkańcach jak nikt inny. Mógłbyś go wyleczyć?

Cedric pomyślał, że młodszy elf musiał w ostatniej potyczce solidnie oberwać w potylicę, ewentualnie tak się zapamiętał przy grze na flecie, że spadł z gałęzi na główkę. Inaczej nie dało się tego wyjaśnić.

\- Po co chcesz go leczyć?

\- Potrzebny mi. I go lubię - przyznał niechętnie Iorweth.

W sumie nic dziwnego, uznał po namyśle Cedric. Ostatecznie nie takie rzeczy widywał po mandragorówce, a to, co widywał na trzeźwo, bywało jeszcze gorsze. Poza tym jeżeli królowa Enid mogła trzymać w pałacu oceloty, czemu watażka nie miałby hodować krabopająka? Krabopająki pod pewnymi względami wypadały lepiej od kotów. Przynajmniej nie darły się w marcu.

\- Zwracasz się do niewłaściwej osoby - bronił się jeszcze Cedric. - Nie leczę. Jestem łowcą. Buduję pułapki.

\- Ale znasz się na potworach, musisz wiedzieć, co im szkodzi - upierał się Iorweth. - Przynajmniej go obejrzyj.

Ton, jakim powiedział to watażka, jasno sugerował, że dopóki Cedric nie spełni żądań, nie wyjdzie z lasu. Starszy elf uznał, że musi się zgodzić - nie dla dobra Iorwetha, ale dla dobra bimbrowni. Przecież nie mógł pozwolić, żeby się zacier zmarnował.

\- Niech będzie - powiedział. - Spróbuję go zbadać.

Choć niech mnie do końca życia trzymają w izbie wytrzeźwień, jeśli wiem, jak się leczy takie stwory, dodał w duszy. Iorwethowi najwyraźniej wystarczyła ostrożna deklaracja Cedrica, bo bez słowa zaprowadził go do kryjówki potwora. Po chwili łowca stanął oko w oko z krabopająkiem. Ten spojrzał na elfa i apatycznie poruszył żuwaczkami. Znaczy się, ciągle żył.

\- Powiesz, co cię boli? - spytał Cedric.

Krabopająk, rzecz jasna, nie odpowiedział. Elf rozejrzał się bezradnie. Dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę na to, co się walało po całej okolicy. Policzył. Sprawdził, czy przypadkiem nie widzi podwójnie, i policzył jeszcze raz. No tak, to wszystko wyjaśnia, pomyślał. Tak to jest, jak się dzieciak zabiera za hodowlę zwierzątek.

\- Wiesz, co mu dolega? - spytał niespokojnie Iorweth.

\- Temerczycy mu dolegają - prychnął Cedric. - A nawet zalegają. Powinieneś sam się domyślić. Wrzuciłeś tu z pół oddziału i głupie bydlę się zwyczajnie przeżarło. Że też musiałeś przeprowadzić masową egzekucję akurat w taki sposób. Nikt ci nigdy nie powiedział, że pupili nie wolno przekarmiać?

\- Nieważne, kto mi co mówił - warknął watażka. - Można coś na to poradzić?

Przecież nie zaparzę mu ziółek, pomyślał Cedric i omal nie parsknął, ale przyszło mu do głowy, że pomysł wcale nie jest głupi. Krabopająkowi zaszkodzić nie powinno, a kiedy Iorweth dostanie receptę, może wreszcie uzna poradę za zakończoną i wypuści niedobrowolnego pomocnika, a łowcy głównie o to chodziło. Nie miał ochoty zostawać w kryjówce Wiewiórek dłużej, niż to absolutnie konieczne. Zwłaszcza na trzeźwo.

\- Powiedz swoim chłopakom, żeby nazbierali rumianku i dziurawca. Maczaj we krwi nekkera i rzucaj mu po garści trzy razy dziennie. Powinno pomóc.


	5. O pożytku z Dh'oinne

Ge'els miał zły dzień. Najpierw świat, który kazano mu obserwować na wypadek otwarcia Drzwi, okazał się ubogi w Moc, za to mocno zanieczyszczony i zaczłowiekowany w stopniu, który czynił ewentualną inwazję praktycznie niemożliwą, a na pewno nieopłacalną. Potem miejscowy kontakt Ge'elsa zamiast, jak przystało na Dh'oine, odczuwać zdrowy strach przed Dzikim Gonem, bredził coś o "gotowości przejścia na wyższy poziom istnienia" i "lepszym świecie dla wybranych", tak że elf z trudem zwalczył pokusę zabrania go do Tir na Lia i przeprowadzenia lekcji poglądowej na temat właściwej roli człowieka w owym lepszym świecie. Jakby tego było mało, Ge'elsa pogryzły komary, które albo nie rozpoznały w nim przybysza z innego świata, albo właśnie rozpoznały i chciały odstraszyć, w każdym razie cięły jak wściekłe. Nie jest łatwo służyć Królowi Olch, myślał znękany urzędnik.

By poprawić sobie nastrój, elf postanowił skorzystać z faktu, że jeden z portali prowadził do muzeum, i odwiedzić ów przybytek. Nie spodziewał się, że sztuka Dh'oinne go zachwyci, zakładał raczej, że ubawi zwierzęcym prymitywizmem. Trafił na coś, co go zdumiało i sprawiło, że zaczął myśleć odrobinę lepiej o rasie ludzkiej. Przez całe życie tworzył, jednak nikt wśród Aen Elle nie rozumiał jego obrazów. Avallac'h posunął się nawet do twierdzenia, że to w ogóle nie jest sztuka. Niby Wiedzący, a taki ograniczony. Dh'oinne, choć irytujące, miały przynajmniej pojęcie o nowoczesnym malarstwie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skoro w grze twierdzą, że w każdym świecie są istoty, które kontaktują się z Aen Elle, i skoro Ge'els maluje w takim stylu, w jakim maluje, nie mogłam się oprzeć pokusie.


	6. Kłopoty w Novigradzie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To akurat do trójki, wzięte nie tyle z kanonu, co z mechaniki gry. W let's playach, które oglądałam, Geralt wciąż robił pewną rzecz, która, gdyby ją wziąć na serio, byłaby kłopotliwa. Toteż wzięłam.

\- Trzeba coś zrobić z wiedźminem!  
\- Nigdy nie znajdę męża!  
\- A ja domu nie sprzedam!  
\- Nikt się do pracy nie zgłosił!  
Kapłan Wiecznego Ognia z zadowoleniem patrzył na rozgniewanych mieszczan. Oto zbliża się chwila, gdy kolejny przeklęty odmieniec spłonie w imię naprawy świata.  
\- Spokojnie, dobrzy ludzie - powiedział, bo jednak należało przestrzegać procedur. - Co takiego uczynił? Pokazywał obmierzłe Znaki? Rzucił na kogoś urok? Paktował z demonami?  
Oskarżyciele jakoś dziwnie ucichli. Patrzyli niepewnie jeden na drugiego.  
\- Po prawdzie to nie...  
\- Więc o co go obwiniacie? - zniecierpliwił się kapłan.  
\- Zrywa wszystkie ogłoszenia, nawet jeśli nic mu po nich! Niczego przez to znaleźć nie można!


	7. Rozmówki kuchenne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mróz robi coś dziwnego z moją wyobraźnią. Każe mi na przykład zadawać sobie pytania w stylu "a gdyby Avallac'ha i Ciri rzuciło do naszej rzeczywistości i musieli razem mieszkać, to co by jedli i co robili dla zabicia czasu?" i na nie odpowiadać. Co też niniejszym czynię. Nie wiem, czy to ma jakikolwiek sens i jest do czegoś potrzebne fandomowi, mi najwyraźniej było potrzebne, skoro się w mózgu wylęgło. ;) Pisane, ma się rozumieć, niezbyt serio.

\- Wróciłam! - oznajmiła triumfalnie Ciri i z rozmachem postawiła torby z zakupami na kuchennym stole.

Avallac'h nawet nie spojrzał na podopieczną. Przyglądał się zawartości ustawionego na kuchence garnka.

\- Kupiłaś wszystko, czego potrzebujemy?

\- Kupiłam wszystko, co było na liście. Nie wiem, czy tego potrzebujemy - odparła beztrosko i zanim Avallac'h zdążył zaprotestować, sięgnęła do torby po jabłko i odgryzła kawałek. - Co robisz? - spytała z pełnymi ustami.

Zamierzał ją skarcić - ta dziewczyna była podobno księżniczką, dlaczego nikt jej do tej pory nie nauczył dobrych manier - ale zrezygnował. Wolał się skupić na priorytetach.

\- Nie widać? Gotuję obiad - powiedział sucho i zmniejszył płomień.

Zajrzała do garnka.

\- Wygląda ciekawie. I pachnie całkiem nieźle - orzekła. Znów ugryzła jabłko. - Wiesz, nie spodziewałam się tego po tobie. Nie sądziłam, że lubisz gotować. Ba, byłam pewna, że skoro niemal przez całe życie miałeś służbę, w ogóle nie umiesz!

\- Ugotowanie obiadu nie jest czymś, co przerastałoby Aen Saevherne. Nie jesteśmy aż tak niepraktyczni, na jakich wyglądamy - sarknął. - Co do moich upodobań masz rację, nie lubię gotować, skoro jednak z pewnych względów nie możemy jadać na mieście, nie pozostało mi nic innego, jak wziąć przyrządzanie posiłków na siebie. Gdybyśmy się zdali na twój talent kulinarny, jedlibyśmy albo te gotowe zupy, w których jest więcej chemikaliów, niż w moim dawnym laboratorium, albo jajecznicę na boczku. Wybacz, ale nie mogę się na to zgodzić.

\- No dobrze, nie chcesz zupy z paczki, ale co złego jest w jajecznicy na boczku? - spytała urażona. - Jest za mało wyrafinowana na elfi gust?

\- To też - przyznał. Zamieszał zawartość garnka i przykrył naczynie pokrywką. - Głównym problemem jest jednak skład takiego pożywienia. Owszem, jajecznica zawiera sporo składników odżywczych, ale też mnóstwo cholesterolu i nasycone kwasy tłuszczowe, szkodliwe dla zdrowia. Dziwię się, że tego nie wiesz. Pani Yennefer nic ci nie mówiła?

\- Owszem, mówiła. Wiem, co to cholesterol - prychnęła Ciri. - Nie rozumiem za to, dlaczego się nim przejmujesz. Myślałam, że elfy czystej krwi nie chorują na miażdżycę. Że są odporne na osadzanie złogów w naczyniach krwionośnych.

Wkraczali na grząski grunt. Rzeczywiście powszechnie twierdzono, że elfy nie chorują na miażdżycę, ale... Ech, mniejsza o to. To nie był ani czas, ani miejsce na takie dyskusje, a już na pewno rozmówca nie był odpowiedni.

\- Nie martwię się o siebie, tylko o ciebie - powiedział spokojnie Avallac'h. - Zależy mi na tym, żebyś się zdrowo odżywiała. Tobie naprawdę jest wszystko jedno, co jesz?

Spojrzała na niego tak, jakby właśnie powiedział coś niedorzecznego.

\- Przywykłam doceniać, że w ogóle mam coś do jedzenia. Po Cintrze... - zacięła się, nie dokończyła. - Poza tym przez jakiś czas mieszkałam w Kaer Morhen, a wiedźmini nie są wybredni. - Jakby dla potwierdzenia swych słów połknęła kawałek jabłka razem z pestką. - Gdybyś wiedział, co tam jadałam, nie dziwiłbyś się mi ani trochę.

\- A co to było? - zainteresował się. - Zupa z przerazy? Utopce z cebulą?

Parsknęła śmiechem.

\- W życiu nie zgadniesz. Kluski.

\- Kluski? - Avallac'h uniósł brew.

\- Mhm. Zwykłe kluski. Lambert jakimś cudem potrafił zmienić gotowanie klusek w kulinarną katastrofę. Wierz mi, ktoś, kto regularnie jadał kluski Lamberta, przełknie wszystko. No, może poza zgnilcem, tego chyba nawet trolle nie ruszają - dodała po chwili namysłu.

Elf mimo woli wyobraził sobie breję z rozgotowanych klusek polaną gulaszem ze zgnilca i zrobiło mu się niedobrze na samą myśl. Czym prędzej zwizualizował sobie bardziej strawne i ładniej podane potrawy.

Ciri chrupała jabłko.

\- Tak się zastanawiam - odezwała się, gdy skończyła. - Skoro twierdzisz, że nie lubisz gotować, i nie chcesz jeść niczego z proszku, czemu sobie przynajmniej nie ułatwisz życia? Czemu nie korzystasz z mikrofalówki? Byłoby szybciej.

Sam się nad tym zastanawiał. Właściwie nie było żadnego logicznego powodu, dla którego miałby nie uruchamiać urządzenia. Jedna kuchenna innowacja więcej to drobiazg w porównaniu z rewolucją, jaka dokonała się w jego życiu, gdy postanowił pomagać Ciri w ucieczce... Ale nie, nie zrobi tego. Jedzenie należy gotować na ogniu lub przynajmniej jego namiastce. Każda czynność musi trwać odpowiednio długo. Jakiś poziom należy utrzymywać. Wystarczy, że tutejsze jarzyny nie smakowały jak należy.

\- O nie. Z tego, że ludzie, zwłaszcza tutejsi, robią wszystko w szalonym pośpiechu, nie wynika jeszcze, że i ja muszę - oświadczył stanowczo. - Nie zamierzam gotować w mikrofalówce.

\- Inne ludzkie wynalazki jakoś przyjąłeś - Ciri nie ustępowała. - Na przykład zacząłeś oglądać telewizję. Nawet polubiłeś ten serial o mężczyźnie w niebieskiej budce, którego ja nie znoszę. Nie rozumiem, co w nim widzisz.

\- Twórcy nie mają pojęcia o rzeczywistości równoległej ani manipulacji czasem i przestrzenią, mimo to bywają zaskakująco bliscy prawdy, gdy chodzi o inne światy. Niezwykła intuicja, to interesujące - powiedział powściągliwie. Nie chciał zdradzić, jak bardzo go zafascynowała ta ludzka przecież produkcja, do ilu pytań sprowokowała. Przeszedł do krytyki. - Oczywiście sam koncept podróży w czasie za pomocą, jak to ujęłaś, budki pozostawia wiele do życzenia, jest wręcz absurdalny. Zamiast magii machina, w dodatku popsuta. To po prostu nie miałoby prawa działać.

\- TARDIS tylko wygląda jak machina, ale ma duszę i osobowość, to żywa, czująca istota, powinieneś to wiedzieć - odparła Ciri ze złością, która zaskoczyła elfa. - I nie widzę w tej historii niczego zabawnego. Tytułowy bohater jest Panem Czasu, często ląduje w miejscach, w których wcale nie chciał być, i musi ratować świat przed zagładą. Przypomina ci to coś?

O nie, pomyślał elf. Zaraz znowu zacznie mówić o tym, jak bardzo by chciała być zwyczajna. Buntowała się przeciwko przeznaczeniu, tak samo jak niegdyś Lara. Kiedyś Avallac'h nie potrafił zrozumieć takiej postawy, zwłaszcza że decyzja niedoszłej partnerki oznaczała kres jego marzeń. Teraz, po dwóch stuleciach pracy przy jednym projekcie, po dziesiątkach całkowicie chybionych bądź nie dość udanych eksperymentów, na domiar złego mając pod opieką tę przeklętą ludzką dziewczynę, ten chodzący generator kłopotów codziennych i tych na kosmiczną skalę, pojmował już, że można mieć wszystkiego dość i chcieć uciec. Dalej jednak nie mieściło mu się w głowie, jak można naprawdę uciec.

\- Zireael... - zaczął, ale niecierpliwie machnęła ręką.

\- Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć. Proszę, zostaw mnie w spokoju.

Uszanował jej wolę. Patrzył, jak dziewczyna wychodzi z kuchni. Usłyszał szuranie w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu, które, mocno na wyrost, nazywali salonem. Zapewne Ciri przestawiała ławę, żeby mieć więcej miejsca do ćwiczeń, czy raczej namiastki ćwiczeń, w tak małym mieszkaniu nie mogło być mowy o wiedźmińskim treningu z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Avallac'h zajął się wkładaniem zakupów do właściwych szafek. Nasłuchiwał z lekkim niepokojem, czy Ciri nie zrobiła krzywdy sobie albo meblom, ale najwyraźniej nic takiego się nie stało. Cicho i zawzięcie walczyła z jakimś potworem. To dobrze.

Elf uporał się z zakupami i stanął w drzwiach salonu. Dziewczyna nie zwróciła na niego uwagi, całkowicie pochłonięta swoim zajęciem. Avallac'h spróbował zgadnąć, z czym walczy. Sposób zadawania ciosów wskazywał, że jej przeciwnik jest z grubsza biorąc człekokształtny, ale większy od człowieka. Troll? Graveir? Ciri wykonała przeskok, posługując się talentem, i cięła widmowego przeciwnika w kark. Avallac'h odgadł, że walczyła z jeźdźcem Gonu. Uśmiechała się, najpewniej wyobraziła sobie, że zabiła przeciwnika. Elf cieszył się, że nie zabiła przy okazji szafy.

\- Czy do obiadu zostało jeszcze dużo czasu? - odezwała się Ciri. - Po tym jabłku zrobiłam się bardziej głodna.

Elf zastanowił się chwilę. Wszystko było prawie gotowe, ale jak mawiano w tym świecie, "prawie" robiło różnicę.

\- Zostało akurat tyle czasu, żeby wybić stado nekkerów. Wytrzymasz, wiedźminko.

Prychnęła jak kotka, ale jej zielone oczy błyszczały wesołością, nie gniewem. Zacisnęła palce na imitacji miecza i cięła kolejnego potwora.


	8. Dziki talent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z cyklu "znęcam się nad Aen Elle, ponieważ mogę". Tym razem wzięłam na warsztat Caranthira. Tak jakby pre-canon, bo żeby mi się to moje chciejstwo jakkolwiek trzymało kupy, przyjmuję, że na tronie wciąż zasiada Auberon, zaś Caranthir jest naprawdę młody.

\- Podaj formułę wiszącego portalu.

Caranthir w odpowiedzi otworzył teleport. Niedaleki, do sąsiedniej sali.

\- Nie zrozumiałeś - powiedział Talfryn, nawigator odpowiedzialny za szkolenie. - Nie kazałem ci czarować. Pytałem o formułę.

\- Nie znam jej - odparł Caranthir. - Otworzyłem pierwszy teleport, gdy miałem dziesięć lat, zupełnie odruchowo. Wybierałem się do pokoju matki i nie chciało mi się iść naokoło korytarzem. Nigdy nie potrzebowałem żadnych formuł. Otwieram przejścia, jakie tylko zechcę, wystarczy mi, że wyobrażę sobie miejsce, w które chcę trafić. Mam dziki talent.

Spodziewał się, że zrobi wrażenie na nawigatorze. Chyba nawet zrobił, ale negatywne.

\- Oczywiście, z cudownymi dziećmi zawsze są problemy - stwierdził Talfryn szorstko. - Nadrobisz teorię teleportacji, formuły teleportów statycznych, portali wiszących zwykłych i lustrzanych, aksjomaty Einiona Machy, twierdzenia Caoilinn aep Doirend, algorytmy Eimear, Ardghala aep Cynwrig i Fiacha, zwłaszcza te dla światów o niskich temperaturach. Zakładam, że wiesz, gdzie szukać lektur. Masz na to tydzień.

Nie, pomyślał Caranthir, to musiał być żart. Całe życie doskonale sobie radził bez wkuwania takich rzeczy, nawet Avallac'h, który lubił napychać mu głowę przeróżnymi wiadomościami, w przypadku manipulacji przestrzenią nie wymagał od niego teorii i postawił na praktykę, teleportowanie się i podobne czynności były dla niego równie naturalne jak oddychanie, przecież nikt nie uczy się oddychać z książki...

\- Ale po co to wszystko? To nie ma żadnego sensu - prychnął Caranthir.

Spojrzał w oczy nawigatora i już wiedział, że popełnił okropny błąd.

\- Posłuchaj, szczeniaku - odezwał się Talfryn. Caranthir zatrząsłby się z oburzenia, gdyby nie był tak zdumiony. Nikt nigdy go tak nie nazwał ani nie mówił do niego takim tonem, nigdy. - Skup się i słuchaj uważnie, bo chyba do ciebie nie dociera. Jesteś teraz w wojsku. To oznacza, po pierwsze, że twoje zdanie nikogo nie obchodzi. Skoro dostałeś rozkaz, masz go wykonać. Po drugie, na Spirali nie ma miejsca na grę wyobraźni. Nawigator ma wytyczyć trasę i otworzyć taki portal, jakiego potrzebuje oddział, pewnie, precyzyjnie, w każdych warunkach, nawet jeśli sam jest ranny, a naokoło latają ogniste smoki. Do tego służą algorytmy i formuły, nie imaginacja. Będziesz je recytował nawet wyrwany z najgłębszego snu, prędzej zapomnisz własne imię niż czwarty algorytm Fiacha, już ja tego dopilnuję i w razie najdrobniejszej pomyłki wyciągnę konsekwencje. Bo, po trzecie, dopóki nie skończysz szkolenia, mam prawo cię karać, i wierz mi, w regulaminie jest mnóstwo niemiłych paragrafów, a ja z przyjemnością je zastosuję. Nie obchodzi mnie, kim jesteś. Jeśli spróbujesz się buntować, będziesz sprzątać boksy ogarów Gonu. Albo to wszystko akceptujesz, albo z podkulonym ogonem wracasz do Avallac'ha. Dziś możesz jeszcze odejść bez konsekwencji. Wybieraj.

Jakaś część Caranthira chciała wstać, wyjść, wrócić do starego mistrza, uniknąć czegoś, co wyglądało na cofanie się w rozwoju. No bez przesady, żeby właśnie jemu kazać nadrabiać teorię? Grozić, że się go pośle do najgorszej, śmierdzącej roboty, takiej w sam raz dla ludzi, nie dla Aen Elle? Do głosu doszła jednak inna część, ta, która ciągle była pod wrażeniem słów Eredina. Ta, która dusiła się w laboratorium i chciała w pełni wykorzystać wrodzony talent, choć częściowo upodobnić się do sławnych przodków, odkrywców, konkwistadorów, nie tylko strzec pamięci o nich. Wsparła ją trzecia część, ta utkana z czystej przekory i zawziętości, która nie zamierzała odpuszczać. Caranthir był pewien, że poradzi sobie wszędzie i jeśli tylko skończy kurs, szybko awansuje. Ten nawigator chyba nie zdaje sobie sprawy, z kim zadziera. Jeszcze pożałuje...

\- Zostaję tutaj - powiedział twardo Caranthir.

\- Teoria teleportacji. Masz na to pięć dni.

\- Przecież miałem mieć tydzień?

Nawigator uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Trzeba było nie pyskować.

Ta część Caranthira, która wcześniej zamierzała wstać i wyjść, znów się podniosła i zawarczała, ale pozostałe też się obudziły i zapędziły ją do kąta. Młodzieniec odłożył wojnę z nawigatorem na później, wziął głęboki wdech i wypowiedział tylko dwa słowa:

\- Tak jest!


	9. Posłuchajcie o kowalu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poniższa przeróbka docelowo miała zostać wpleciona w dłuższą fabułę (i wtedy, osadzona w kontekście, brzmiałaby może bardziej wiedźmińsko, tak to takie raczej... uniwersalne fantasy), która jednak nie powstała i raczej nie powstanie, bo już sama zdążyłam zapomnieć, o co mi właściwie chodziło. Wstawiam tu, bo trochę mi szkoda, że napisane i się marnuje. Poza tym karnawał mamy, kiedy się bawić piosenkami, jeśli nie teraz?  
> Jest to oczywiście t'Smidje. Wersja oryginalna do posłuchania:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hz5RtnyBEEU

Posłuchajcie o kowalu,  
co miał jeno wielki młot,  
o tym, jak wyruszył w drogę  
i tym co spotkało go.

Miałem młot, młot dzierżyłem w dłoni, wędrowałem z młotem swym, w szeroki świat.

Napotkałem w drodze elfkę,  
najpiękniejszą z wszystkich dziew,  
chociaż ze mnie prosty kowal,  
to wybrała właśnie mnie.

Miałem młot, młot...

Moje szczęście trwało krótko,  
dziś przeklinam tamten dzień.  
Moja elfka twarz ma cudną,  
lecz to sekutnica jest.

Miałem młot...

Co zarobię, to przepuszcza,  
z pracy swej mam jeno pot.  
Wypomina mi też stale,  
że wielki mam jeno młot.

Miałem młot...

Wciąż gotuje mi warzywa,  
nie najadam nigdy się,  
do popicia daje ziółka,  
ciągle mnie w żołądku ssie.

Miałem młot...

Poszedłbym choć do sąsiada,  
by jak człowiek wypić, zjeść,  
lecz rzuciła czar na gumno,  
nie wypuści za płot mnie.

Miałem młot...

Po co ja się z nią żeniłem?  
Kawalerem mogłem być!  
Kiedyś chyba ją zabiję,  
wszak jak chłop głodny, to zły!

Miałem młot...


	10. W dobrych rękach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W książce Ciri spotkała w Tir na Lia ludzkie dziewczyny, a mi się pewne headcanony wylęgły. Poza tym zwyczajnie spodobało mi się zabieranie zwierzątek do weta. Jedynym problemem w przypadku Aen Elle może być definicja zwierzątka. ;)

Elfka i Wiedzący siedzieli w pracowni tego ostatniego i rozmawiali półgłosem.  
\- Twoje podejrzenia okazały się słuszne - powiedział Wiedzący. - Ta Dh'oine rzeczywiście ma talent magiczny.  
\- Ale... to się nie powinno zdarzyć!  
\- Uwielbiam, gdy łamiesz zasady, a potem jesteś uroczo zdziwiona, że masz przez to kłopoty. Przecież wiesz, że Dh'oinne ze świata Aen Seidhe miewają takie zdolności. Właśnie dlatego nie powinno się ich zatrzymywać ani dopuszczać, by rodziły tu dzieci, ale ty uparłaś się przed laty, i oto rezultat. Dziewczyna musiała odziedziczyć talent po kimś, o kim nic nie wiemy.  
\- Przyznaję, popełniłam błąd, ale poradź mi teraz, co robić? Tylko Aen Elle mają prawo posługiwać się magią...  
\- Mógłbym ją wygasić. Pozbawić dziewczynę talentu.  
\- To w ogóle możliwe?  
\- W przypadku Dh'oinne jak najbardziej.  
\- A to jej nie zaszkodzi?  
\- Nie powinno. Ludzcy czarodzieje w świecie Aen Seidhe robią to czasami uzdolnionym dzieciom i rezultaty są zadowalające.  
\- Ludzie sami pozbawiają swoje dzieci magii? Nie rozumiem. Przecież w tamtym świecie, ku rozpaczy i hańbie naszych braci, to Dh'oinne sprawują władzę. Dlaczego rezygnują z czarów?  
\- Z różnych powodów. Czasami talent okazuje się destrukcyjny, nie do opanowania. Czasami chodzi o dobro rodu. Praktykowanie magii prawie zawsze kończy się u Dh'oinne bezpłodnością, a nie wszyscy mogą sobie na to pozwolić. Skoro już o mowa o potencjalnym potomstwie - dziewczynę trzeba wysterylizować.  
\- Na pewno? Jest zdrowa i ładna. Chciałam, żeby miała dzieci...  
\- Gdyby je urodziła, bardzo możliwe, że za kilkanaście, kilkadziesiąt lat miałabyś z nimi podobny kłopot, co dzisiaj z nią. Sterylizacja to optymalne rozwiązanie.  
\- A czy ona nie powinna przedtem chociaż raz być w ciąży?  
\- Zazwyczaj rzeczywiście zwleka się ze sterylizacją, ale wyłącznie dlatego, że większość Aen Elle woli służbę urodzoną i wychowaną we własnym domu. W jej przypadku nie widzę żadnego medycznego powodu, by odwlekać zabieg.  
\- Mógłbyś się tym zająć?  
\- Oczywiście. Możesz ją nawet dzisiaj u mnie zostawić.  
\- Cóż... chyba im prędzej, tym lepiej dla wszystkich. Jestem twoją dłużniczką.  
\- Nie wątpię, że spłacisz dług w równie kreatywny i satysfakcjonujący sposób, co poprzednie... Teraz bądź tak dobra i zawołaj dziewczynę.  
Elfka wstała, podeszła do drzwi. Uchyliła je.  
\- Możesz już wrócić.  
Do pracowni weszła ludzka dziewczyna, niepewna, co ją właściwie czeka. Nie słyszała, o czym jej pani rozmawia z Wiedzącym, a gdyby słyszała, nie dodałoby jej to odwagi. Ze strachem spojrzała na elfa.  
\- Spokojnie, dziecko - odezwał się Avallac'h. - Jesteś w dobrych rękach. Sprawię, że przestaną się z tobą dziać te wszystkie rzeczy, których nie pojmujesz, na zawsze wyleczę cię z wizji i koszmarów. To potrwa kilka dni. Nie będzie bolało.


	11. Kiedy otwarto Drzwi i elfy odeszły

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...to nie wiadomo, dokąd poszły. Niektórzy w fandomie (zerka znacząco na Filigrankę) twierdzą, że mogły pójść po prostu do piachu, a "otwarcie Drzwi" to tylko eufemistyczne określenie masowego mordu, mnie jednak od pewnego czasu gnębi pytanie, co by było, gdyby Aen Seidhe dotarli do świata Aen Elle. Pytanie może i crackowe, obrazy w mojej głowie raczej smutne. Post-canon, oczywiście.

Służąca siedziała skulona w kącie i żałośnie płakała. Lalaith nie dziwiła się ani trochę. Dh'oinne zawsze płaczą, gdy przydarzy się im coś złego, a wszystko wskazywało na to, że służąca została skrzywdzona. Można się było zresztą spodziewać, że tamci któregoś dnia zrobią coś podobnego, przecież oni w ogóle nie umieli się zachować. Elfka pogłaskała Dh'oine po głowie. Rzuciła prosty czar, by dziewczyna się uspokoiła.

\- Wstań, rozbierz się - poleciła Lalaith.

Służąca, ciągle szlochając, ale już mniej histerycznie, zdjęła sukienkę i halkę. Elfka uważnie obejrzała dziewczynę. Na szczęście tamci nie wyrządzili jej prawdziwej krzywdy, nie uszkodzili tak, że stałaby się niezdolna do pracy. Wystarczy trochę maści. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że podobne postępowanie było niedopuszczalne. To z kolei oznaczało, że Lalaith czekał nieprzyjemny obowiązek.

\- Weź to - elfka podała służącej lekarstwo - posmaruj te siniaki, potem możesz się położyć. Jeśli moja matka wróci do domu, kiedy mnie nie będzie, przekaż jej, że poszłam się rozmówić z sąsiadami.

\- Pani, oni są straszni - przeraziła się dziewczyna. - A jeśli i tobie coś zrobią?

\- Nonsens. Jestem Aen Elle, nie ośmielą się- odparła elfka.

Wcale nie była tego taka pewna, ale przecież nie mogła okazać strachu przy Dh'oine. Postanowiła przypasać miecz. Zwykle go nie używała, w razie kłopotów broniła się magią, ale tamci stale nosili broń i wyglądało na to, że szanują tylko tych, którzy postępują podobnie. Sprawdziła rezerwę mocy. Była wystarczająco duża, by wyczarować kilkanaście kul ognia, Lalaith uznała więc, że nie musi czerpać. Gdyby wszystko zawiodło, miała w odwodzie jeszcze jeden przydatny talent. Zdolność, którą dzieliła z...

Nie pozwoliła sobie na wspomnienia. Narzuciła na ramiona płaszcz i wyszła z domu. 

* 

Tamci stali przed domem i debatowali. Tym razem było ich tylko czworo, w tym Vernossiel, przywódczyni tej grupki. Lalaith nie wiedziała, o czym rozmawiają. Teoretycznie powinna, ich języki były przecież tak podobne, że obcy z trudem wyłapaliby różnice, w praktyce rozumiała przybyszów tylko wtedy, kiedy słuchała naprawdę uważnie. To nawet nie była klasyczna hen llinge, tylko jakiś dialekt z zapadłej puszczy. Jeszcze jeden dowód prostactwa tamtych.

Vernossiel zauważyła Lalaith i wyszła jej na spotkanie. Mężczyźni podążyli za przywódczynią. Wszyscy w grupie byli uzbrojeni, a jeden z mężczyzn miał wyleniały wiewiórczy ogon przypięty do czapki. Aen Elle wiedziała, co on oznacza, ale i tak była zdania, że symbol nie wygląda wzniośle, tylko po prostu paskudnie.

\- Witajcie - odezwała się, patrząc z góry na Vernossiel.

Nawet gdyby chciała, nie mogłaby inaczej. Aen Seidhe była od niej o pół głowy niższa.

\- Witam sąsiadkę - powiedziała tamta. - Co za niespodzianka - dodała, jak się wydało Lalaith, mocno nieszczerze.

\- Przyszłam w sprawie mojej służącej - Aen Elle od razu przeszła do sedna sprawy. Nie chciała tu zostawać ani chwili dłużej, niż musiała.- Posłałam ją dziś rano po jabłka. Wróciła do domu roztrzęsiona i poturbowana. Twierdzi, że to wy ją pobiliście, zupełnie bez powodu.

\- Łże, jak to Dh'oine zwykły - odparła Vernossiel. - Mielim dobry powód, żeby ją pięścią rozumu nauczyć. Bezczelna była.

\- Moja Agata? - zdziwiła się Lalaith. - Czym wam zawiniła?

\- Pytalim ją o coś, a ta stale mówi, nie rozumiem i nie rozumiem, tośmy ją pokarali. Tak tylko trochę, żeby sobie zapamiętała. Moglim gorzej.

Nie wątpię, pomyślała z niechęcią Lalaith. Przecież wy nic więcej nie umiecie.

\- Jesteście pewni, że rozumiała, o co ją pytacie? Nie chcę być niemiła, ale wasza znajomość języka...

\- Musiała rozumieć - przerwała Vernossiel. - Mówilim we wspólnym.

Lalaith parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Nic dziwnego, że nie rozumiała! Przecież ona urodziła się i wychowała tutaj, w moim domu. Jej rodzina należy do nas od pokoleń. Mój dziadek przywiózł jej przodków jeszcze w czasach, gdy król Auberon wyprawiał się na Spiralę. Agata mówi tylko w ellylon.

Vernossiel zmrużyła oczy.

\- I co? Chcesz rzec, że ta Dh'oine, tu chowana, jest lepsza od nas, przybłędów?

\- Skądże - pospiesznie zaprzeczyła Lalaith, chociaż korciło ją, by potwierdzić. - Chodzi o to, że ta Dh'oine jest moja. Tutaj każde Dh'oine jest czyjeś. Jeżeli zrobi coś złego poza domem, należy je odprowadzić do pana lub pani, tylko oni mają prawo decydować o jego losie, takie jest prawo. Wy nie dość, że dokonaliście samosądu, to jeszcze pobiliście ją niesprawiedliwie. Domagam się przeprosin.

\- Nie będziem przepraszać Dh'oine - warknęła Vernossiel.

\- Czy ja wam każę przepraszać Agatę? - zdziwiła się Lalaith. Mimo że żal jej było służącej, sama myśl wydała jej się absurdalna. Kto by przepraszał inwentarz? - To mnie powinniście przeprosić za to, że uszkodziliście moją własność. Mogłabym nawet zażądać odszkodowania, ale poprzestanę na słowach. Wiem, że nie jesteście bogaci, delikatnie mówiąc.

Przecież wy macie tylko zasiłki, przyznane przez naszą starszyznę, dodała w myślach.

\- A jak nie przeprosim? - przeciągle spytała tamta.

\- Wtedy będę zmuszona złożyć na was skargę.

Vernossiel spojrzała na towarzyszy.

\- Słyszeliście? Iorweth mądrze prawił. Po jednej rozmowie wyczuł, co oni za jedni, wszystko, co rzekł, się sprawdza. Tam nas ludzie męczyli, tu Aen Elle, nasi podobno bracia, mają nas za gorszy sort, po sądach chcą nas ciągać.

\- Bo może Aen Seidhe, nasi podobno bracia, powinni nadrobić braki w edukacji, poznać nasze prawa i obyczaje, poszukać godziwego zajęcia i wreszcie zacząć się zachowywać prospołecznie? - zirytowała się Lalaith. - Na razie tylko sprawiacie kłopoty i wyciągacie rękę po zapomogę.

\- Tak, bo wy nam pracę dacie, akurat - prychnęła Vernossiel. - Wcale wam na nas nie zależy, nigdy nie zależało.

\- Pomogliśmy wam przecież! - oburzyła się Lalaith. - Wyprowadziliśmy z tamtego świata...

\- Jak już prawie za późno było. Jeszcze trochę i Dh'oinne by nas wszystkich wybili.

\- To nie nasza wina, że nie udało się wcześniej otworzyć Drzwi -powiedziała głośno Lalaith. - Możecie za to podziękować Larze Dorren i jej miłostkom. Co do zabijania... Wiem, że powstania to dla was wielka, bolesna, nawet święta sprawa, ale naprawdę bardziej by się wam opłaciło, gdybyście spokojnie czekali.

Jeden z towarzyszy Vernossiel, ten z wiewiórczym ogonem przy czapce, sięgnął po broń, ale przywódczyni powstrzymała go stanowczym gestem.

\- Czekać spokojnie? Trwać? - uśmiechnęła się gorzko, mówiła nienaturalnie powoli. - Nic nie wiesz, sąsiadko. Wyście tu zawsze syci byli, żyli w spokoju. Nie wiesz, co to getto, poniewierka...

Prawda, nie wiem, ale dlaczego mam się z tego powodu czuć winna, pomyślała ze złością Lalaith. Przecież nie zrobiłam wam nic złego, niczego nie zabrałam.

\- Wy nie wiecie, co to żałoba - dokończyła Vernossiel.

\- A wy jesteście tu śmiesznie krótko i już uważacie, że wiecie o nas wszystko - teraz to Lalaith mówiła nienaturalnie powoli. - Tak się składa, że nie macie monopolu na żałobę. Miałam kiedyś brata. Był nawigatorem Gonu. Poległ u boku króla, gdy ten próbował pojmać Jaskółkę, również w waszym interesie!

\- Ja też miałam brata - odezwała się Vernossiel. Było widać, że zaraz wybuchnie. - I nie mam tej pociechy, że poległ w boju, śmiercią wojownika. Zawlekli go do Drakenborga i zamęczyli na śmierć. Wiesz, jak bolą zrywane paznokcie? Potrzaskane kości? Jak się ćmi w głowie z głodu? Nie, tyś chyba nigdy naprawdę głodna nie była. Szlachcianka chędożona!

Może gdyby tego nie powiedziała...

\- Nie pozwolę się obrażać! - Lalaith wysoko podniosła rękę, w jej dłoni zaświeciła kula ognia. - Licz się ze słowami!

\- Sama się licz! - odparowała Vernossiel, dobywając miecza. Podwładni poszli za jej przykładem. - A najlepiej się wynoś!

Byli groźni, groźniejsi, niż Lalaith się spodziewała. Teoretycznie mogłaby z nimi walczyć, ale uznała, że lepiej się wycofać. Zrobiła to, nie opuszczając ręki z ognistą kulą.

\- Złożę na was skargę - dodała na odchodne.

Vernossiel tylko splunęła. 

* 

Kiedy Lalaith dotarła do domu, na jej spotkanie wyszła zaniepokojona matka. U jej boku kuśtykała nie mniej zaniepokojona Agata, która najwyraźniej nie chciała się położyć, dopóki się nie dowie, co z jej młodszą panią. Dziewczyna miała wokół ust ślady powideł. Widocznie dostała coś słodkiego na pociechę.

\- Już miałam biec ci na pomoc - powiedziała matka. - Nie powinnaś była iść do nich sama.

\- Teraz już o tym wiem - odparła Lalaith, zdejmując płaszcz. - Agata oceniła ich właściwie, oni naprawdę są straszni. Za wcześnie im zezwolono na osiedlanie się między nami. To miało pomóc w asymilacji, a powoduje jedynie kłopoty. Przecież oni nie potrafią funkcjonować w przyzwoitym elfim społeczeństwie. Powinno się ich zamknąć w jakimś obozie, to najlepsze wyjście. Szkoda, że nie da się uchylić Drzwi w drugą stronę...


	12. Drapieżniki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To nie ma żadnego uzasadnienia ani sensu. To jest czysty crack. Zachcianka taka, dość ooc. Ot, zapragnęłam napisać interakcję między Avallac'hem i Eredinem i przy okazji sprawdzić, czy potrafię być złośliwa. Obawiam się, że jestem beznadziejnie miłym, puchatym stworzeniem.

\- Szczur kancelaryjny - mruknął Eredin na widok Ge'elsa, który wszedł właśnie do komnaty króla i, jak zwykle, niósł pod pachą teczkę z dokumentami.  
\- Szczur? - zdziwił się Avallac'h. - Od kiedy tak go nazywasz? Byłem pewien, że zaliczasz Ge'elsa do własnego obozu tych-którzy-naprawdę-coś-robią.  
\- Wiesz bardzo dużo, ale jednak nie wszystko. Gdybym zaliczał Ge'elsa do mojego obozu, byłaby to obraza dla Czerwonych Jeźdźców. Jedyna czerwień, jaką uznaje Ge'els, to czerwony atrament do podkreślania błędów w cudzych raportach. Już prędzej ty mógłbyś go zaliczyć do własnego obozu tych-którzy-wiedzą-coś-ważnego.  
\- Ge'els istotnie wie o zamieszkanych światach Spirali wszystko, co potrzebujemy wiedzieć, jednak nie dostałby się do żadnego z nich, gdyby nie pożyczał ode mnie artefaktów. Gdybym zaliczał go do swego obozu, obrażałoby to moich uczniów.  
\- A zatem nie miałbyś do mnie pretensji, gdybym go rozszarpał? - spytał nieoczekiwanie Eredin z błyskiem w oku.  
\- Ależ miałbym - odparł spokojnie Wiedzący. - Rozszarpałbyś coś, co i ja chciałbym rozszarpać. Szczurze mięso nadaje się dla lisów równie dobrze, jak dla krogulców, a samo polowanie sprawia lisom bodaj czy nie więcej satysfakcji.  
\- Musi ci się nudzić w laboratorium, skoro uznajesz niszczenie cudzej kariery za dobrą rozrywkę.  
\- Pomysł był twój, z czego wnoszę, że patrole są co najmniej równie nudne.  
\- Punkt dla ciebie, Avallac'h - Eredin kiwnął głową - ale to moja gra i ja wygram. Doprowadzę do tego, że Ge'els popadnie w niełaskę. Będziesz mi wtedy winien przysługę.  
\- Czyżbyś ty, który terroryzujesz pół Spirali, jednak potrzebował czegoś ode mnie?  
\- Czyżbym słyszał niepokój w twym głosie? Czyżbyś ty, tak mądry, lękał się, że spełnienie mego żądania przerasta twoje możliwości?  
\- Bynajmniej - Avallac'h wzruszył ramionami. - Żeby zażądać niemożliwego, trzeba dysponować wyobraźnią, której ty nie posiadasz.  
\- Jesteś pewien, że właściwie mnie oceniasz? Mogę cię zaskoczyć.  
\- Jeżeli wygrasz, w co wątpię. Jeżeli przegrasz, też będziesz mi winien przysługę, i bądź pewien, upomnę się o swoje.  
\- Nie wątpię, że się upomnisz. Tylko od Lary nie potrafiłeś niczego wyegzekwować - Eredin uśmiechnął się lekko. - Ile czasu dajesz mi na intrygę?  
\- Do Saovine, nie dłużej.  
\- Krótki termin.  
\- Dostosowany do zwykłego tempa Gonu. Przecież wiem, że cierpliwość nie jest twoją mocną stroną.  
Wódz Czerwonych Jeźdźców zaśmiał się, tym razem szczerze.  
\- Wiesz, Avallac'h, czasami prawie zapominam, że przecież ciebie nie da się lubić.  
\- Doskonale to rozumiem. Ty też czasami wydajesz się niemal sympatyczny.  
Uścisnęli sobie dłonie. Ge'els, wychodzący właśnie z komnaty króla, spojrzał na nich ze zdumieniem, ale nic nie powiedział.


	13. Lisek i inne stworzenia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zainspirowane wymianą komentarzy z Siean Riley, która napisała, że gdyby Iorweth znalazł się w świecie Aen Elle, pewnie nie miałby tam łatwego życia, i że chciałby mieć zwierzątko, konkretnie Roche'a. Tym razem pisane bardzo nie na serio. W tekście wzmianki o dręczeniu żywych stworzeń, ale chwilowo nic się nikomu fizycznie nie dzieje.
> 
> Autorka czuje się dziwnie z tym, co napisała, i sama siebie trochę nie poznaje.

\- Wstrząs mózgu, złamanie kości promieniowej, pęknięcie dwóch żeber. - Biegły monotonnym głosem wyliczał stwierdzone obrażenia. - Na klatce piersiowej oparzenia drugiego stopnia, częściowo zagojone. Na plecach i udach wycięte napisy, rany świeże bądź w różnych stadiach gojenia. Otarcia naskórka w okolicy nadgarstków i kostek nóg. Liczne krwiaki i podbiegnięcia krwawe w różnym stadium wchłonięcia. Prawdopodobną przyczyną wszystkich obrażeń jest długotrwałe brutalne traktowanie przez właściciela.

Opinia całkowicie zgodna z zeznaniami świadków, pomyślał sędzia.

\- Co oskarżony ma na swoje usprawiedliwienie?

\- Roche jest moją własnością - oburzył się Iorweth. - Robię z nim to, co uważam za stosowne.

Sędzia westchnął w duszy. Westchnąłby otwarcie, gdyby komuś na jego stanowisku wypadało wzdychać w pracy. Był zmęczony liczbą incydentów związanych z Dh'oinne, do których dochodziło w ostatnim czasie. Aen Seidhe, przywykli w poprzednim świecie do zupełnie innych relacji z tymi stworzeniami, wyraźnie sobie nie radzili w nowej sytuacji. Niektórzy mieli tendencję do nieodpowiedzialnego skracania dystansu, inni dopuszczali się aktów przemocy. Oskarżony Iorweth manifestował dziwaczną mieszankę obu postaw.

\- Sąd przypomina oskarżonemu, że Dh'oinne nie mają prawa do nazwisk, wola ich właścicieli nic w tym względzie nie zmienia. Sąd przypomina również, że Dh'oine nie jest rzeczą, ale istotą żywą, czującą, a nawet rozumną, i podlega ochronie. Dozwolone jest tresowanie, karanie, pozbawianie płodności oraz, w określonych warunkach, również usypianie Dh'oinne. Dręczenie ich jest natomiast karalne. Czy oskarżony chce coś powiedzieć? Okazać skruchę?

\- To wykluczone, wysoki sądzie. Roche jest mój, wiem, jak go traktować - buńczucznie oświadczył zapytany.

Postawa oskarżonego była oburzająca, jednak sędzia zapanował nad gniewem. Przepisy nakazywały potraktować Iorwetha łagodnie z uwagi na wiek. Oskarżony był w poprzednim świecie chodzącą legendą walk partyzanckich oraz hetmanem Vergen, nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że zgodnie z prawem Aen Elle wciąż zaliczał się do kategorii młodocianych, których należy przede wszystkim wychowywać, a nie karać. Wyglądał zresztą jak zaniedbane wychowawczo, zabiedzone dziecko. Był niższy i wątlejszy niż większość Aen Elle, ewidentnie wskutek niedożywienia w okresie wzrostowym. Sędzia pomyślał, że elf, który zabrał tego chłopca do lasu, skazał go na głód i nauczył okrucieństwa, również powinien stanąć przed sądem.

\- Sąd uznaje oskarżonego Iorwetha winnym zarzucanego czynu, to jest przekroczenia granic tresury - powiedział głośno sędzia. - Z uwagi na okoliczności łagodzące, jak młody wiek oskarżonego oraz jego przeszłość, zaburzającą jego postrzeganie Dh'oinne, sąd odstępuje od wymierzenia kary pozbawienia wolności, skazuje go natomiast na miesiąc prac społecznie użytecznych oraz konfiskatę Dh'oine o imieniu Vernon, będącego przedmiotem rozprawy. Odzyskanie wspomnianego stworzenia będzie możliwe pod warunkiem ukończenia przez oskarżonego kursu postępowania z Dh'oinne. Oskarżonemu przysługuje prawo odwołania się od wyroku sądu w ciągu czternastu dni. - Sędzia głośno stuknął młotkiem.

Skazany otworzył usta, ale natychmiast je zamknął. Najwyraźniej wyrok tak bardzo nie mieścił się w jego porządku świata, że Iorweth nie był w stanie skonstruować żadnej wypowiedzi. Sędzia był absolutnie pewny, że gdy tylko skazany zapanuje nad własnymi procesami myślowymi, odwoła się od wyroku. Wyglądał na szczerze przywiązanego do swego pupila.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No dobra, może przesadzam z młodością Iorwetha, ale 1. Aen Elle żyją długo, może nawet dłużej niż Aen Seidhe, więc ich kategoria "młodocianych" może być bardzo pojemna, 2. uważam młode liski za urocze, 3. to mój crack i mogę.


	14. Sabat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Komentarz do jednej ze scen trójki. Właściwie chodziło to za mną od dawna, w końcu wymusiło uwagę. Dziś jeszcze wypada. ;)

Gromadka sukkubów ulokowała się u kolan honorowego gościa sabatu. Były nieco zirytowane, że dorodny samiec, którego wszystkie pragnęły, nie jest jeszcze nagi i nawet nie dał im dostępu do najciekawszych fragmentów anatomii, jednak nie dziwiły się zbytnio. Wiedziały, że Aen Elle nie lubią się spieszyć, starają się smakować każdą chwilę, więc czekały cierpliwie. Łasiły się. Kusiły. Dotykały.

Imlerith siedział wygodnie rozparty, z tajemniczym uśmiechem na wargach. Trzeba było nie puszczać ostrzeżeń Eredina mimo uszu, myślał gorączkowo. Albo trzeba było schować dumę do kieszeni i poprosić Caranthira o jakieś lekarstwo. Teraz przez tę gangnamską rzeżączkę zmarnuję najlepszy sabat na całej Spirali.


	15. Szpony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W pewnym sensie ciąg dalszy "Dzikiego talentu", choć nie ma tu Caranthira, a tylko znowu Lis i Krogulec mają sobie coś do powiedzenia. Eredin napisał mi się tu bardziej growy, niż chciałam. Drań jeden. A Avallac'h wyraźnie nie w formie.

\- Caranthir świetnie sobie radzi na kursie nawigatorskim. Powinieneś być z niego dumny - odezwał się Eredin, gdy wpadł w królewskim pałacu na Avallac'ha. Jakoby zupełnym przypadkiem, choć przecież żaden z nich nie wierzył w takie przypadki.

\- Mam być dumny z tego, że się marnuje? - spytał szorstko Avallac'h.

Nie zwykł mówić tak otwarcie, była to ewidentna oznaka słabości. Żalu. Pęknięcia w pancerzu. Podziałała na Eredina tak, jak na dzikie krogulce działa widok wróbla z uszkodzonym skrzydłem.

\- Marnuje się? - zdziwił się wódz Gonu. - Marnował się raczej u ciebie. Zupełnie tego nie rozumiem. Wybitny talent do manipulacji przestrzenią, a ty chciałeś go zamknąć w czterech ścianach pracowni. Caranthir nie jest okazem laboratoryjnym, dzieckiem też już dawno przestał być. To dorosły elf z niemal doskonałą kombinacją genów, lepsze dostrojenie do podróży między światami dałaby mu tylko Starsza Krew. Jego miejsce jest wśród jeźdźców Gonu. Na Spirali.

\- Był moim uczniem - nie ustępował Avallac'h. - Ty go...

\- Zmanipulowałeś? - Eredin nie pozwolił mu dokończyć, skuteczny drapieżnik nie dopuszcza, by ofiara przejęła inicjatywę. - Skądże. Ja mu tylko wskazałem pewne możliwości. Wnioski wyciągnął samodzielnie, i muszę przyznać, że w tym też jest świetny. Twoja szkoła.

\- A czego ty go nauczysz? - spytał Wiedzący. - Zrobisz z niego jeźdźca Gonu. W dłuższej perspektywie niszczyciela i mordercę.

\- Mam uwierzyć, że właśnie to cię boli? - Eredin niemal parsknął. - Boli cię jedna z dwóch rzeczy, albo to, że ja zyskałem wartościowego pomocnika, albo to, że Caranthir cię opuścił i wzgardził wiedzą, którą chciałeś mu przekazać, ale niszczenie cię nie przeraża, nigdy nie przerażało. Ty przecież nie jesteś tym dobrym, Avallac'h, twoje manipulacje genami wcale nie są niewinne. Możesz wmawiać sobie i innym, że reprezentujesz światło, a ja mrok, ale przecież w głębi duszy wiesz to samo, co ja. Jesteśmy jak awers i rewers tej samej monety, służymy realizacji jednego planu. Różnica między nami jest taka, że ja wykonuję powierzone mi zadania, ty zaś nie zdołałeś się uporać z twoim.

\- Czy to cię nie nudzi? - spytał Wiedzący z miną, która prawdopodobnie miała wyrażać znużenie, ale jak zwykle przy podobnych uwagach, zdradzała wewnętrzne napięcie. - Te same aluzje przy każdej możliwej okazji?

\- A ciebie nie nudzi ta wieczna żałoba? - odparował Eredin, szpony drapieżnika zacisnęły się na ofierze. - Czas się otrząsnąć, Avallac'h, zwłaszcza że niedługo możesz dostać drugą szansę. Na ostatnim patrolu, niedaleko osady Hirundun, spotkałem dziewczynę, którą uważasz za Jaskółkę z przepowiedni. Specjalnie zeszliśmy nisko, dobrze się jej przyjrzałem. Właściwie to jeszcze dziecko, ale Dh'oinne szybko rosną, niedługo będzie się nadawała do łoża, tym razem królewskiego. Obyś się nie mylił i oby tym razem wszystko poszło gładko.

Avallac'h nie odpowiedział, przeszył tylko przeciwnika wzrokiem. Wódz Gonu uśmiechnął się upiornie. Polowanie zakończyło się sukcesem.

\- Tymczasem wypada mi podziękować ci za Caranthira. Wiem, że nie dla mnie go hodowałeś, ale ja będę miał z niego największy pożytek. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że zdoła sterować Naglfarem, co mnie cieszy. Trudno dobrać nawigatora do tej łajby, a będzie nam potrzebna, zwłaszcza jeśli uda się w końcu otworzyć Drzwi i zaczniemy realizować dalsze punkty planu. Uratujemy naszych braci, a potem ruszymy dalej. Naglfar pojawia się w mitologiach kilkunastu światów Spirali. Zawsze zwiastuje w nich Ostateczną Bitwę, Koniec Świata i tym podobne rzeczy. Wypada, by choć jedna z tych przepowiedni się spełniła, nie sądzisz?

Po tych słowach Eredin poszedł w swoją stronę, nie czekając na odpowiedź Avallac'ha. Posmakował krwi. Jego dzień zapowiadał się przyjemnie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie jestem pewna, czy tu się chronologia zgrywa, ale w sumie na upartego...


	16. Ławeczka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Znowu Avallac'h w naszym świecie, tym razem sam. Tu się w sumie nic nie dzieje, siedzi sobie chłop i duma.  
> (Tak, autorka lubi pakować skaczącą-po-światach-parkę do naszej rzeczywistości. Każdy ma jakiegoś bzika.)

Avallac'h siedział na osiedlowej ławeczce i rozmyślał o różnicach między światami, w szczególności o sposobach, w jaki je meblowano. Ani w jego własnym świecie, ani u Aen Seidhe nikt nie postawiłby ławeczki bezpośrednio nad intersekcją. Każdy elf, ba, każdy człowiek, nawet bez najbardziej podstawowej edukacji magicznej, instynktownie unikałby dłuższego przebywania w takim miejscu, pozostawiając je kotom, smokom i błąkającym się po chaszczach czarodziejom. Avallac'h początkowo sądził, że tutejsi ludzie są z jakiegoś powodu niewrażliwi na magię, przekonał się jednak, że to założenie było błędne. Na intersekcjach czuli się nieswojo, a jednak uparcie trzymali się planu zagospodarowania przestrzennego, a potem dziwili, że w wybranym przez nich miejscu nikt nie chce wypoczywać, a kwiaty na rabatce marnieją. Avallac'howi właściwie dogadzało, że ma ławeczkę tuż nad miejscem czerpania mocy i może uzupełniać rezerwę na siedząco, wygodnie rozparty, wyzłośliwiał się w myślach bardziej dla zasady. Co to byłby z niego za Aen Elle, gdyby od czasu do czasu nie natrząsał się z Dh'oinne.

Skoro już mowa o Dh'oinne, tutejsi dostarczali Avallac'howi wrażeń, do których nie przywykł. W jego własnym świecie ludzie zbliżali się do elfów po to, by im służyć, do tego właśnie ich szkolono. W świecie Aen Seidhe ludzie reagowali na elfy rozmaicie, ostatnio zwykle rzucali obelgami albo i czymś gorszym, ale przynajmniej potrafili je rozpoznać. Tutejsi słyszeli o elfach - rezultat młodzieńczych wypraw Auberona na Spiralę - ale zapomnieli, kim są naprawdę. Nie uważali ich za realnie istniejącą rasę, stworzenia z krwi i kości, a za byty fikcyjne, postacie z baśni, podań, ogólnie, tekstów kultury. Skutek był taki, że Avallac'h mimo typowo elfich rysów twarzy mógł się łatwo wtopić w tłum, wystarczyło przebranie i nieznaczna charakteryzacja. Nikt nawet nie podejrzewał, że może nie być człowiekiem. Dziwnie się z tym czuł, a kiedy słyszał, co miejscowi wygadują o elfach, robiło mu się jeszcze dziwniej. Przecież oni o niczym nie mieli pojęcia, a orzekali tak stanowczo! Mimo że nie powinien zwracać na siebie uwagi, czasami miał ochotę udowodnić im empirycznie, jak bardzo się mylą. Już on by rozstrzygnął nerdowski spór o to, czy elfy są przyjazne, czy może niekoniecznie. Psotne baśniowe stworki, dobre sobie. Od razu wiadomo, że miejscowi Czerwonych Jeźdźców w akcji nie widzieli...

Moc, zasysana powoli, lecz miarowo, krążyła w żyłach Avallac'ha wraz z krwią. W zasadzie czerpał bardziej z przyzwyczajenia, niż z rzeczywistej potrzeby. W tym świecie zużywał niewiele magicznej energii. Nie musiał często czarować, ot, czasem pomagał sobie zaklęciami w prowadzeniu interesów, ekranował Ciri podczas ćwiczeń, a wieczorami zapalał magiczne lampy, bo przywykł do nich przez ostatnie stulecia i światło żarówki wydawało mu się nie dość dobre. Częste rzucanie czarów było tu wręcz niewskazane. Urządzenia napędzane prądem elektrycznym źle reagowały na próby dostrojenia do magii. Avallac'howi zdarzyło się kiedyś, że spróbował włączyć telewizor czarami, jak megaskop, i nie skończyło się to dobrze. Zepsuć go nie zepsuł, ale wszystkie kanały gdzieś znikły i trzeba było je wyszukiwać od nowa, na domiar złego tuż przed premierowym odcinkiem serialu. Zgroza. Elf wolałby tego nie przeżywać ponownie, a już zwłaszcza nie chciałby, żeby Zireael go na tym przyłapała. Wiedzący, który nie radzi sobie z ludzkim urządzeniem, toż to wstyd i hańba.

Wszystko, co dobre, kiedyś się kończy. Avallac'h zaczerpnął tyle mocy, że robiło się to niebezpieczne. Przepełniona rezerwa działała trochę jak wódka albo to rozweselające coś, co zażywała na imprezach młodzież spod czwórki. Zmniejszała krytycyzm, osłabiała czujność, a to było niedopuszczalne. Musiał być zawsze skupiony i gotowy do walki lub ucieczki. Nie mógł przecież przewidzieć, kiedy Eredin się tu zjawi, a był pewien, że to się stanie prędzej czy później. Uświadomił sobie, że zaczyna się niecierpliwić. Tylko Ciri zaaklimatyzowała się w tym świecie. Chełpliwie twierdziła, że nie ma takiej rzeczywistości, w której nie znalazłoby się zajęcie dla wiedźminki, i wyglądało na to, że miała rację. Z podrobionymi dokumentami zaczepiła się jako ochroniarz w markecie i strzegła go przed złodziejami oraz klientami rozzuchwalonymi promocją w dziale mięsnym. Twierdziła przy tym, że to ostatnie jest bardzo podobne do polowania na nekkery. Avallac'h nie znalazł dla siebie zajęcia, które w wystarczającym stopniu odpowiadałoby jego poprzedniemu życiu, i tęsknił za nim. Po nocach śniły mu się bitwy na ostre zaklęcia, od których pękały szyby w okolicznych blokach. Aż nazbyt czytelny symbol. Wiedzący musiał sam przed sobą przyznać, że wypatruje Eredina. Wrogu mój, godny mnie, gdzieżeś?

Avallac'h skarcił się w myślach. Wyglądało na to, że naprawdę upił się mocą, w dodatku na smutno. Stanowczo nie powinien sobie na to pozwalać, nie po tylu latach praktykowania magii. Musiał trzymać fason, nawet jeśli to nie był świat dla starych elfów. Wstał z ławeczki, pozbył się nadmiaru mocy, po czym, znów zorganizowany i przezorny, ruszył przed siebie.


	17. Rozejm z mydlanych baniek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciąg dalszy "Drapieżników". Zaczęło się od tego, że poczułam potrzebę bronienia Ge'elsa. W miarę pisania poczułam jeszcze kilka potrzeb, w związku z czym tekst spuchł i nie bardzo chciał się zdecydować, czym gatunkowo ma być, w każdym razie na pewno nie był pisany serio. Zawiera Ge'elsa, Auberona, Lisa z Krogulcem, alkohol, dużo dialogów i world-building. Nie jestem pewna, czy zawiera jakikolwiek sens, bardzo możliwe, że nie zawiera. Rzecz się dzieje, pi razy oko, jakieś kilkanaście lat przed akcją książek. Niektóre dane o postaciach sprzeczne z tym, co sugeruje kanon, ale kanon też czasem mętnie się tłumaczy, a ja potrzebowałam.

\- Wasza Wysokość, zdobyłem dowody, które jasno świadczą o tym, że odpowiedzialność za ostatnie zamieszanie ponosi Eredin Bréacc Glas - powiedział Ge'els. - Mam zeznania świadków. Jeżeli chcesz sam ich przesłuchać...

Auberon gestem dał znać, że uważa to zbyteczne.

\- Wierzę ci. Zdążyłem się już przekonać, że jesteś najuczciwszym elfem w Tir ná Lia. Wiesz już, dlaczego Eredin chciał cię skompromitować?

Ge'els zmieszał się.

\- Niestety, nie. Zapewniam, że nie było między nami zwady, nie zrobiłem niczego, za co mógłby się mścić. Nie wiem też, co miałby zyskać, gdyby jego intryga się powiodła.

Auberon uśmiechnął się lekko. Miło było pomyśleć, że wciąż trafiały się sprawy, które tylko on potrafił rozwikłać dzięki własnym informatorom, paru magicznym podsłuchom oraz dobrej znajomości potencjalnych intrygantów. Ge'els kiedyś pewnie nadrobi braki, zacznie rozumieć, ale póki co potrzebował króla. Przynajmniej on.

\- Możesz odejść. Przekaż Eredinowi i Avallac'howi, że chcę ich obu widzieć. Natychmiast. Mają przyjść razem - powiedział Auberon.

Ge'els okazał niejakie zdziwienie na dźwięk imienia Wiedzącego, ale o nic nie zapytał.

\- Jak każesz, Wasza Wysokość.

Po wyjściu urzędnika król westchnął w duszy. Oczekiwała go wyczerpująca rozmowa. Przyszło mu na myśl, że gdyby był niepotrzebny, byłby jednak szczęśliwszy.

*

Wiedzący i wódz Gonu stali przed królem, obaj uważni i milczący, i wydawali się nieco zmieszani. Auberon nie zastanawiał się nad tym. Był pewien, że to z ich strony jedynie poza, udawanie, część dworskiego rytuału. Wypełnienie drugiej części tegoż rytuału należało do króla, który mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że jego słowa odniosą pożądany skutek. Auberon wziął głęboki wdech.

\- Mam więcej lat, niż wy dwaj razem wzięci - zaczął. - Wiele w życiu widziałem i mało co mnie dziwi, a już zwłaszcza nie dziwi mnie to, że desperacko poszukujecie remedium na nudę. Obaj jesteście jeszcze młodzi, w każdym razie dość młodzi, by dysponować nadmiarem energii. Młodość potrzebuje rozrywek. Nie dziwi mnie, że toczycie wieczną wojnę podjazdową. Posiadanie wroga jest nawet zdrowe, pozwala zachować dobrą formę intelektualną i przyspiesza puls skuteczniej niż seks. Nie dziwi mnie, że gracie o coraz wyższe stawki, wszak apetyt rośnie w miarę jedzenia. Nie, nie potraficie mnie zdziwić. Ba, wy mnie lekko nudzicie. Zwykle potrafię przewidzieć, który z was przegra daną partię i wiem, dlaczego tak się dzieje. Notorycznie popełniacie te same błędy i zupełnie nie chcecie nad sobą pracować. Jeśli kiedyś zaczniecie grać o losy świata, nie wiem, który przegra, ale jestem pewny, że jeśli będzie to Eredin, to przez własną niecierpliwość. Crevan z kolei przeoczy coś, co będzie miał pod samym nosem, bo albo zapatrzy się na zbyt odległy cel, albo znów zahipnotyzują go zielone oczy w dziewczęcej buzi. Nigdy się niczego nie nauczycie.

Obaj mężczyźni doskonale panowali nad wyrazem twarzy. Nad naczyniami krwionośnymi już panować nie mogli, więc Crevan zaróżowił się lekko, Eredin przeciwnie, pobladł. Auberon przyglądał się im uważnie. Po gniewnej przemowie potrzebował dłuższej chwili, by dojść do siebie. Zadręczą mnie te szponiaste bestie, pomyślał nagle.

\- Nie potraficie mnie zdziwić - podjął wreszcie - ale umiecie jeszcze rozgniewać. Dopóki wymieniacie ciosy między sobą, jestem w stanie to zaakceptować. Z waszego, nazwijmy to, wyścigu zbrojeń bywa czasem pożytek. Z dezorganizacji pracy kancelarii już żadnego pożytku nie ma. Nie życzę sobie podobnych machinacji. Każdy atak tego rodzaju potraktuję jak atak na mnie samego, a przypominam wam, że jesteście co prawda wiele warci, ale obaj do zastąpienia. Eredinie Bréacc Glas, jestem w stanie odciąć cię od Spirali. Crevanie Espane, synu Caomhana Machy, mogę cię w każdej chwili pozbawić funduszy na badania. Strzeżcie się.

Avallac'h chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Auberon gestem nakazał mu milczenie.

\- Tak, wiem - powiedział król. - Tym razem sprawcą zamieszania jest Eredin, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że zawarliście zakład, co oznacza, że jesteś współwinny. Dla żadnego z was nie widzę usprawiedliwienia, więc się nie poniżajcie wymyślaniem argumentów, bo to po prostu śmieszne. A teraz zejdźcie mi z oczu.

Gdy wyszli, Auberon napił się wody. Zażył lekarstwo na wzmocnienie. Kiedy zadziałało, postanowił jeszcze raz wezwać do siebie Ge'elsa. Musiał wyjaśnić urzędnikowi, o co tak naprawdę chodziło, pomóc mu zrozumieć, z czym ma do czynienia. Zacząć go przygotowywać. Ktoś, bloede pest, musi uratować to królestwo przed tamtą dwójką, kiedy mnie już nie będzie, pomyślał zmęczony Auberon.

*

\- Co to właściwie było? - spytał Eredin, kiedy obaj z Avallac'hem oddalili się już na bezpieczną odległość od komnaty Auberona.

\- To? Cóż, król zirytował się na tyle, że raczył ożyć, oderwać się od mydlanych baniek i zbesztać nas obu. - Avallac'h wzruszył ramionami.

\- Mimo wszystko wyglądasz na uradowanego - zauważył wódz.

\- Przecież mam powody. Po pierwsze, okazało się, że Jego Wysokość bywa jeszcze żwawy, co daje nadzieję, że dotrwa do końca operacji Drzwi. Po drugie, przegrałeś zakład. Szczur kancelaryjny nie tylko nie popadł w niełaskę, ale w dodatku został ulubionym zwierzątkiem gospodarza.

Przez twarz Eredina przemknął cień.

\- Prawda, przegrałem. Mów, czego żądasz.

\- Dowiesz się w swoim czasie - Avallac'h uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Słyszałeś chyba, co powiedział król. Sugeruje, że obaj powinniśmy nad sobą pracować. Daję ci szansę, żebyś poćwiczył cierpliwość, generale.

\- O - zdumiał się Eredin. - Nazwałeś mnie generałem, nie Krogulcem. Kiedy pamiętasz o mojej szarży, robisz to tylko z jednego powodu. Proponujesz rozejm?

\- Owszem. Doroczny jednodniowy rozejm z okazji Saovine, dla odpoczynku i podliczenia punktów.

\- Dlaczego dwa dni przed świętem?

\- Przecież samo Saovine to dla ciebie dzień pracy, w dodatku ciężkiej. Musicie wtedy lecieć do sektora Hel, bo to najlepszy czas na taką operację.

\- I dlatego zawsze zawieramy rozejm świąteczny po moim powrocie.

\- W tym roku ten termin jest dla mnie nie do przyjęcia. Powód nie powinien cię obchodzić. Zgadzasz się?

Eredin uśmiechnął się upiornie.

\- A masz żubrówkę?

\- Mam różne rzeczy - Avallac'h też się uśmiechnął. - W dużych butelkach.

*

\- "Eredinie Bréacc Glas, jestem w stanie odciąć cię od Spirali" - mówił Eredin, kiedy żubrówka rozgrzała go od środka i rozwiązała mu język. - Czyżby już zapomniał, ile mi zawdzięcza? Przecież to ja uratowałem Gon. Kiedy po tamtej zdradzie - zerknął znacząco na Avallac'ha, który spąsowiał, trochę dlatego, że zawsze się rumienił przy podobnych uwagach, a trochę już od wódki - stało się jasne, że oddział nie wykona zadania, do którego go stworzono, bo nici z całej operacji, wydawało się, że dalsze istnienie jednostki nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Wszystko się sypało. Ówczesnemu dowódcy Gonu na niczym nie zależało. Wiązał z operacją duże nadzieje, a skoro zawiodły, okazał skandaliczną słabość charakteru. Jeźdźcy masowo starali się o przeniesienie do zwykłej, naziemnej kawalerii. Skoro nie mogliśmy ruszyć na podbój innych światów, ganianie jednorożców po stepie i obrona stanu posiadania nabrały wielkiego znaczenia. To było konkretne zadanie na już, nie żadna mrzonka. Mówiono nawet o rozwiązaniu oddziału, ale Auberon się uparł, ostatecznie sam w młodości wyprawiał się na Spiralę. Powierzył Gon mi, młodemu oficerowi, który nie miał nic do stracenia. Udało mi się przywrócić morale i zdolność bojową, ba, tę drugą nawet zwiększyłem. To dzięki mnie mamy stałe patrole, wykonujemy misje w różnych światach, a przede wszystkim jesteśmy gotowi do ostatecznego zadania. Dzięki mnie. Król chce mnie zastąpić? Jestem ciekaw, kim i z jakim skutkiem.

\- Uspokój się. - Avallac'h nalał im obu żubrówki. - Tak łatwo cię nikim nie zastąpi, właśnie z powodów, które wymieniłeś. Napijmy się.

Wypili. Eredin spojrzał na rozmówcę z niejaką troską. Może nawet prawdziwą.

\- A ty? Groził, że ci obetnie fundusze.

\- Mi? Wiedzącemu z uznanym dorobkiem naukowym, mającemu poparcie Rady? Przy obowiązujących procedurach? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Aż tak to mu się nie chce. Zresztą nawet gdyby się uparł, głównego projektu i tak nie tknie, poza tym teraz ten eksperyment właściwie sam się prowadzi i sam finansuje. Projekt rezerwowy też jest bezpieczny, wbrew pozorom zbyt wiele od niego zależy. Auberon mógłby co najwyżej uderzyć w moje uboczne zajęcia, ale z tym problemem i tak bym sobie poradził. Wiedzący potrafią się obywać bez wielu rzeczy, w tym bez królewskiej łaski i królewskiego złota. Nie może mi wyrządzić prawdziwej krzywdy.

\- Czyli co to właściwie było? - Eredin wrócił do pytania, które zadał jeszcze w pałacu. - Sztuka dla sztuki?

\- Pytasz, jakbyś nie wiedział. Przecież musiał coś zrobić, cokolwiek. Wyrazić sprzeciw. Skoro jednak to zrobił, i to dość dobitnie, powinniśmy zostawić kancelarię w spokoju, przynajmniej na razie. Nic nam w zasadzie nie grozi, ale jeśli nie posłuchamy, Auberon znowu się zdenerwuje i zmęczy. W końcu może z tego wyniknąć nieszczęście, a przecież jest nam potrzebny.

W powietrzu zawisło niewypowiedziane "jeszcze". Avallac'h znów nalał im obu wódki.

\- Za miłościwie nam panującego - powiedział z dwuznacznym uśmiechem.

*

Cytrynówka, którą pili później, nastroiła Eredina do poważnych pytań natury zaczepnej. Może dlatego, że wyszła wyjątkowo kwaśna.

\- Powiedz mi, jak wy właściwie możecie wytrzymać sami ze sobą po tym wszystkim, co robicie? Przecież to... uwłaczające. Tak, wiem, wmówiliście naszym, że włączenie do jakiegoś genetycznego projektu to zaszczyt. Dowód, że ma się dobre geny, wyjątkowe zdolności, że jest się nieprzeciętnym, ogólnie lepszym od innych. To wszystko jednak nie zmienia faktu, że pakujecie się do łóżka dorosłym, a czasem i niezupełnie dorosłym osobom, włazicie z butami w najintymniejsze sprawy i nigdy nie przestajecie, od następnego pokolenia wymagacie tego samego. Jesteście jak ci źli czarodzieje z ludzkich baśni, którzy najpierw ułatwiają życie zakochanej parze, a potem żądają dzieci jako zapłaty. Gorzej. Jesteście hodowcami. Hodujecie nas, jakbyśmy byli co najmniej Dh'oinne albo i czymś niższym.

Avallac'h przeszył przeciwnika wzrokiem, jeszcze niezupełnie zmętniałym.

\- Po pierwsze, równie dobrze ja mógłbym spytać, jak możesz sam ze sobą wytrzymać po tym wszystkim, co wyczyniacie z chłopakami na Spirali. Po drugie, masz niewłaściwe skojarzenia. Hodujemy nas, jak się wyraziłeś, właśnie po to, żebyśmy nie byli jak Dh'oinne. Dość często bywasz w świecie Aen Seidhe, przyjrzyj się im. Nawet ci, którzy nazywają się elfami czystej krwi, coraz bardziej przypominają ludzi. Zanikają im zdolności magiczne. To...

\- Boli - dokończył Eredin. - Mnie też. Widziałem tam więcej, niż ci się wydaje, i mógłbym ci opowiedzieć, ale nie wiem, jak by się skończyła ta rozmowa, a przecież mamy rozejm. Święto. Nie idziemy na ostre. Lepiej nam jeszcze nalej.

Wypili. Eredin zrobił się milczący, za to Avallac'h zaczął mówić, i to nieoczekiwanie szczerze.

\- Wierzę w swoją pracę - powiedział. - W coś muszę wierzyć. Potrzebuję celu, tak samo zresztą, jak ty. Poza tym nawet mimo... - zająknął się, twarz mu się dziwnie skurczyła - doznanego zawodu ciągle widzę dowody, że sama idea planu i selekcji jest słuszna. Jeden z owych dowodów siedzi właśnie przy stole naprzeciw mnie i pije moją wódkę, a kiedy tylko skończy się rozejm, na nowo będzie mi uprzykrzał życie.

Eredin zrobił taką minę, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować, czy czuje się skomplementowany, czy oburzony.

\- Oczywiście, że dowodzisz słuszności, chociaż zapewne wolałbyś nie - ciągnął Avallac'h. - Co się tak dziwi? Masz paskudny charakter, ale geny bardzo dobre. To co prawda jeszcze praca mojego dawnego mistrza, nie moja, ale dostałeś wszystko, czego ci trzeba w twoim zawodzie. Fizyczna wytrzymałość powyżej średniej, odporność na magiczne przeciążenia przy przemierzaniu Spirali, do tego niejaki talent do czarów, może nieosobliwy, ale i tak większy niż przeciętny i dostrojony do Mocy, którą zwykle operujecie. Masz to wszystko i skandalicznie nie doceniasz. A może właśnie doceniasz, tylko nie chce ci to przejść przez gardło, bo musiałbyś przyznać, jak bardzo jesteś w gruncie rzeczy zależny od mojej kasty. Nie chodzi tylko o Drzwi i twoją wymarzoną inwazję, ale o codzienne funkcjonowanie oddziału. Nie możesz wziąć pierwszego lepszego elfa i zrobić z niego jeźdźca Gonu.

\- Mogę - przerwał Eredin.

\- Nie możesz - upierał się Avallac'h - bo nawet jeśli przejdzie szkolenie, jak długo później wytrzyma w czynnej służbie? Potrzebujesz nieprzeciętnych jednostek, których my wam dostarczamy. Dajemy zresztą nie tylko materiał na jeźdźców. To, że oddział w ogóle się porusza i trafia tam, gdzie powinien, i nie gubi nikogo po drodze, to efekt pracy specjalistów od teleportacji międzyświatowej.

\- To, że prawie nie mamy dostępu do sektora Hel, to też efekt pracy jednego waszego specjalisty - zgryźliwie zauważył Eredin. - Przypomnieć ci sprawę Ardghala aep Cynwrig?

\- Nie musisz - zaprotestował Avallac'h, ale wódz Gonu rozsiadł się wygodnie i zaczął opowiadać. Wyraźnie sprawiało mu to przyjemność.

\- Ardghal aep Cynwrig, podówczas najlepszy żyjący specjalista od portaloznawstwa. Wiedział o poruszaniu się po Spirali wszystko, co można było wiedzieć, i w końcu badania mu zaszkodziły. Nikt nie wie, co właściwie odkrył, ale cokolwiek to było, sprawiło, że oszalał. Spalił swoje archiwum, a potem postanowił odciąć Hel 5 od Spirali. Tak po prostu, bez żadnych ustaleń z waszą Radą. Wysadził wszystkie stałe portale w tym świecie, przez co zaburzył nawigację w całym sektorze. Zniszczył efekty własnej pracy. Oto, do czego prowadzi nadmiar wiedzy - dokończył Eredin z uśmiechem.

\- A ciebie to bawi - mruknął Avallac'h.

\- Mniej, niż sądzisz - wojskowy spoważniał. - Nie lubię waszej kasty i nigdy się z tym nie kryłem, ale to przecież nie wyklucza szacunku. Ardghal przez lata był użyteczny, wykonywał projekty dla armii, był niemalże jednym z nas. Owszem, oszalał, ale zasługiwał na lepszy koniec niż ten, który go spotkał. Kiedy, na własne nieszczęście, nie zginął w ostatnim wybuchu i teleport wyrzucił go w nasz zasięg, Wiedzący dopadli go pierwsi. Żałuję, że to nie byłem ja. Przynajmniej dałbym mu godną śmierć, której wyście mu odmówili. Ten wasz Azyl to coś, czego nikomu bym nie życzył. Nawet tobie.

Avallac'h poważnie skinął mu głową. Potem, w grobowej ciszy, nalał kolejne porcje alkoholu.

*

\- Skoro ty i ja wzięliśmy z projektów tego samego elfa... - myślał głośno i cokolwiek bełkotliwie Eredin, gdy zlikwidowali zapas cytrynówki i wzięli się za czystą wódkę. - Skoro jedna i ta sama osoba mieszała nam w genach, czy to nas przypadkiem nie czyni jakby rodziną?

\- Absolutnie nie - odparł stanowczo Avallac'h. - Ale jeśli ci na tym bardzo zależy, możemy dziś poudawać, że jesteś moim młodszym bratem, którego nigdy nie chciałem mieć. To zresztą niczego nie zmienia, dalej możemy walczyć.

Wypili za braterstwo i braterską walkę. Avallac'h nagle zachichotał.

\- Skoro już na niechcianą rodzinę zeszło... Jakim cudem do tej pory wymigujesz się od projektów genetycznych? Może powinienem cię wciągnąć na listę?

Eredin momentalnie wytrzeźwiał.

\- O nie. Nie zgadzam się. Nie możesz mi tego zrobić.

\- W razie potrzeby i z królem dam sobie radę, miałbym sobie nie poradzić z generałem? Przypominam ci, że przegrałeś zakład. Jesteś mi winien przysługę.

\- Nie taką- warknął Eredin.

\- Dlaczego się upierasz? Osłodzę ci przegraną, znajdę ci kobietę w twoim typie...

\- Akurat - prychnął wódz. - Znajdziesz mi taką zołzę, jak...

Avallac'h podniósł rękę. W jego dłoni zatańczyły płomienie.

\- No, dokończ - powiedział wyzywająco. - Czekam.

Eredin nie dokończył. Bez trudu pokonałby Avallac'ha na broń konwencjonalną, ale z magiczną wolał nie ryzykować. Nie miał też ochoty oglądać pożaru od środka, nie tego dnia.

\- Nie możesz mi tego zrobić - powtórzył tylko. - Nawet ty masz zasady.

Avallac'h zgasił płomienie i opuścił rękę.

\- Tak, nawet ja mam zasady. Nie wepchnę do twojego łóżka żadnej kobiety, co prawda głównie z troski o ową kobietę, ale mniejsza o to... Nie, aż tak mi na twoich genach nie zależy. Skoro sprawa zakładu rozstrzygnęła się przed Saovine, możesz dla mnie zrobić coś innego. Będzie ci po drodze.

\- Chcesz coś z sektora Hel? - odgadł Eredin.

\- Owszem. Jutro dam ci opis i lokalizację.

\- Jaki potwór strzeże artefaktu? Bo jakiś musi strzec, inaczej sam byś tam poszedł, nie potrzebowałbyś Gonu.

\- Z tego, co mi wiadomo, nie ma tam żadnych potworów. Nikt tego nie strzeże.

Eredin skupił się. Po ilości alkoholu, jaką zdążył wypić, szło mu niesporo, ale w końcu się domyślił.

\- Ty tam po prostu nie wejdziesz, za dużo spaczonych portali w sektorze, za blisko Hel 5 - powiedział. - Noc Saovine sprzyja czarom nawigatorów, więc my możemy to obejść, ale tobie się nie uda. Nie potrafisz.

\- Potrafię - zaprzeczył Avallac'h. - Po prostu i tak musisz coś dla mnie zrobić.

\- Niech ci będzie. - Eredin nie uwierzył rozmówcy, więc uśmiechnął się szeroko i szczerze. - W takim razie wypijmy za magię Saovine.

Napili się. Wódz Gonu był szczęśliwy. Pomyślał, że dla takiej chwili warto było przegrać zakład. Oto miał przed sobą Avallac'ha, który czegoś nie umiał.

*

\- Nie, generale, nie otworzę wiśniówki - powiedział Avallac'h ze sporym trudem, bo uporali się z zapasem czystej i język już mu się plątał. - Jeszcze jedna butelka i będziesz tu musiał nocować. O własnych siłach nie dojdziesz, a ja cię nie teleportuję, bo w tym stanie nie ręczę za formułę.

\- To zanocuję. Co w tym złego?

\- A to, że jeśli ktoś cię zobaczy, zaczną się plotki. Jeszcze ktoś pomyśli, że nasze spory na korytarzach to tak naprawdę... kłótnie kochanków.

Eredin spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Nadspodziewanie trzeźwo.

\- Wiesz co? Myślę, że niektórzy i tak nas już podejrzewają...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Widzicie, co oni ze mną robią? Wypisuję takie rzeczy i to w dodatku w poście. Chyba powinnam się poważnie nad sobą zastanowić.  
> I tak, wiem, nie umiem w politykę, w pijane dyskusje też nie umiem i w ogóle... Ale przynajmniej Lisek się rumienił!  
> I nie, nie zaprzyjaźnię ich na stałe, więc jeśli ktoś się obawiał, to już nie musi. ;)


	18. Polityka grubych kresek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lubię wrzucać Ciri i Avallac'ha do naszego świata i patrzeć, co z tego wychodzi. Dziś będą trzy takie drobiazgi, wenę miałam. Ale za to dziś z tym kończę! (choć nie zarzekam się, że na zawsze)  
> Poniższe miało być stusłówką, ale najpierw spuchło, a potem już w ogóle zaczęłam dopisywać, więc formalnie zepsułam, a jeśli chodzi o treść, to to jest o niczym. Ale potrzebowałam.

Ciri z zaciekawieniem przyjrzała się zakupom Avallac'ha.  
\- Naprawdę to przyniosłeś - westchnęła.  
\- Przecież mówiłem, że kupię.  
\- W sklepie nie patrzyli na ciebie dziwnie?  
\- Nie wiem, nie interesowało mnie to. Bądź tak dobra i daj mi chwilę spokoju.  
Znikł za drzwiami swojego pokoju. Ciri żałowała, że nie może go teraz zobaczyć. Czynność, którą prawdopodobnie teraz wykonywał, była w zasadzie zwyczajna, niemniej jednak rzadko się zdarzało, by ktoś przyłapał na niej elfiego czarodzieja. Właściwie to nigdy. Ciri byłaby chyba pierwszym człowiekiem z jej świata, któremu się to udało.  
Wyszedł zaskakująco szybko, zaskakująco perfekcyjny. Dziewczyna przyjrzała mu się uważnie.  
\- Bardzo dobrze ci wyszło - pochwaliła.  
Nawet nie drgnął, ale Ciri i tak miała wrażenie, że się naprawdę ucieszył.  
\- Dziękuję. Cóż, stulecia praktyki. Poza tym jedno muszę temu światu przyznać. Robią tu świetne kredki do oczu.

 

\- Właściwie dla kogo ty się malujesz? - zainteresowała się dziewczyna.  
\- Oczywiście, że dla siebie. Większość Aen Elle maluje oczy. Kwestia przyzwyczajenia.  
Ciri nagle coś przyszło do głowy.  
\- Większość Aen Elle, czyli Eredin też?  
\- Oczywiście. Nie zauważyłaś? - zdziwił się Avallac'h.  
\- No właśnie nie. - Ciri poszła za czarodziejem do kuchni. Ostatnio coraz trudniej było się dostać do tego pomieszczenia, Avallac'h praktycznie je zawłaszczył. Często, z braku zamka, blokował dostęp zaklęciem i całymi godzinami warzył coś, co na pewno nie było jedzeniem, a wszelkie pytania Ciri ucinał krótkim "nie chcesz tego wiedzieć". - Nie przyglądałam mu się tak dokładnie.  
\- Naprawdę? - spytał niewinnie Avallac'h, wlewając wodę do czajnika. - Momentami miałem zupełnie inne wrażenie, chociażby wtedy na wzgórzu, podczas waszego pierwszego spotkania. Obraził cię, parskałaś na niego, ale i tak nie mogłaś oderwać od niego wzroku.  
\- Nieprawda! - Ciri poczuła, że się czerwieni. - Ja tylko...  
\- Próbowałaś ustalić, gdzie go najlepiej ciąć w razie potrzeby? - podpowiedział usłużnie.  
W oczywisty sposób kpił. Dziewczyna spróbowała zabić go wzrokiem, ponieważ jednak stał do niej tyłem, w ogóle nie zwrócił na to uwagi.  
\- Naprawdę nie zauważyłam, że on się maluje - uznała, że najlepiej będzie zignorować poprzedni komentarz. - U niego to się tak nie rzucało w oczy.  
\- Cóż... może i tak. - Avallac'h postawił czajnik na kuchence, odwrócił się w stronę Ciri. - Nigdy nie poświęcał temu większej uwagi. Sama rozumiesz, wojsko, brak czasu, inny styl. Oszczędny.  
Dziewczyna nie mogła się powstrzymać.  
\- Bardziej męski? - spytała równie niewinnym tonem, jak wcześniej czarodziej.  
\- Można to i tak ująć. - Avallac'h o dziwo jakby nie wyczuwał żadnej niezręczności i nie słyszał sugestii zawartej w pytaniu. - Na pewno bardziej bojowy. Skoro już przy tym jesteśmy, sposób, w jaki ty się stale malujesz, u nas uchodziłby za mało kobiecy... a na pewno za agresywny. Ciemne, najczęściej szare cienie, grube czarne kreski, zupełnie jak barwy wojenne. Zaparzyć ci czegoś przy okazji?  
\- Tak, herbaty. Tej mojej herbaty - zastrzegła, bo na jego liściaste nie mogła patrzeć.  
Poczuła się cokolwiek urażona w swej kobiecości. Może i nie przywiązywała do wyglądu takiej wagi, jak Yennefer i inne znane jej czarodziejki, niemniej jednak samo malowanie się... No, nie, powiedziała sobie po chwili. Nie może dać się sprowokować. To przecież elf, w dodatku Aen Elle, nie z jej świata, to oczywiste, że rozumuje inaczej. Poza tym elfy to elfy. Czego by nie robiła ludzka kobieta, i tak jej nie docenią, więc nie ma przejmować się ich opinią. Tylko spokojnie.  
Avallac'h z lekkim ociąganiem włożył do kubka Ciri torebkę jej ulubionej herbaty. Dziewczyna niemal słyszała, jak elf pomstuje w myślach na "herbatopodobne wynalazki smakujące papierem". Potem wziął imbryk i nasypał do niego mielonej kawy. To się nie zgadzało. Było późne popołudnie, prawie wieczór. Avallac'h nigdy nie pijał o tej porze kawy, chyba że...  
\- Właściwie dlaczego pijesz teraz kawę? - spytała Ciri. - Zamierzasz sobie urządzić maraton serialowy?  
\- Tym razem książkowy. Przyniosłem to trzy dni temu z biblioteki, zacząłem czytać, ale stale coś mi przeszkadzało. Chcę wreszcie dokończyć. - Zdjął z kuchennego parapetu grube tomiszcze.  
Ciri pochyliła się nad okładką. Widziała już ten tom, ale nie zwróciła na niego uwagi, pewna, że to książka kucharska. Teraz przeczytała tytuł. Znała go już, tutejszy znajomy jej opowiadał, o co w tej książce chodzi. Przeczuwała, że Avallac'h w środku nocy przyjdzie do kuchni jeszcze raz, tym razem po melisę. Główny wątek powieści nie powinien go zdenerwować, ale już związek elfiej panny i dziedzica Gondoru raczej się czarodziejowi nie spodoba. Ciri korciło, by uprzedzić Avallac'ha, ale wtedy by mu zaspojlerowała, a tutejsi mówili, że spojlerowanie to podły proceder. Nie była pewna, co robić, na szczęście gotująca się woda wybawiła ją z opresji.  
Avallac'h zalał wrzątkiem herbatę Ciri, potem zaparzył kawę.  
\- Idziesz teraz do siebie? - spytała dziewczyna, wsypując cukier do kubka.  
\- Owszem.  
Oboje wyszli z kuchni. Ciri odnotowała w pamięci, że jej nie zablokował, czyli cokolwiek dzisiaj warzył, albo już się tego pozbył, albo przeniósł to do swojego pokoju. Postanowiła, że kiedyś rozwikła tę zagadkę, ale nie dziś. Czekała ją nocna zmiana na nowym obiekcie, wolała się więc nie rozpraszać przed pracą. Poza tym skoro Avallac'h zabierał się za czytanie, ona choć raz nie będzie musiała z nim walczyć o pilota do telewizora.  
\- Miłej lektury! - rzuciła na odchodne, starając się nie chichotać.  
\- Miłego wieczoru - odparł, bunkrując się u siebie.  
Ciri ulokowała się na kanapie w dużym pokoju i z głęboką satysfakcją włączyła kanał sportowy. Jedyne, czego żałowała, to że nie zobaczy reakcji Avallac'ha na powieściowe elfy. Była ciekawa, czy Aen Saevherne zdarza się czasem rzucać książkami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak, wiem, książkowe elfki malowały się ostro, na pewno ostrzej, niż ich mężczyźni. ;)  
> 


	19. Zatrute źródło

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A to akurat moje gdybania udające fanfik.

\- "Nikt nie rodzi się kobietą" - Ciri przeczytała na głos tytuł artykułu w gazecie. Avallac'h zawłaszczył pilot do telewizora, a dziewczyna nie potrafiła znieść porażki z godnością i postanowiła mu przeszkadzać, jak tylko się da. - Pamiętam, że czytałam u pani Yennefer rozprawę, która zaczynała się podobnie, tylko że była o czarodziejach.  
\- Zapewne chodzi ci o "Zatrute źródło" Tissai de Vries - odparł Avallac'h. - Mam nadzieję, że Yennefer miała to u siebie, bo zamierzała napisać polemikę.  
Ciri opadła szczęka. Tylko wewnętrznie, ale jednak. Sama nie wiedziała, co dziwi ją bardziej - to, że Avallac'h czytał dzieło arcymistrzyni, czy to, że domagał się jego krytyki.  
\- Ale co ci tam nie pasuje? - odezwała się wreszcie. - W końcu Tissaia de Vries postulowała, by sterylizować adeptki, to ci chyba powinno dogadzać? Przecież ty uważasz, że ludzi i tak jest za dużo.  
\- To, co ludzie robią sobie nawzajem, jest mi na ogół obojętne - powiedział, usiłując jednocześnie oglądać wiadomości. - Chodzi mi jedynie o konstrukcję wywodu i brak rzetelnych badań, które by go wspierały. De Vries domagała się sterylizacji adeptek nie dlatego, że coś odkryła, a dlatego, że brakowało jej wiedzy, do czego zresztą sama się przyznała.  
\- Ale przecież coś wiedziała! - zaprotestowała Ciri, przeszukując zakamarki pamięci. - Pisała przecież o degeneracji. O tym, że czarodziejom rodzą się upośledzone dzieci...  
\- Nie czarodziejom, a osobom, które nie panowały nad Mocą - uściślił. - Jak określiła to sama de Vries, "wioskowym wyroczniom" i "robiącym pod siebie prorokom".  
\- Tak czy siak ci ludzie mają zdolności magiczne - upierała się Ciri. - A ich dzieci rodzą się chore.  
\- Dziecko utalentowanej magicznie osoby może się urodzić w stu procentach zdrowe. Powinnaś coś o tym wiedzieć, o ile mi wiadomo, Biały Wilk również. I paru waszych czarodziejów, ale to akurat pogłoski, których nie byłem w stanie zweryfikować. - Avallac'h z westchnieniem wyłączył telewizor. - Obserwacje de Vries są owszem, prawdziwe, jednak niepoparte gruntownymi badaniami. Skąd pewność, że upośledzenie wynika z dziedziczenia Mocy, a nie jakiejś współwystępującej choroby? Skąd pewność, że nie dałoby się go uniknąć przy odpowiednim doborze partnerów? Czy wasi czarodzieje rzeczywiście robią wszystko, by znaleźć uzdolnione magicznie dzieci i zapewnić im choć minimalną edukację? Może gdyby nie przegapiali utalentowanych maluchów z ludu, problem obłąkanych wioskowych wyroczni w ogóle by nie istniał? De Vries nie odpowiada na te pytania. Nawet ich nie stawia. Jedyne, co potrafi zaproponować, to sterylizacja adeptek. W jaki sposób miałoby to wam, ludziom, pomóc w poszerzeniu wiedzy na temat dziedziczenia magicznych talentów?  
Ciri nie podobało się, że Avallac'h mówił z nieznośną, elfią wyższością Aen Saevherne, zwłaszcza że mógł mieć rację. Poza tym drażniło ją, że mówił o pani Tissai, arcymistrzyni magii, per "de Vries". To brzmiało okropnie.  
\- Akurat pani Tissaia przejmowała się losem zwykłych ludzi! - zawołała dziewczyna. - A z tym postulatem chodziło o odpowiedzialność za dzieci. Pani Tissaia nie chciała ryzykować, że będą cierpiały!  
\- Dlaczego zatem nie skupiła się na osobach, które nie panują nad Mocą? - spytał ostro elf. - W końcu to one, nie adeptki, a już zwłaszcza nie dyplomowane czarodziejki, częściej zachowują płodność. Dlaczego ich nie chciała sterylizować, skoro już kogoś musiała?  
\- Przecież nasi czarodzieje nie mają aż takiej władzy! Nie mogą tak po prostu zabronić komuś się rozmnażać.  
\- Nie mogą? Naprawdę nie mogą? - udał zdziwienie. - To skąd postulat de Vries?  
\- Przecież to zarządzenie nigdy nie weszło w życie! A w ogóle czemu cię to tak obchodzi? - zainteresowała się nagle.  
\- Pomyśl, a może znajdziesz odpowiedź. Niedoszła adeptko Aretuzy - zaakcentował ostatnie słowa.  
Skupiła się. Zmusiła do wyciszenia. I zrozumiała.  
\- Chodzi o mnie, tak? Gdybym została adeptką, Tissaia mnie też chciałaby pozbawić płodności. Zaraz! - oświeciło ją nagle. Sama się zdziwiła, że nigdy wcześniej o tym nie pomyślała. - Przecież ludzie nie są dobrze dostrojeni do magii, sam to wiele razy mówiłeś. Jeśli praktykują czary, zwykle cierpi na tym układ rozrodczy. Gdybym się dłużej uczyła, mogłabym się stać bezpłodna. Byłabym dla was bezużyteczna, to znaczy, dla pierwotnego planu z Auberonem. Zamieszanie na Thanedd i to, że nawet nie zaczęłam szkoły, to z waszej perspektywy najlepsze, co mogło się wydarzyć.  
\- Przeznaczenie nie chciało, byś została czarodziejką, dlatego nią nie zostałaś - powiedział poważnie Avallac'h. - A co do płodności... Owszem, istniało ryzyko, ale myślałem, że ochroni cię... - zawahał się, urwał nagle.  
\- Pewnie to samo, co zawsze. - Ciri wykorzystała chwilę ciszy. - Geny. Dziedzictwo Lary Dorren.  
\- Nie tym razem - powiedział głucho, nie patrząc na nią. - W tym przypadku chroniłoby cię raczej dziedzictwo Cregennana z Lod. Łajdak dostroił się do magii, nie tracąc żadnej funkcji organizmu.  
Ciri nie odpowiedziała. Kiedy Avallac'h wspominał rywala, najbezpieczniej było zostawić go w spokoju. Elf z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy włączył z powrotem telewizor.


	20. Don't say a word while we dance with the devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nigdy nie nadaję swoim fanfikom angielskich tytułów, ale tym razem poczułam potrzebę ujawnienia piosenki, która mi się skleiła z duetem Srebrnego Lisa i Jaskółki i do tej pory nie chce odkleić. Duke Dumont, "Ocean Drive", znaczy.

Avallac'h obudził się w środku nocy z niejasnym wrażeniem, że w mieszkaniu jest ktoś obcy. Czyżby włamanie? Zaniepokojony wyszedł ze swojego pokoju. W korytarzu omal nie nadepnął na czyjeś buty. Poświecił magią - obuwie było męskie i na pewno nie jego własne. Elf nie słyszał o włamywaczach, którzy zdejmowaliby buty przed pracą, za to wiedział, że w tym kraju często robią tak goście, wręcz się tego od nich oczekuje. Oznaczało to, że Ciri zaprosiła jakiegoś tubylca. O tej porze cel wizyty mógł być właściwie tylko jeden. Avallac'h wsłuchał się w odgłosy mieszkania, by potwierdzić swoje podejrzenia. Słyszał tykanie zegara, bulgotanie wody w rurach i skrzypienie tapczanu w pokoju Ciri. Bardzo charakterystyczne skrzypienie.  
No tak, mogłem się tego spodziewać, pomyślał elf. Zaraz potem dodał: o nie. Nie znowu. Tym razem nie chodziło o fizyczną zdradę. Nie myślał o Ciri w tych kategoriach, nigdy, skądże, nie on, nie o niej. Gdy kiedyś, jeszcze w Tir ná Lia, zrobiła mu w złości podobną propozycję, on odrzucił ją z gniewem, nie chciał namiastki. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że zamierzał pozwolić, by go zostawiła i spróbowała sobie ułożyć życie, zanim wykona zadanie, które dla niej przewidział, a na to właśnie się zanosiło. Zaaklimatyzowała się w tym świecie, znalazła sobie pracę i znajomych, a teraz najwyraźniej jeden z nich awansował do kategorii partnerów. Niedobrze. Bardzo niedobrze. Należało to uciąć, i to możliwie szybko.  
Avallac'h wrócił do swojego pokoju. Pomyślał, że przeznaczenie jednak jest po jego stronie. Niedawno znalazł w tym świecie coś, co w danej sytuacji powinno się okazać wielce pomocne. Miał już plan.

*

Rano zastał Ciri w kuchni, opatuloną w szlafrok i dziwnie zamyśloną. W zlewie stały dwa kubki po kawie, talerzyki i sztućce, których wieczorem tu jeszcze nie było. Dowód, że elfowi nie przyśniło się to, co odkrył w nocy.  
\- Wyglądasz na niewyspaną - zagadnął, niby obojętnie.  
Wyraźnie się zmieszała.  
\- Wiem, że nie byłaś sama - dodał Avallac'h. - Musiałem w nocy wstać i znalazłem obce buty w przedpokoju.  
Ciri spąsowiała, ale spojrzała elfowi w oczy, dość zaczepnie.  
\- Zamierzasz wygłosić komentarz o chutliwych Dh'oinne?  
\- Nie. Zamierzam zrobić sobie śniadanie, bo ty już jadłaś, jak sądzę - powiedział, otwierając lodówkę. - Mógłbym, ewentualnie, wygłosić komentarz o niewychowanych Dh'oinne, które ciskają buty akurat tam, gdzie ktoś może się o nie potknąć. Następnym razem powiedz temu komuś, żeby bardziej uważał.  
\- Kiedy właśnie... - zająknęła się. - Zastanawiam się, czy będzie jakiś następny raz. To znaczy, czy będzie tutaj. Bo widzisz... to nie jest tak, że mi się tu źle mieszka, ja to bardzo doceniam, ale chyba czas, żebyśmy się rozdzielili - mówiła teraz szybko, jakby chciała to mieć jak najszybciej za sobą. - Przeprowadzę się. Ty będziesz miał całe mieszkanie dla siebie. Co prawda nie będzie miał kto tu sprzątać i wynosić śmieci, ale przynajmniej sobie ode mnie odpoczniesz - zażartowała.  
Avallac'h pokiwał głową. Wyjął z lodówki jogurt. Nie dzieje się nic, czego byś nie przewidział, powiedział sobie.  
\- Zapomniałaś już, że ściga nas Dziki Gon? - spytał kontrolnie.  
\- Nie zapomniałam! - odparła ze złością. - Po prostu nie chcę ciągle odkładać życia na później. Eredina ani widu, ani słychu. Miałeś rację, ten świat kompletnie nie interesuje Aen Elle, jakby o nim zapomnieli. Może się uda...  
\- Obyś tego nie powiedziała w złą godzinę. - Elf sięgnął po płatki, wsypał do talerza, zalał jogurtem. - Wyraźnie nie doceniasz tego, jak metodyczny potrafi być Krogulec, jeśli musi. Prędzej czy później tu trafi.  
\- Jakoś się przecież znajdziemy w razie potrzeby - opierała się jeszcze. - Wyczuwasz takie rzeczy...  
\- Tak, wyczuwam. Znajdziemy się i uciekniemy, jak zawsze, tylko co wtedy będzie z twoim... współlokatorem? - Sięgnął po ostatni argument. - Pomyślałaś o tym? Zapomniałaś już, co Eredin potrafi zrobić ludziom, którzy są ci bliscy?  
\- Czyli co, czyli nie ma dla mnie szansy? - spytała na wpół ze złością, na wpół z rozpaczą. - Dlaczego właśnie ja?  
Mógłbym spytać o to samo, pomyślał Avallac'h.  
\- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć nic innego, niż to, co mówię zawsze. To przeznaczenie. Wiem, że to boli, ale nie ułożysz sobie tutaj życia.  
Spodziewał się, że wybuchnie, ale skuliła się na krześle.  
\- To bez sensu... - powiedziała markotnie.  
Z tym akurat Avallac'h mógłby polemizować. On tu widział sens, i to całkiem spory, kosmiczny nawet. Nie chciał się z nią jednak spierać. Był po prostu głodny.  
\- Pomyślę o tym jeszcze - obiecał, zanim zaczął jeść płatki. - Proszę cię tylko, żebyś nie podejmowała pochopnych decyzji.  
\- Nie będę - mruknęła. - O czym ja w ogóle mogę decydować?  
Poszła do siebie. Elf zjadł śniadanie. Potem zrobił sobie jeszcze kawę. Podumał trochę. W końcu, upewniwszy się, że Ciri ma dzisiaj wolne i nigdzie nie wychodzi, sam wybrał się do miasta. Na razie chodziło tylko o interesy. Z realizacją planu musiał jeszcze trochę poczekać. Dziewczyna była może narwana, ale jednak nie głupia, mogłaby nabrać podejrzeń, a lepiej, by ich nie miała. Właściwy czas nastanie za parę tygodni. Równonoc to dobre wytłumaczenie wielu magicznych fenomenów.

*

Napis przy eksponacie głosił, że jest to celtycka zapinka z IV wieku n.e. Avallac'h wiedział, że to nieprawda. Nic się nie zgadzało, ani pochodzenie przedmiotu, ani epoka. Mógłby to powiedzieć pracownikom muzeum, ale po pierwsze, nie wypadało, po drugie, i tak by mu nie uwierzyli, a nie miał zamiaru niczego udowadniać. Nie miało to zresztą żadnego znaczenia. Elf wyciągnął rękę w stronę gabloty.  
\- Nie dotykać! - zagrzmiała za jego plecami pracownica muzeum.  
Cofnął się posłusznie. To też nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Zdążył aktywować artefakt. Uwzględniając położenie tego sektora Spirali względem świata Aen Elle, charakter Eredina oraz możliwości nawigatorów obliczył, że Dziki Gon powinien się pojawić najpóźniej następnej nocy. Ciri nie będzie już mogła snuć planów o przeprowadzce, do których wracała co parę dni. On wreszcie przestanie się męczyć ze światem, w którym nie mógł nawet swobodnie czarować. Tak, wrogowie bywają przydatni, pomyślał Avallac'h, gdy wychodził z sali.


	21. Przeciąć pasmo udręki

Piętnastoletni Imlerith po raz nie wiadomo który rozmyślał o swojej żałosnej egzystencji. Dlaczego właśnie on urodził się z taką skazą? Nikt nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić, nawet Avallac'h. Wiedzący orzekł tylko, że to spontaniczna mutacja, która zdarza się raz na milion przypadków i nie ma związku ze stanem zdrowia. Oczywiście się nie przejął. Nie wiedział, jak to jest, kiedy stare elfki się nad tobą rozczulają, a dzieciaki się śmieją, i to właśnie wtedy, kiedy chcesz być wielki i groźny. Imlerith pomyślał, że nie wytrzyma już ani dnia. Musi wreszcie przeciąć pasmo udręki...

Stanowczym gestem sięgnął po brzytwę. Niech matka mówi, co chce, niech się wścieka. On skutecznie zlikwiduje te okropne loczki!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bo Imlerith nie ma włosów. Czymś musiały mu zawinić. ;)  
> Formalnie, wiem, trochę spuchło.


	22. Są takie rzeczy na Spirali, o których się ksenologom nie śniło

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Napisałam to dla mojego wewnętrznego dziecka, które się uparło, że chce więcej przygód Aen Elle w naszym świecie i że trzeba napisać kontynuację rozdziału 20. Tym razem zamiast Avallac'ha wzięłam na warsztat młode pokolenie. Tekst zawiera dużo szukania różnych rzeczy, dużo procedur udających śledztwo (wiem, że tak naprawdę to wszystko wygląda inaczej, ale, ekhem, to crack jest i moja zachcianka i raz w życiu można coś takiego napisać, nieprawdaż) i dużo teleportacji. Zawiera też dużo Caranthira (i jeśli ktoś ciekaw, on w moim headcanonie wygląda tak: http://loathen.deviantart.com/art/Caranthir-559481329 nie ma to jak znaleźć pasujący fanart!), i Imleritha, i w tle złośliwości Lisa i Krogulca. Czy zawiera sens, nie mnie oceniać.

\- Znowu uciekli.

Eredin powiedział to na głos, mimo że było to w zasadzie zbędne. Wszyscy obecni wzięli przecież udział w walce, a potem widzieli, jak Avallac'h i Jaskółka znikają gdzieś w pustce. Znacznie bardziej interesowała ich odpowiedź na pytanie, czy Jeźdźcy mają kontynuować wyprawę, czy wracać do swojego świata. Kilku, w tym rezerwowy nawigator, ucierpiało bądź od zaklęć, bądź od broni konwencjonalnej. Należało ich jak najszybciej opatrzyć, a potem oddać w ręce wyspecjalizowanych uzdrowicieli, co czyniło dalszy pościg cokolwiek problematycznym.

Eredin popatrzył na swój oddział. Potem omiótł wzrokiem ruiny, pośród których stali. Następnie znów spojrzał na swoich podwładnych. Ocenił, jakie mają szanse na sukces, i zaklął siarczyście. W hen llinge, nie w ellylon, ponieważ ellylon, język elfów sytych i szczęśliwych, nie zawierał wystarczająco mocnych przekleństw, podczas gdy uciśnieni Aen Seidhe w czasie nieudanego powstania bardzo wzbogacili swą mowę w ekspresywne wyrażenia. Wreszcie podjął decyzję.

\- Wracamy.

*

Kilka dni miejscowego czasu później do opuszczonego przez Aen Elle świata wróciło dwóch jeźdźców Gonu. Jednym był główny nawigator, drugim Imlerith. Caranthir oficjalnie przybył tylko dlatego, że Avallac'h między jednym a drugim zaklęciem powiedział pewną zastanawiającą rzecz, którą należało zbadać. Tak naprawdę był po prostu ciekaw, jak jego dawny nauczyciel radził sobie w tym dziwnym świecie z cywilizacją techniczną, poza tym jeszcze nigdy nie dostał misji tego typu i chciał się sprawdzić. Imlerith oficjalnie miał pomóc koledze, gdyby magia nie wystarczyła i zaszła konieczność zastosowania rozwiązań siłowych. Tak naprawdę po prostu mu się ostatnio nudziło i liczył na przygodę. Najlepiej erotyczną, ale gdyby trzeba było komuś rozwalić łeb, też by nie narzekał.

\- Mam nadzieję, że masz jakiś pomysł? - zagadnął Imlerith, kiedy tylko obaj przestali szczękać zębami po lądowaniu. Podróżowanie na sposób Gonu było bardzo szybkie, ale nie zapewniało komfortu termicznego.

Caranthir nie odpowiedział od razu. Uważnie obejrzał okolicę. Wyglądała na wzorcową dzicz, gdzie wilkołak mówi dobranoc, ale to jak najbardziej dogadzało nawigatorowi. Wolał się nie pokazywać miejscowym na oczy, przynajmniej na razie. Mieli z Imlerithem pewien problem natury wizerunkowej.

\- Oczywiście, że mam pomysł. - Caranthir ocknął się wreszcie z zamyślenia i wyjął z kieszeni kolorowy prostokątny przedmiot.

\- Co to takiego? - zainteresował się wojownik. - Obrazek? Jakiś dziwny... Jak oni to malują?

\- Tego się nie maluje, nie w ścisłym sensie tego słowa - odparł nawigator. - To technologia. Mają tu takie przyrządy, które zbierają widoki. Nie wiem, jak się je potem przenosi na papier. Żaden ksenolog nie opisał szczegółów procesu. W ogóle brakuje nam badań ksenologicznych, bo... A zresztą to wszystko nieważne. Ważne jest to, że ten obrazek należał do Avallac'ha. Znalazłem go po ostatniej potyczce.

\- Zgubił go?

\- Myślę, że raczej upuścił celowo. Pamiętasz chyba, co wtedy powiedział?

\- Że coś tu dla nas zostawił i mamy tego poszukać. Ten obrazek to wskazówka?

Caranthir przypomniał sobie stare czasy, jeszcze zanim dorósł i zaczął się kłócić z mistrzem. Grywali wtedy w zagadki i Avallac'h podrzucał mu czasem wskazówki w nieoczekiwanych miejscach. Nawigator nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że dawny nauczyciel spodziewał się go i umyślnie nawiązał do ich wspólnych wspomnień. Zapewne po ty, by szydzić.

\- Niezupełnie wskazówka - odparł Caranthir. - Ale nam pomoże.

Przypomniał sobie jeszcze jedną rzecz, którą robił u Avallac'ha. W wojsku tępiono to jako popis, na jaki nawigator Gonu nie może sobie pozwalać. Caranthir podporządkował się, uznawał argumenty starych nawigatorów, ale czasem brakowało mu dawnej swobody. Tym razem nie tylko mógł, ale i musiał wrócić do ulubionych metod.

\- Trzymaj się mnie - powiedział nawigator. - Dosłownie trzymaj.

\- Ale po co? - zdziwił się Imlerith.

\- Zobaczysz - Caranthir uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Jedną ręką wyczarował teleport, drugą objął wzdragającego się lekko kolegę i pociągnął go ze sobą w stronę wejścia.

*

Po drugiej stronie teleportu był pokój. Nieduży jak na standardy Aen Elle, choć niewykluczone, że miejscowi uznaliby pomieszczenie za spore. W pokoju nie było żywego ducha, nawigator nie wyczuwał też obecności żadnych żywych istot w sąsiednich pomieszczeniach. Przyjrzał się tutejszym meblom. Pod jedną ścianą stały szafki, pod drugą dziwny wyściełany mebel, ni to łóżko, ni to ława, przed nim dziwnie niski stół. Pod trzecią ścianą stał fotel, na którym z miejsca usiadł lekko oszołomiony Imlerith.

\- Gdzie my właściwie jesteśmy?

\- W pomieszczeniu, które przedstawiał obrazek. Avallac'h chciał, żebyśmy tu weszli.

\- Ale... jak ty to zrobiłeś?

\- Teleportacja na obraz - wyjaśnił nawigator.

\- Tak w ogóle można?

\- Tak w ogóle to nie można, ale ja umiem - odparł chełpliwie Caranthir. - Mam dziki talent, zapomniałeś? O ile mój cel nie znajduje się w innym świecie, mogę wyczarować teleport bez użycia formuł i lokalizacji, wystarczy, że wyobrażę sobie miejsce, w które zamierzam trafić. Talfryn próbował mnie tego zresztą oduczyć, bo takie teleporty nie grzeszą stabilnością, ale nie zapomniałem, jak się to robi.

\- Ty... - Imlerith wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie bardzo wiedział, co, więc nie dokończył. - Myślisz, że Avallac'h tu mieszkał?

\- Zapewne.

\- Strasznie to małe. Jak on mógł tu wytrzymać?

Caranthir też się nad tym zastanawiał. Wszystko, co jego dawny nauczyciel robił w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy, wydawało mu się szalone.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Najwyraźniej uznał, że tak trzeba.

Nawigator obszedł i przeskanował pomieszczenie.

\- Nigdzie ani śladu magii - orzekł. - Zwykłych pułapek też raczej nie ma.

Imlerith przeciągnął się, po czym wstał z fotela.

\- Też się tu rozejrzę, ale konwencjonalnie. Ty idź szukać dalej.

\- To ja odpowiadam za tę wyprawę - przypomniał dobitnie Caranthir.

\- Wybacz - powiedział Imlerith. - Stare nawyki.

No tak. Caranthir urodził się ładnych parę dekad później od Imleritha i ciągle był jednym z najmłodszych jeźdźców. W dodatku Imlerith dostawał wcześniej samodzielne zadania w innych światach. Rzeczywiście miał utrwalone nawyki, w zaistniałych okolicznościach cokolwiek obraźliwe, ale skoro przeprosił...

\- Jeśli chcesz się tu rozejrzeć, zrób to - zgodził się Caranthir.

Zostawił towarzysza w pokoju z miękkimi meblami. Sam wyszedł do pomieszczenia naprzeciwko. Wyglądało obco, ale pachniało jedzeniem i były tu garnki, czyli musiała to być kuchnia. Nawigator zrobił kolejny skan. Wykrył ślady czarów sprzed dobrych kilkunastu dni. Avallac'h trzymał tu coś doprawianego magią, ale musiał to już zużyć albo przenieść gdzie indziej.

Caranthir zainteresował się kuchennymi urządzeniami i zaczął je ostrożnie badać. Zauważył kran i jakąś wajchę. Gdy ją podniósł, trysnęła woda. Uznał, że to wygodne rozwiązanie. Na blacie obok stało trochę porzuconych naczyń, w tym kubek ze zwiędłą natką pietruszki. Jeszcze dalej pojemnik... nie, raczej dzbanek z dziwnie gładkiego materiału, z przyciskiem na uchwycie. Nawigator nacisnął przycisk. Zapaliło się małe światełko, a chwilę później dzbanek - nie, czajnik - zaczął się nagrzewać. Caranthir wyłączył urządzenie, nie potrzebował wrzątku. Zaczął metodycznie otwierać wszystko, co miało drzwiczki. Znalazł naczynia, makarony w opakowaniach ze śliskiego materiału, jakieś płatki, jakieś przyprawy, jakieś tubylcze kuchenne przyrządy, których nie potrafiłby obsługiwać. Wszystko prawdopodobnie było proste w użytkowaniu, ale dla miejscowych. Nie dla rodowitego Aen Elle.

Nawigator dopiero teraz rzeczywiście zdał sobie sprawę, jak dziwną kryjówkę wybrał jego dawny mistrz. Jak obcą, jak trudną dla elfa. W jaki sposób Avallac'h nauczył się tu żyć? Improwizowali z Jaskółką, czy może Wiedzący znał ten świat już wcześniej? Caranthir pamiętał, że jego nauczyciel czasami znikał na długie tygodnie. Twierdził, że przebywał w świecie Aen Seidhe, ale przecież nie musiał mówić prawdy. Jeśli jednak zaglądał właśnie tu, po co to robił? Czego tu szukał? Przecież ten świat skreślono z listy dobrych do podboju jakieś pięć wieków temu...

Dobiegające z sąsiedniego pokoju odgłosy, których Caranthir się nie spodziewał, przerwały jego rozmyślania. Nawigator wiedział, że w mieszkaniu nie ma nikogo poza nim samym i Imlerithem, tymczasem wyraźnie słyszał głos jakiejś kobiety. Wrócił do pokoju z miękkimi meblami. Zobaczył kolegę, który rozbawiony i zafascynowany jednocześnie wpatrywał się w ruchome obrazki na płaskim ekranie. Caranthir już wcześniej zauważył czarny prostokąt, ale nie zwrócił na niego szczególnej uwagi. Myślał, że to po prostu element wystroju mieszkania, dekoracja bez praktycznego zastosowania.

\- Widzisz? To lepsze niż te wasze megaskopy - kpiąco powiedział wojownik, wskazując ekran.

\- Jak to włączyłeś? - zainteresował się Caranthir.

\- A największym guzikiem - odparł Imlerith, podsuwając koledze pod nos czarny prostokątny przedmiot. - A tymi tu - wskazał przyciski oznaczone plusem i minusem - można zmieniać obrazki.

\- I co, liczysz na to, że trafisz na gołe dziewczyny? - spytał drwiąco nawigator.

Był trochę zazdrosny, że to właśnie Imlerith dokonał imponującego technicznego odkrycia. Sam próbował sobie przypomnieć, czy któryś ksenolog choćby wspomniał o podobnym urządzeniu, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Możliwe, że było jeszcze mniej znane Aen Elle, niż machiny do zbierania zwykłych obrazów. Oczywiście. Ksenolodzy, w przeciwieństwie do genetyków, profetologów i portaloznawców, nie bardzo umieli walczyć o fundusze, więc systematycznych i co ważniejsze aktualnych badań prawie nie było.

\- Wolę gołe dziewczyny z krwi i kości. Obrazki są dobre dla tych, którzy nie potrafią zdobyć żywej panny - odciął się Imlerith. - Ta Dh'oine tutaj podaje wiadomości. Parę dni temu narobiliśmy tu niezłego zamieszania. Miejscowi mogli dostrzec nasze lądowanie, a już na pewno powinni zauważyć, że ktoś im rozwalił tamtą halę, przecież ona się praktycznie rozsypała od zaklęć, kiedy walczyliśmy z Avallac'hem. Padły trupy - wojownik uśmiechnął się radośnie. - Może coś o nas powiedzą.

No tak, to też było w stylu Imleritha. Gdyby zobaczył się w ruchomych obrazkach, połechtałoby mu to ego. Nawigator uznał, że to jednak ważne. Skoro już tu są, dobrze by było ustalić, czy miejscowi mają jakieś pojęcie o sprawie, w którą zostali wplątani, a jeśli tak, co o niej mówią. Caranthir wiedział, że wizyty Aen Elle czasem wywierały na ludzkie kultury zupełnie nieoczekiwany, spektakularny wpływ, nawet jeśli dla samych elfów dana wyprawa była drobiazgiem - a tu przecież nie chodziło o drobiazg.

\- To oglądaj - łaskawie zgodził się z Imlerithem.

Sam wrócił do przeglądania pomieszczeń. Otworzył najbliższe drzwi, które wcześniej pominął. Zapachniało mydłem, więc musiała to być łazienka. Była ciemna, zbyt ciemna dla kogokolwiek z wyjątkiem wampirów. Skoro mieszkanie było przeznaczone dla ludzi, musiało tu istnieć jakieś oświetlenie... Caranthir na próbę nacisnął duży przycisk na ścianie i rzeczywiście zrobiło się jasno. Pomyślał, że dostatecznie zaawansowana technologia niczym się nie różni od czarów, przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o komfort życia. Sprawdził, czy nie ma śladów magii, ale niczego nie wyczuł, zresztą sama idea czarowania w łazience wydała mu się absurdalna, nigdy o czymś takim nie słyszał. Obejrzał pomieszczenie. Było małe, jak na elfie standardy wręcz żałośnie małe, można tu było dostać klaustrofobii. Zajrzał do szafki - jakaś chemia. Obok stało spore białe urządzenie z przezroczystymi drzwiczkami. Chyba służyło do prania, bo ktoś postawił na nim kosz z brudnymi ubraniami. Caranthir mógłby je przejrzeć, ale poczuł zażenowanie. Imlerith może tu sobie potem szukać używanej dziewczęcej bielizny, o ile ma taki fetysz, on nie miał zamiaru grzebać w tych rzeczach. Wycofał się i zgasił światło.

Nawigator poszedł w stronę drzwi, które wyglądały na wejście do mieszkania. Po lewej i po prawej stronie znajdowały się drzwi do pokojów. Jedne z nich nosiły ślady magii. Caranthir od razu się zorientował, że to prosta blokada pajęczynowa, stosowana czasem, gdy trzeba było powstrzymać ludzi albo inne istoty nieznające magii. Dla dorosłych Aen Elle pajęczynówka nie była żadną przeszkodą, uznał więc, że miała im raczej wskazać drogę, niż ich zatrzymać. Co innego, gdyby obaj z Imlerithem byli jeszcze dziećmi...

Caranthir przypomniał sobie nagle, jak jego matka próbowała w ten sposób zabezpieczać zapasy słodyczy. Przypomniał sobie też, jak sam później chował za pajęczynówką swój dobytek przed młodszym rodzeństwem. Brat i siostra z jakiegoś powodu zawsze byli przekonani, że wszystko, co ma najstarszy, jest lepsze i ciekawsze. Grzebali mu w rzeczach, kiedy tylko mogli. Rodzice powinni coś z tym zrobić, ale z reguły stawali po stronie tych małych szkodników. Caranthir uważał to za straszną niesprawiedliwość. Jakby to ci młodsi, zrodzeni z własnej inicjatywy matki i ojca (choć, owszem, zaaprobowani przez kierownika projektu), byli ich prawdziwymi dziećmi, a on, pierworodny, niezupełnie należał do rodziny. Jakby nie opłacało się w niego inwestować uczuciowo, skoro i tak miał szybko odejść na naukę. Do dziś nie wiedział, co ma o tym myśleć, wolał tego zresztą nie robić. Był zły na siebie, że akurat teraz zaczął roztrząsać takie rzeczy. Zostawił pomieszczenie z pajęczynówką na koniec, wszedł do pokoju po drugiej stronie korytarza.

Od razu było widać, że musiała tu mieszkać Jaskółka. Na biurku stało duże lusterko, walały się typowo dziewczyńskie kosmetyki i spinki do włosów. Łóżko było przykryte narzutą z lwem. Lwiątko z Cintry, wnuczka Lwicy, przypomniał sobie Caranthir, najwyraźniej zatęskniła za nieżyjącą babcią, ludzki sentyment kazał jej nabyć właśnie taki koc. Nawigator dla porządku przeskanował pomieszczenie, ale nie wyczuł żadnej magii. Zajrzał do szafek. Znalazł tam tylko to, czego się spodziewał, czyli ubrania. Znowu bielizna, bluzki, bluzy, spodnie, kurtka. Czarna sukienka, szokująco krótka, na pewno odsłaniała nogi do połowy uda, a może i wyżej. Wulgarne, jak to u ludzi. Ale interesujące... Caranthir czym prędzej wrócił do biurka.

W szufladzie znalazł umowę. Zlecenie dotyczyło ochrony obiektu. No tak, to prawie wiedźmińskie zajęcie. W szufladzie leżały jeszcze jakieś świstki, dowody, że dostawała wypłatę. Caranthir postanowił je zabrać, uznał, że musi jakoś udokumentować wyprawę. Znalazł płócienną torbę, wyrzucił zawartość - kilka granatowych ciuszków - i spakował papiery. Otworzył jeszcze drzwiczki biurka i to, co znalazł w środku, rozbawiło go.

W szafce było jedzenie. Całkiem sporo tutejszego, gotowego jedzenia, chyba słodyczy, sądząc po obrazkach na opakowaniach. Czyżby Ciri jadła w ukryciu przed Avallac'hem? Dlaczego to robiła? Niemożliwe, żeby wysyłał ją spać bez kolacji, musiało chodzić o coś innego. Wstydziła się upodobań smakowych? A może Avallac'h wygłaszał jej pogadanki o zdrowym odżywianiu, dlatego wolała chować niektóre rzeczy w pokoju i jeść ukradkiem, żeby ich uniknąć? Caranthir uznał, że to całkiem prawdopodobne. Postanowił zabrać słodycze. Jakoś szkoda mu się zrobiło, że się zmarnują. Zapakował wszystko do torby.

\- Skończyłeś? - Imlerith wsadził głowę do pokoju. - Bo wiadomości się skończyły. Miałem rację, mówili o nas. Dh'oinne ciągle próbują ustalić, co się właściwie zdarzyło. W sprawie hali wahają się między "atakiem terrorystycznym" a "porachunkami mafijnymi na wielką skalę". Lądowanie też zauważyli. Uznali je za "niewyjaśnione zjawisko, niewytłumaczalną katastrofę naturalną", ale mają różne teorie. Jedna jest nawet trafna. Ktoś wymyślił, że to efekt działań cywilizacji pozaziemskiej. - Elf z trudem zwalczył śmiech. - Wyobraź sobie, tubylcy orzekli, że to kompletny wariat.

\- Nic dziwnego - mruknął Caranthir. - Gdy ludzie słyszą kogoś, kto burzy ich porządek świata, zwykle orzekają, że jest obłąkany. Ma to pewien sens. Przynajmniej nie tracą czasu na mierzenie się z czymś, co ich tak czy owak przerasta. Znalazłeś coś poza tymi obrazkami? Coś w szafach?

\- Jakieś ręczniki, obrusy i inne płachty, chyba zasłony na okna. Poza tym jakieś mechaniczne coś do nie wiem czego, wyściełaną deskę na nóżkach i żelazko.

\- Żelazko? - powtórzył nawigator. Z jakiegoś powodu żelazko wydało mu się niedorzeczne.

\- No przecież mówię, żelazko - zirytował się Imlerith. - Co prawda było zimne i nie wiem, jak się je nagrzewa, ale to na pewno żelazko. Nic więcej w szafkach nie było.

Czyli Avallac'h i Jaskółka jeszcze się tu wystarczająco nie zasiedzieli, pomyślał Caranthir. Gdyby było inaczej, obrośliby w rzeczy. Puste szafki zawsze kuszą, żeby coś kupić i w nich trzymać, nawet jeśli można się bez tego obejść.

\- Został nam pokój Avallac'ha - powiedział nawigator. - Chodźmy.

Wypchnął Imleritha do przedpokoju, zdjął blokadę z drzwi. Wszedł pierwszy.

\- Wiedziałem, że sobie z nami pogrywa - odezwał się. - Patrz.

Na komodzie leżał list starannie zaadresowany równym pismem Wiedzącego. "Do wodza Dearg Ruadhri, Eredina Bréacc Glas". Wodza, nie króla. Avallac'h najwyraźniej uparł się ignorować pewne wydarzenia. Caranthir schował list do kieszeni, nie do torby. Nie chciał go mieszać z innymi papierami.

\- Nie jesteś ciekaw, co napisał? - zagadnął Imlerith.

\- Nie uczyli cię, że nie wypada otwierać cudzej korespondencji, zwłaszcza gdy chodzi o list do wodza? Zresztą jak znam ich obu, to same szyderstwa. Mogę je sobie wyobrazić.

\- Pewnie tak - zgodził się Imlerith. - Stale powtarzają te same aluzje, tylko w różnych konfiguracjach. Kiedyś chłopaki liczyli je, punktowali i pod koniec każdego miesiąca robili podsumowanie. Jeśli uzbierało się dość punktów, piliśmy wódkę. Jeśli nie, szliśmy na wino.

\- Bawiliście się w liczenie? - zdziwił się Caranthir. - Ty też?

\- Mhm. - Imlerith otworzył szafę, zaczął przeglądać zawartość.

\- Aż tak ci się nudziło? Myślałem, że Spirala zapewniała ci dość rozrywek.

\- Ech, ty jednak nic jeszcze nie wiesz o życiu... - westchnął wojownik. - Ciekawe rzeczy to się dzieją teraz, przedtem przez całe dekady nie było co robić. Czasem się trafiła potyczka z jednorożcami, ale poza tym zwykłe patrole, rutyna. Nuda, aż gwizdało. - Imlerith wyjął kilka ubrań, przyjrzał się im krytycznie i odwiesił je z powrotem.

Caranthir spojrzał na niego pytająco.

\- Co ty właściwie robisz?

\- No jak to co? - wojownik wzruszył ramionami. - Szukam przebrania. Zamierzam wyjść na miasto, a nasze mundury, nie wspominając o zbrojach, budziłyby tu sensację, nie sądzisz?

Oczywiście, że sądził. To właśnie był jeden z problemów wizerunkowych, z którymi musieli się uporać. Sam się zdziwił, że nie przyszło mu do głowy najprostsze rozwiązanie.

\- Znajdź coś i dla mnie - rzucił.

Sam zajął się tym, co do niego należało, to znaczy skanowaniem. Wyczuł magię, ale tak samo zwietrzałą, jak w kuchni. Zrezygnowany przejrzał zawartość komody, nie znalazł tam jednak niczego, co by mu się przydało. Zajął się toaletką. W lewej szufladzie leżał plik papierów, które wyglądały na rachunki. Spakował je do torby bez przeglądania. Później sprawdzi, za co lokatorzy mieszkania płacili i komu. Prawa szuflada toaletki była prawie pusta. Avallac'h niczego tam nie trzymał albo zdążył wszystko zabrać, wszystko z wyjątkiem małego prostokąta. Caranthir wziął go do ręki, przeczytał napisy. Była to karta biblioteczna. No tak, tego się mógł po mistrzu spodziewać. Nawigator zastanowił się, czy tutejsi bibliotekarze też są tak okropni, jak te stare elfki z Biblioteki Głównej Akademii, które potrafiły przez cały miesiąc wypominać studentowi źle wypisany rewers. Na karcie był adres. Caranthir postanowił, że odwiedzi bibliotekę, ot tak, dla sprawdzenia. Zamknął szuflady, otworzył drzwiczki, ale tu już nic nie znalazł. Avallac'h naprawdę nie zdążył się jeszcze dorobić wielu rzeczy.

\- Pest, czemu to wszystko jest takie wąskie? - zrzędził Imlerith z dna szafy. - Nie mam co na siebie włożyć!

\- Po co się tak rozrosłeś w ramionach? - spytał Caranthir. Nie powinien, bo przecież wiedział, ale po prostu nie mógł się powstrzymać.

\- Mówisz tak, jakbym miał wybór. Wyrosłem taki, jakiego mnie hodowano - Imlerith znalazł ubranie z czarnej dzianiny, rozciągnął je w rękach. - To wygląda na szerokie, może wejdę - ucieszył się. - Skończyłeś przeszukanie?

\- Tak. Myślę, że możemy... - zaczął nawigator, ale nie dokończył. Usłyszał, że ktoś majstruje przy drzwiach wejściowych.

Imlerith wrzucił ubranie z powrotem do szafy i szykował się do rozwiązań siłowych, ale Caranthir go powstrzymał.

\- Najpierw zobaczmy, kto to. Uniewidocznię nas dla ludzi - powiedział i rzucił czar na siebie, kolegę i rzeczy, które zamierzali zabrać. Zwinął je jeszcze i dla absolutnej pewności schował pod łóżkiem. Potem obaj z Imlerithem stanęli przy drzwiach do pokoju.

Do mieszkania weszła ludzka kobieta w średnim wieku, a za nią trzej mężczyźni.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że ten Lisowski to oszust i że coś na niego macie - usprawiedliwiała się od progu. - Skąd miałam wiedzieć? Taki miły człowiek... A on tu jakieś ciemne interesy prowadził. Ja naprawdę nic nie wiedziałam - powtórzyła.

Caranthir z trudem powstrzymał śmiech. Żałował teraz, że wcześniej nie wyciszył siebie i Imleritha, bo gdy był niewidzialny, czarowanie bardzo go męczyło, a wytłumienie byłoby teraz bardzo przydatne. Mogliby do woli rechotać z tego, co powiedziała ta Dh'oine. Lisowski to miły człowiek? Toż nic się nie zgadzało, a już zwłaszcza rasa. W dodatku Avallac'h najwyraźniej naraził się jakimś ludzkim siłom porządkowym, straży czy jak to się tu zwało. Mistrzu, w coś ty się wpakował, spytał w duchu Caranthir. Na stare lata zostałeś awanturnikiem? Po takiej pięknej karierze naukowej...

Nawigator pomyślał, że wszystko zaczyna się układać w logiczną całość. Kilka dni wcześniej trafili do tego świata, bo Avallac'h aktywował artefakt. W oddziale nie wierzyli, by zrobił to przez przypadek, ale też nie potrafili zrozumieć, po co miałby ściągać na siebie ich uwagę i ryzykować starcie, jeżeli w tym świecie żyło mu się wygodnie. Teraz Caranthir znalazł możliwą odpowiedź. Wcale nie żyło mu się tu łatwo, miał kłopoty, przez które tak czy inaczej musiał stąd uciekać, i chciał fajerwerki na pożegnanie. Biorąc pod uwagę, w jakim stylu odszedł z Tir ná Lia, można było uwierzyć w taką wersję wydarzeń.

Tymczasem ludzie dyskutowali dalej.

\- O tym, że przy wynajmowaniu mieszkania należy spisać umowę, a zarobione pieniądze uwzględnić w zeznaniu podatkowym, też pani nie wiedziała? - spytał szorstko jeden z mężczyzn, zapewne ich dowódca.

\- A to tak jakoś wyszło, sama nie wiem, czemu - pisnęła kobieta. - Zmanipulował mnie, wiadomo, oszust. A ta dziewuszka, Jaskólska, to też pewnie nakłamała. Pewnie się inaczej nazywa i to żadna rodzina dla niego. Na pewno tu w grzechu żyli! - krzyknęła właścicielka mieszkania, jakby właśnie doznała olśnienia.

Caranthir nie miał innego wyjścia, jak zatkać sobie usta dłonią, inaczej by parsknął. Przypomniało mu się, że całkiem niedawno Imlerith snuł przy wódce rozważania na temat podobieństwa Ciri do Lary i możliwych konsekwencji tegoż. Najwyraźniej nie trzeba było wcześniej słyszeć o przeszłości Wiedzącego, by mieć podobne skojarzenia. Caranthir sam nie był pewien, co o tym myśleć. Z jednej strony pamiętał jeszcze, co Avallac'h mówił o ludzkich kobietach, z drugiej widział przecież na własne oczy, że jego dawny nauczyciel robił ostatnio rzeczy, których nikt się po nim nie spodziewał...

Imlerith obcesowo przerwał mu rozważania.

 _Będziemy tak stać i patrzeć czy coś zrobimy_ , spytał telepatycznie.

 _Listu i tak nie znajdą, a to jedyna rzecz, którą naprawdę musimy zabrać,_ odpowiedział Caranthir _. Zostawimy ich na razie w spokoju. Jestem ciekaw, o co tu chodzi._

Nawigator wyczuł, że Imlerith poszedł do pokoju z miękkimi meblami, zdecydowany tam przeczekać katastrofę w postaci najścia ludzi. Caranthir trzymał się blisko śledczych, starając się zarazem unikać kontaktu fizycznego. Patrzył, jak teraz dla odmiany oni, przy akompaniamencie lamentów właścicielki, kręcą się po mieszkaniu. O dziwo ludzie nie zorientowali się, że ktoś dosłownie chwilę przed nimi przeszukiwał pomieszczenia. "Brak śladów włamania", orzekli i to im chyba wystarczyło. Punkt dla nas, pomyślał Caranthir.

Chwilę później nawigatorowi zrzedła mina, a raczej zrzedłaby, gdyby był widzialny. Zobaczył, że ludzie zbierają z mebli odciski palców. Nie wiedział, do czego miały służyć, ale nie spodobało mu się to. Uprzytomnił sobie, że obaj z Imlerithem dla wygody zdjęli rękawice i dotykali wszystkiego gołymi rękami, co oznaczało, że musieli zostawić ślady na szafkach. Mówił sobie, że to na pewno nic groźnego, a już zwłaszcza oni, przybysze z innego świata na gościnnych występach, nie muszą się niczym przejmować, ale i tak czuł się dziwnie z myślą, że niechcący zostawił coś ludziom, że posłuży do badań, będzie figurował w dokumentacji sprawy. Na szczęście potem Dh'oinne zaczęli szukać różnych rzeczy i to mu znów poprawiło humor.

\- Macie jakieś papiery? - dopytywał dowódca.

\- Nie ma żadnych - zameldował jeden ze śledczych.

Ależ są, cały czas są w tym mieszkaniu, ale prędzej znajdziecie wczorajszy dzień, niż jakiekolwiek dokumenty, pomyślał ze złośliwą satysfakcją nawigator.

Śledczy dali wreszcie spokój papierom. Uznali, że lokatorzy zdążyli je zabrać lub zniszczyć, i zaczęli mówić o jakichś substancjach, którymi rzekomo handlował Lisowski i które mogły się znajdować również w mieszkaniu. Nazwy nic Caranthirowi nie mówiły, ale z rozmowy wynikało, że chodzi o coś nielegalnego. Czyżby Avallac'h produkował tu narkotyki? A może po prostu warzył mikstury, które tutejszym ludziom wydały się podejrzane, dlatego zaczęli śledztwo? Nawigator nie był w stanie rozstrzygnąć, ale ze względu na ślady magii w kuchni stawiał na drugą możliwość. Co za świat, w którym ścigają czarodzieja za zwykły eliksir, pomyślał i pożałował Avallac'ha.

Współczucie nie trwało długo. Caranthir zapomniał o nim, gdy odkrył istnienie technologii, o której wcześniej nie słyszał. Z kieszeni jednego z mężczyzn zaczęły się wydobywać głośne dźwięki. Śledczy powiedział, że "musi odebrać", wyjął prostokątny przedmiot i zaczął do niego mówić. Komunikator albo coś podobnego, zrozumiał nawigator i mimo woli poczuł podziw. Oczywiście wiedział, że ludzie przez swoje wynalazki zużywali i niszczyli światy, w których żyli, ale jednemu nie mógł zaprzeczyć. To naprawdę była technologia na poziomie magii.

Ludzki wynalazek zainspirował go do działania. Caranthir pomyślał, że przecież ma przy sobie lokalizator. Zabrał go na wypadek, gdyby chcieli się z Imlerithem rozdzielić, ale teraz uznał, że może z niego zrobić lepszy użytek. Postanowił podrzucić go dowódcy śledczych. Dzięki temu będzie mógł go znaleźć, złożyć mu wizytę i przesłuchać go po swojemu. Oczywiście mógłby to zrobić od razu, mieli z Imlerithem przewagę niewidzialności, mogliby bez trudu pojmać dowódcę, a resztę ludzi pozabijać, ale Caranthir wolał subtelniejsze metody. Poza tym sam pomysł włamania się teleportem do kolejnego mieszkania wydał mu się zabawny. Z tą myślą nawigator przyjrzał się rzeczom dowódcy śledczych. Zastanowił się, gdzie najlepiej umieścić lokalizator, i zdecydował, że najlepiej będzie wsunąć go na dno teczki. Caranthir dla pewności jeszcze przytwierdził lokalizator czarami i uniewidocznił. Potem musiał się oprzeć o ścianę, bo zakręciło mu się w głowie. Czarowanie na niewidoku naprawdę było wyczerpujące.

Chwilę później usłyszał coś, co momentalnie go otrzeźwiło.

\- Dobra, zabierzcie w końcu materiał do badań DNA. Chłopaki z laboratorium twierdzą, że ten Lisowski produkuje rzeczy jak nie z tego świata, zobaczymy, jakie ma geny. Może to faktycznie ufok? - powiedział dowódca śledczych.

Jego podwładni zaśmiali się, ale Caranthirowi nie było wesoło. Człowiek mówił prawdę, choć o tym nie wiedział, a nawigator wcale nie był pewien, czy to dobrze, że ludzie będą mieli próbkę elfich genów. W dodatku z Avallac'hem była przecież Jaskółka, a ona była absolutnie wyjątkowa, nikt nie powinien się dowiedzieć, jak bardzo. Tubylcy co prawda nie mają pojęcia o Spirali i podróżach między światami, nie mają możliwości technicznych, by włączyć się do gry, nie wiedzą nawet, że jakaś gra się toczy, ale mimo wszystko...

Caranthir gorączkowo zastanawiał się, co robić. Od razu zabić tych śledczych, spalić mieszkanie, by zniszczyć wszystkie możliwe ślady biologiczne, i wracać do swojego świata? To by było praktyczne, ale czy najlepsze? Nie, to by była przesada. Co ludzie mogą właściwie zrobić z paroma komórkami, nawet nie rozrodczymi? Stworzą z nich drugą Jaskółkę? Przecież to absurd. Nikt nie potrafiłby tego dokonać. Poza tym nawet jeśli stwierdzą w próbkach anomalie genetyczne, najpewniej będą je sobie jakoś tłumaczyć po swojemu. Nie dojdą do prawdy.

Pokrzepiony tą myślą Caranthir pozwolił, by ludzie zabrali materiał do analizy. Z niedowierzaniem patrzył na to, co pakowali. Grzebienie z włosami rozumiał, Aen Elle też używali włosów w niektórych badaniach, ale szczoteczki do zębów? Czyżby ludzie potrafili badać geny w ślinie? Nawigator nigdy o czymś takim nie słyszał. Albo po prostu brakowało mu wiedzy o metodach Avallac'ha, albo ludzie zdołali osiągnąć więcej, niż...

Nie odważył się dokończyć bluźnierczej myśli.

*

Gdy ludzie w końcu wynieśli się z mieszkania, mamrocząc coś o "dalszej obserwacji", elfy mogły się wreszcie uwidocznić i zająć jedzeniem, które zostało po wypłoszonych lokatorach. Co prawda napoczęta wędlina wyglądała tak, jakby miała zamiar sama wyemigrować z chłodziarki, ale na półkach zostało też całkiem sporo rzeczy zapakowanych w ten tutejszy, dziwnie śliski materiał. Caranthirowi udało się też zagotować wodę, więc zaparzyli sobie herbaty. Jedli i pili w ciszy. Nawigator milczał, bo musiał pomyśleć, Imlerith, bo nie chciał przeszkadzać.

Dearg Ruadhri mieli oprócz regulaminu trochę niepisanych zasad. Część dotyczyła relacji z nawigatorami, a najważniejsza z nich głosiła: nigdy nie przeszkadzaj nawigatorowi, który poprosił o czas do namysłu. Zdarzały się już przypadki, że rozproszony nawigator mylił obliczenia i formuły, ścinał zły sektor i pakował cały oddział do niewłaściwego świata, a potem trzeba było zawracać przez pół Spirali. Tym razem nie chodziło o wytyczenie trasy, ale Imlerith tak przywykł stosować się do próśb nawigatorów o ciszę, że siedział teraz przy kuchennym stole i w milczeniu pracował szczękami, mimo że najchętniej wygarnąłby Caranthirowi, co o nim myśli. Gdyby to on decydował o losach wyprawy, albo zupełnie zignorowałby ludzkie śledztwo - niech sobie Dh'oinne robią, co chcą, teraz już i tak nie złapią Lisa ani Jaskółki - albo już załatwił sprawę, krwawo, siłowo i na dobre. Nie rozumiał, po co Caranthir chce się bawić w lokalizacje i przeskoki. Młody był na ogół dobrym towarzyszem broni, ale czasem miewał takie pomysły, że nic, tylko w łeb trzasnąć. Imlerith miał jeszcze nadzieję, że plan kolegi uwzględnia jakieś morderstwo. To by mu bardzo poprawiło nastrój.

Nawigator dopił tymczasem herbatę i ocknął się z zadumy.

\- Myślisz, że o tej porze biblioteka jest jeszcze otwarta?

Imlerith zakrztusił się z wrażenia. Spodziewał się różnych pytań, ale na pewno nie tego.

\- Po co ci biblioteka? - odezwał się, kiedy przestał kaszleć. - Potrzebujesz czegoś?

\- Właściwie to nie - przyznał Caranthir. - Poszedłbym tam po prostu z ciekawości. Zajrzałbym do czytelni, poszukał książek o genetyce, zorientował się, co miejscowi potrafią robić z genami...

Młody miał dziwną minę, ni to zaciętą, ni to tęskną. Imlerithowi momentalnie przeszła złość na nawigatora. Przypomniał sobie, że zanim Caranthir zaciągnął się do Czerwonych Jeźdźców, ładnych parę lat spędził u Avallac'ha. Z taką przeszłością nie mógł być do końca normalny. Zresztą przez pościg za Jaskółką prawie wszyscy mieli teraz obsesję na punkcie genów. Strach pomyśleć, do czego to dojdzie. Imlerith pogratulował sobie w duchu, że sam jeszcze zachowuje zdrowy dystans.

\- Zamierzasz się tu dokształcać? - spytał kpiąco.

\- Czemu nie? - bronił się nawigator. - Skoro już jesteśmy w tym świecie...

\- Podejście jak u Wiedzącego - skomentował Imlerith. Nagle coś przyszło mu do głowy. - Myślisz, że Avallac'h robił w tym świecie to samo? To znaczy, chodził do biblioteki?

\- Miał kartę biblioteczną, więc pewnie tak. On lubi mieć stały dostęp do książek. Choćby i ludzkich.

Caranthir zajrzał do pustego już kubka po herbacie i długo wpatrywał się w dno, jakby szukał tam odpowiedzi na jakieś pytanie.

\- Co chcesz zrobić z tym Dh'oine, któremu podrzuciłeś lokalizator? - spytał Imlerith, trochę żeby przerwać milczenie, ale głównie z prawdziwej ciekawości.

\- Chcę zaczekać do nocy, a potem wejść do jego mieszkania, spacyfikować ludzi, z którymi mieszka, o ile tacy są, a jego samego dokładnie wypytać - Caranthir uśmiechnął się wilczo.

\- A potem?

\- To zależy, czego się dowiem. Może trzeba będzie wypytać jeszcze kogoś. Może uznam, że trzeba zniszczyć wszystkie dowody, które już zebrali i jeszcze mogą zebrać, zwłaszcza ślady biologiczne. Te w mieszkaniu też. Nie jestem pewien, z czego oni potrafią zebrać materiał, więc...

\- Na wszelki wypadek podpalamy całość - Imlerith domyślnie pokiwał głową.

Plan zaczynał mu się podobać. Podpalenie byłoby jakąś odmianą, zwykle przecież wymrażali. Trochę mu było szkoda ruchomych obrazków i innych rzeczy, którymi mogliby się tu pobawić, ale jak mus, to mus. Pomyślał, że kiedy Avallac'h widowiskowo pożegnał się z Tir ná Lia, podpalając własną pracownię i archiwum, niechcący stworzył pewien wzorzec postępowania.

*

\- Masz osobliwy gust - dobiegło zza pleców Zimnickiego.

Policjant w panice zamknął przeglądarkę, zawstydzony tym, że ktoś go przyłapał. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że przecież dorobił się wreszcie własnych czterech kątów (z kredytem, od którego robiło mu się ciemno przed oczami, ale jednak) i mieszkał sam, bez wścibskich krewnych ani współlokatorów. Samotność oznaczała między innymi to, że mógł sobie po pracy dla odreagowania stresów swobodnie oglądać w sieci, co mu się żywnie podobało. Również świńskie fanarty z kucyponkami.

\- Tak naprawdę jednorożce są groźne. Mówię ci to na wszelki wypadek, chociaż wątpię, byś kiedyś zobaczył jakiegoś na żywo - powiedział ten sam głos.

Zimnicki zrobił wtedy to, co powinien był zrobić na samym początku, to znaczy się odwrócił - a raczej spróbował. Nie był w stanie się poruszyć. Zanim zaczął się bać, jakaś siła cofnęła krzesło obrotowe i odwróciła go plecami do monitora. Policjant mógł się teraz przyjrzeć właścicielowi tajemniczego głosu, młodemu czarnowłosemu mężczyźnie w czarnej zbroi osobliwego typu, który jakby nigdy nic rozparł się w fotelu.

\- Rzuciłem na ciebie czar paraliżujący - poinformował nieznajomy. - Wygłuszyłem też mieszkanie, więc krzyk na nic ci się nie przyda. Zmęczysz się tylko i zedrzesz gardło, a to żadnemu z nas niepotrzebne.

Zimnicki nie zaczął krzyczeć, jednak nie z powodu ostrzeżenia, a dlatego, że cała sytuacja wydała mu się nierzeczywista. Różnych rzeczy się w życiu spodziewał, ale nie tego, że coś będzie go woziło po pokoju na krześle i jakiś obcy typ w zbroi rozsiądzie się w najlepsze na jego fotelu. To musiał być sen albo coś w tym rodzaju.

\- Kim ty właściwie jesteś i jak się tu dostałeś? - spytał policjant.

\- Wszedłem tu, oczywiście, za pomocą teleportu, a jeśli chodzi o to, kim jestem... Możesz uznać, że moja wizyta jest nagrodą za to, że w dzieciństwie dużo czytałeś. Widziałem książki, które trzymasz w drugim pokoju. Na podstawie ilustracji wnioskuję, że marzyłeś o spotkaniu kogoś z mojej rasy. Może nawet o przeniesieniu się do mojego świata.

Obcy podszedł do Zimnickiego i odsłonił ucho. Było zakończone spiczasto, tak ostro, że można by się o nie ukłuć. Policjant był już pewien, że ma halucynacje, że paraliż i rozmowa z nieznajomym to objawy jakiegoś zaburzenia neurologicznego. Przecież elfy tak naprawdę nie istniały. Pomyślał, że teraz będzie się musiał leczyć, i to na NFZ, bo prywatnie nie było go stać. Nie, wróć, nie może się leczyć, bo wtedy jak nic wywalą go z policji, chory im niepotrzebny, a nie wiadomo, czy dostanie rentę. Diabli nadali...

\- Co prawda gdybym cię rzeczywiście przeniósł, zapewne byłbyś rozczarowany - powiedział nieproszony gość, ulokowawszy się z powrotem na fotelu. - Mój świat wcale nie jest miły i sympatyczny, a jeśli chodzi o los ludzi, najbliżej prawdy był pewien klasyk, nie z twego ludu zresztą. Wer reitet so spät durch Nacht und Wind? - zadeklamował z emfazą obcy.

Zimnicki uznał, że robi się dziwniej i dziwniej, i że cokolwiek dzieje się z jego mózgiem, na pewno jest groźne i wymaga hospitalizacji. Nie dość, że widział na swoim fotelu elfa w zbroi, to jeszcze słyszał, jak elf gada po niemiecku. Policjant niewiele pamiętał z liceum, ale coś mu się majaczyło, że to cytat z wiersza i że ten wiersz napisał Goethe. Tylko jaki był tytuł?

\- Swoją drogą to fascynujące - elf mówił teraz w zamyśleniu i jakby sam do siebie. - To wydarzyło się naprawdę, tylko że dla nas to epizod bez znaczenia, jedna z wielu wypraw, zabawa znudzonego władcy. Nikt z mego ludu by o niej nie pamiętał, gdyby nie wasz poeta, na tyle utalentowany, by wiersz trafił do podręczników, o czym z kolei chętnie opowiadają nasi ksenolodzy. W formie anegdoty, ale jednak.

Policjantowi wreszcie się przypomniało.

\- "Król olch" - powiedział na głos, bo w sumie już nic nie mogło pogorszyć sprawy.

\- Tak, "Król olch" - obcy wydawał się ucieszony. - Jednak nas znasz. Tak, jestem z Ludu Olch. Aen Elle.

\- I przyszedłeś mnie porwać? - spytał Zimnicki z głupia frant.

\- Jeśli będę musiał - przyznał tamten. - Wolałbym jednak tego nie robić. Mam tu jeszcze parę spraw do załatwienia i tylko byś zawadzał, poza tym to męczące i zwyczajnie mi się nie chce. Nie zabiorę cię, o ile będziesz współpracował.

Zwariowałem. Zwariowałem i skończę na oddziale zamkniętym, pomyślał policjant. Jeśli ktoś widuje obcych, wszystko jedno, kosmitów czy elfy, i ci obcy domagają się współpracy, oznacza to tylko jedną chorobę. Wszystko przez ten cholerny kredyt, od takich odsetek każdy by oszalał. Zamkną mnie w psychiatryku, ale trudno. Przynajmniej przestanę się męczyć z bankiem.

\- Mam pomóc obalić rząd czy ratować go przed ogólnoświatowym spiskiem? - zapytał Zimnicki, któremu było już absolutnie wszystko jedno.

\- Rząd? - zdziwił się tamten. - Ach, prawda, wy macie inny system. Nie, wasz rząd w ogóle nas nie obchodzi, masz jednak rację, chodzi o ratowanie władzy i zarazem o ratowanie świata. Mojego świata.

\- Przed kim?

\- Przed Lisem. U was używał nazwiska Lisowski. Mieszkał tu przez kilka miesięcy z dziewczyną, która twierdziła, że nazywa się Jaskólska. Oboje używali fałszywych nazwisk, a jego w dodatku podejrzewaliście o nielegalną działalność i śledziliście. Weszliście w końcu do mieszkania, żeby je przeszukać, ale już nikogo nie zastaliście, zabraliście tylko próbki. Czego właściwie dotyczy śledztwo?

Czyli zwariowałem przez tę sprawę, uznał Zimnicki. W sumie nic dziwnego. W analizach tych substancji, którymi handlował Lisowski, wyszły takie niestworzone rzeczy, że chłopaki z laboratorium zaczęli żartować, że to się nadaje do archiwum X. W Lisowskim też zresztą było coś niesamowitego. Kiedy zaczęli go obserwować, mieli czasem wrażenie, że to istota z innego świata.

\- Powiem - obiecał policjant. - Ale nie za darmo - dodał, bo głupio mu było tak po prostu skapitulować, nawet przed wytworem własnego chorego mózgu.

Elf parsknął śmiechem.

\- Zupełnie nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, w jakiej jesteś sytuacji - wykrztusił - ale może to i lepiej dla nas obu. Możemy negocjować. Czego pragniesz najbardziej ze wszystkiego?

\- Nie mieć więcej kłopotu ze spłatą kredytu - palnął bez zastanowienia policjant.

Halucynacja halucynacją, ale co mu szkodziło spróbować? Ostatecznie elfy znały się na czarach, a żeby się dogadać z tymi ludźmi z banku, trzeba było magii.

\- Przysięgam, że twoje problemy z kredytem się skończą - powiedział tamten, nagle śmiertelnie poważny. - A teraz mów.

I policjant zaczął mówić. Odpowiedział na wiele pytań. A potem jego problemy z kredytem rzeczywiście się skończyły.

*

Imlerith i Caranthir znów siedzieli w mieszkaniu Avallac'ha. Obaj byli zadowoleni. Imlerith - bo opróżnił śledczemu lodówkę i najadł się kiełbasy, a potem dwukrotnie mógł się wyżyć, najpierw roztrzaskując człowiekowi czaszkę, a następnie niszcząc dowody w sprawie. Caranthir - bo dowiedział się wielu ciekawych rzeczy, a w dodatku zabrał z mieszkania policjanta kilka książek. Kryminalistycznych, bo powieścideł nie zamierzał ruszać. Kartkował je teraz, chrupiąc przy tym wafelki znalezione w biurku Jaskółki. Po namyśle uznał, że lepiej będzie zutylizować słodycze już w tym świecie. Śliski materiał, w który były zapakowane, wyglądał na taki, który trudno przekompostować, a nawigator nie miał zamiaru zaśmiecać własnego świata. Nie zamierzał też pozwolić, by słodkości się marnowały.

\- Całkiem smaczne te wafle - powiedział, kiedy zjadł pół opakowania. - Czemu się nie częstujesz?

\- Bo jestem najedzony - odparł Imlerith. - A w ogóle to najchętniej bym się wreszcie dowiedział, o co chodzi, przecież całe przesłuchanie przesiedziałem w kuchni i nie wszystko słyszałem. Jak to się stało, że tutejszy wymiar sprawiedliwości zainteresował się Avallac'hem? Czemu nazywali go oszustem?

\- Bo nim był - Caranthir odłożył książkę. - Jaskółka też. Oboje posługiwali się fałszywymi dokumentami i używali zmyślonych nazwisk. Nie mieli zresztą innego wyjścia, przecież gdyby powiedzieli prawdę, zamknięto by ich w Azylu, czy jak tu się nazywa miejsce, gdzie trzymają obłąkanych.

\- I co dalej? Tylko za to go poszukiwali? Za jakieś świstki?

\- Nie tylko i nie przede wszystkim. Daj mi opowiedzieć - zniecierpliwił się nawigator. - Jaskółce wiodło się całkiem nieźle. Znalazła pracę przy ochronie obiektów. To do pewnego stopnia zgodne z jej wyuczonym zawodem, wiedźmini czasem biorą takie zlecenia, kiedy w okolicy brakuje potworów. Avallac'h z kolei nie bardzo umiał się odnaleźć w miejscowym środowisku naukowym, nie dał sobie rady z tutejszym układem albo z góry uznał, że szkoda zachodu, skoro i tak wkrótce go znajdziemy i wypłoszymy. Postanowił żyć z magii. Miejscowi ludzie nie mają o niej pojęcia, oficjalnie twierdzą nawet, że żadne czary nie istnieją, ale wielu po cichu w nie wierzy i szuka magicznej pomocy. Działa tu wielu oszukańczych magów, Avallac'h po prostu wmieszał się w tłum. Śmieszne, prawda? Udawał fałszywego czarodzieja, by móc sprzedawać prawdziwą magię. To zresztą nieistotne dla sprawy. Jego czary działały, więc dorobił się paru stałych klientów, w tym miejscowego gangstera. Regularnie przychodził po... zgadnij!

\- Eliksir na potencję? - zaryzykował Imlerith.

\- Eliksir na potencję - potwierdził rozbawiony Caranthir. - Policja już i tak go obserwowała w związku z inną sprawą, więc kiedy gangster zaczął odwiedzać naszego Lisa, siłą rzeczy nim też się zainteresowali. Podejrzewali, że Avallac'h pracuje dla tamtego i że zamierzają wprowadzić na rynek jakieś nowe, nieznane w tym świecie narkotyki. Prowadzili śledztwo, kiedy myśmy się tu pojawili. Rozwaliliśmy tamtą halę. Tak się składa, że Jaskółka tam pracowała i że tuż przed bitwą ktoś widział na miejscu również Avallac'ha. Dziwne, myślałem, że wszyscy potencjalni świadkowie, których zresztą nie było wielu, zginęli pod gruzami... No, nieważne, nie będę szukać tego człowieka, niech sobie żyje - zdecydował łaskawie. - Dla miejscowych zniszczenie hali wyglądało tak, jakby ktoś ją wysadził. Ciał Jaskółki i Avallac'ha oczywiście w gruzach nie znaleźli, więc uznali ich oboje za zaginionych. Mają różne teorie, ale wszystkie oparte na powiązaniach Lisa z tamtym gangsterem. Dlatego weszli do mieszkania.

\- I niewiele na tym zyskali - Imlerith jednak skusił się na wafelki. - Stracili za to towarzysza.

\- Dałem słowo, że jego problemy z kredytem się skończą, i rzeczywiście się skończyły - Caranthir uśmiechnął się radośnie. - Przecież to nie moja wina, że tak głupio sformułował życzenie.

\- Prawda. Co teraz? - Imlerith strzepnął okruszki ze zbroi. - Zostajemy jeszcze? - spytał z nadzieją.

\- Niestety, już bardziej nie nagnę czasu, musimy wracać - odparł nawigator. - Jednak nie zrobisz użytku z tego swetra. I nie pooglądasz już telewizji.

\- Czego?

\- Ruchomych obrazków. To się nazywa telewizja - wytłumaczył Caranthir. O to też zapytał policjanta. - Za to obejrzysz sobie pożar.

Nawigator ze złośliwym uśmiechem sięgnął po kostur.

*

Bielski stał w mieszkaniu Zimnickiego i czuł się coraz bardziej nieswojo. Nie chodziło o to, że przed chwilą odwieziono do kostnicy ciało jego kolegi z czaszką rozbitą na miazgę. Bielski był doświadczonym policjantem z wydziału zabójstw, nieraz widywał zmasakrowane zwłoki i zdążył przywyknąć. Nie chodziło też o to, że sprawca opróżnił lodówkę zamordowanego i ukradł kilka książek. Bielski miał już do czynienia z wygłodniałymi mordercami, a książki były wprawdzie niecodziennym trofeum, ale nie aż tak dziwnym, by wytrącić policjanta z równowagi. Brak śladów włamania, a także brak oznak oporu ze strony ofiary dałoby się wytłumaczyć tym, że Zimnicki znał zabójcę. Tym, czego Bielski nigdy wcześniej nie widział i nie potrafił wyjaśnić, były drzwi wejściowe, aż do przyjścia policji zamknięte na głucho od środka, podobnie jak okna. Sprawca musiał się przecież jakoś wydostać z mieszkania, tymczasem wyglądało na to, że...

Bielski nie odważył się dokończyć niedorzecznej myśli. Niemożliwe, żeby zabójca się teleportował. Po prostu musi istnieć jakieś logiczne wyjaśnienie.

*

Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie Eredin Bréacc Glas otwierał list od znienawidzonego wroga. Robił to bardzo ostrożnie. Caranthir wprawdzie nie wyczuł w przesyłce żadnych śladów magii, ale przecież nie był Wiedzącym ani nawet czarodziejem specjalizującym się w klątwach, zaś Avallac'ha nie zwano Lisem nadaremno. Mógł zamaskować czar. Mógł też uciec się do bardziej konwencjonalnych metod, na przykład zatruć papier, więc Eredin dla pewności trzymał kartkę w rękawicach. Czytał, co następuje:

_Krogulcu,_

_Jeżeli masz w ręku ten list, oznacza to, że mnie samego nie zdołałeś dopaść. Przypuszczam, że ten fakt odrobinę Cię irytuje. Mam nadzieję, że nie dolega Ci nic poza frustracją. Kiedy opuszczałem Tir ná Lia, dokuczała Ci pewna niedyspozycja, ta sama, która trapiła naszego nieodżałowanej pamięci króla - podzieliłeś się z nim nawet pewnym specyfikiem..._

Eredin nie wpadł w gniew tylko dlatego, że zdumienie było silniejsze. Na wszystkie demony Spirali, skąd Avallac'h mógł o tym wiedzieć? Zgadywał czy rzeczywiście ktoś mu powiedział o wstydliwym problemie wodza? A jeśli ktoś mu powiedział, to kto to był i z kim jeszcze podzielił się wiedzą? Pest, jeżeli w pałacu już plotkują... Eredin zanotował w myśli, że musi coś w tej sprawie zrobić, i czytał dalej:

_...który, niestety, okazał się zbyt mocny dla Auberona. Tobie - jeszcze - nie powinien zaszkodzić, mimo wszystko radzę Ci, byś zaprzestał zażywania przypadkowych substancji z niepewnego źródła i wybrał się do wyspecjalizowanego uzdrowiciela. Elfom w naszym wieku straszliwie dokucza nuda, ale fizyczna niemoc jeszcze nie powinna. Jeśli jest inaczej, zwykle jest to oznaka poważnych kłopotów ze zdrowiem bądź ciężkiego przemęczenia, o które nietrudno przy Twoim trybie życia. Spróbuj zwalczyć przyczynę dolegliwości, zamiast samych objawów. Może zresztą krzywdzę Cię podejrzeniami i zażywasz ten środek wyłącznie rekreacyjnie, dla wzmocnienia erotycznych doznań..._

Czyli tylko zgaduje, przemknęło przez myśl Eredina. Mimo wszystko nie ośmielił się odetchnąć z ulgą.

_...w tym przypadku radzę, byś wybrał inny specyfik. Ten, który stosujesz, przy dłuższym zażywaniu daje pewne skutki uboczne, co może się dla Ciebie źle skończyć. Nie chciałbym, by spotkało Cię to samo, co twego poprzednika. Zasługujesz na lepszą śmierć._

_Pozdrawiam serdecznie_

_Lis_

Eredin z wściekłością zmiął list i wrzucił go do kominka. Zaczął się zastanawiać, na co właściwie zasługuje Avallac'h, i dodał do dotychczasowej listy "niemiłych rzeczy do zrobienia wrogowi" kilka nowych punktów.


	23. Wir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "— Od razu widać, że cię porzucono, Crevan — przytaknęła Francesca, podejrzanie radosnym tonem. — Tak samo było po tej sprawie z Larą. Musieli drzwi do ciebie wyważać, a tam w środku – obraz nędzy i rozpaczy! Alkohol, narkotyki, jakieś bełkotliwe notatki naukowe zapisane równie bełkotliwym szyfrem... Jakieś zapowiedzi strasznej zemsty na Dh’oinne... Jakieś miłosne sonety..."  
> Filigranka, "Obraz zadrgał, woda spieniła się, potem już go nie było", w: "Ciemne ścieżki, jasne cienie". O, to: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1540481/chapters/13640392
> 
> Czyli wracam do źródeł "Czarnej Mewy", to znaczy inspiruję się cudzymi fanfikami. Poza tym majaczę i bajdurzę, ale to pierwszy pomysł, jaki przyszedł mi do głowy po miesiącu blokady twórczej, więc i tak się cieszę, że w ogóle piszę, co by to nie było. A co my tu mamy? Koszmary, nieproszoną wizytę i ogarnianie rzeczywistości, tak ogólnie rzecz biorąc.

Cofała się przed nim. Próbował ją pochwycić, ale zręcznie się wymykała. Unikała jego dotyku, jak tylko mogła.  
\- Proszę - powiedziała. - Nie każ mi tego robić. Będziesz później żałował. Opamiętaj się.  
\- Mam prawo wiedzieć - wycedził przez zęby. - I powiesz mi. Wszystko. Zmuszę cię.  
\- Wcale tego nie chcesz - wyszeptała.  
\- Chcę! - krzyknął.  
Wreszcie udało mu się ją schwytać. Zacisnął palce na jej ramionach, potrząsnął nią.  
\- Zapytałem cię o coś. Musisz mi teraz odpowiedzieć. Musisz.  
Zaczęła się śmiać, a im mocniej wbijał palce w jej ciało, tym głośniej się śmiała. Nie mógł tego znieść. Spróbował przyprzeć ją do muru, ale ona ciągle się śmiała, a ściana uciekała przed nimi, jakby i ona dobrze się bawiła jego kosztem. W końcu zakręciło mu się głowie i zatrzymał się.  
\- Po co mam ci opowiadać, jeśli mogę zademonstrować? - spytała Lara, wciąż z uśmiechem na ustach. - Zobaczysz wszystkie szczegóły.  
Natychmiast puścił dziewczynę. Teraz to on się cofał. Wiedział, co się zaraz stanie, i wcale nie pragnął tego oglądać, nie, ani trochę, nie do tego zmierzał. Chciał tylko, żeby odpowiedziała mu na pytanie, ale ona milczała. Jej sukienka opadła na ziemię. Lara stała przed nim zupełnie naga, cicha, zaróżowiona z podniecenia. Za jej plecami nagle pojawił się mężczyzna. Crevan nigdy wcześniej go nie widział, ale wiedział, kim on jest.  
\- Nie! - krzyknął.  
\- Tak - powiedział tamten. - Zobaczysz magię, o której nie masz pojęcia.  
Cregennan jednym ruchem zrzucił szatę, a potem odwrócił Larę, jego Larę, twarzą do siebie, objął ją, pocałował gwałtownie. Crevan chciał coś zrobić, cokolwiek, krzyknąć, rzucić zaklęcie, ale nie mógł. Jego ciało przestało mu być posłuszne. Mógł tylko bezradnie patrzeć, jak tamci wzlatują w powietrze, jak wbrew prawom fizyki i fizjologii kochają się w tej niemożliwej pozycji, jak wirują przed jego oczami. Widział zaciśnięte z rozkoszy powieki Lary. Widział, że Cregennan, zamiast skupić się na Larze, patrzył mu w oczy, jakby sprawdzał, czy widok wywiera na elfie należyte wrażenie. Crevan nie mógł znieść triumfu w spojrzeniu rywala. Udało mu się wreszcie przezwyciężyć bezwład ciała i rzucić zaklęcie. Lara rozsypała się w proch.  
\- Nie! - krzyknął elf.  
Przecież nie tak miało być, nie w nią celował... Skoczył do przodu, chciał ją ratować albo chociaż dotknąć jej po raz ostatni. Padł na kolana i wyciągnął ręce z nadzieją, że gdzieś pod tym prochem trafi na ciało. Jego dłonie zanurzyły się w piasku, ostrym, suchym, szarym piasku, cuchnącym martwymi rybami. Poza piaskiem nie było tu nic.  
\- Za późno - stwierdził Cregennan, znów kompletnie ubrany. - To zresztą typowe dla twojej rasy. Zawsze działacie za późno.  
\- Nie - powiedział Crevan.  
Nie zwracał teraz uwagi na rywala. Próbował usypać z piasku kształt, który choć trochę przypominałby Larę. Nie wiedział, dlaczego właściwie to robi, ale coś mu mówiło, że tak trzeba, że to jego ostatnia szansa. Musi mu się udać, przecież tyle potrafi...  
\- Właśnie tym była dla całej twojej kasty. Materiałem do formowania i niczym więcej - powiedział człowiek.  
Crevan zerwał się z klęczek, rozczapierzył palce. Zmierzył Cregennana wściekłym spojrzeniem.  
\- Uważaj, co mówisz. Kochałem ją. Nadal kocham.  
\- Ją, czy swoje zadanie? - spytał kpiąco tamten. - Ją, czy wszystko to, co mógłbyś dzięki niej zdobyć, gdyby ci się powiodło?  
Nie miał prawa, najmniejszego prawa...  
\- Ty nawet nie wiesz, co to było. Nawet nie wiedziałeś, co kradniesz! - krzyknął elf.  
Zaatakował rywala, ale z jakiegoś powodu zamiast rzucić zaklęcie, uderzył go pięściami. Człowiek bez trudu blokował ciosy, a po chwili złapał Crevana za przeguby. Elf usiłował się wyrwać, ale zamiast wyszarpnąć ręce, zaczął wirować z Cregennanem, jakby tańczyli jakiś obłąkany taniec. Wreszcie człowiek przyparł go do ściany, docisnął jego nadgarstki do dziwnie ciepłych cegieł.  
\- Ech, Crevan, Crevan, taki jesteś słaby... strach pomyśleć, co się z tobą stanie - Cregennan z politowaniem pokiwał głową.  
Patrzył na elfa tak samo, jak kiedyś jeden z jego nauczycieli. Jego twarz zaczęła się zmieniać, wyglądała teraz starzej i bardziej znajomo. Nie, pomyślał Crevan. Tego już naprawdę za wiele.  
\- Ciebie tu nie ma - powiedział. - Nie możesz tu być, nie pozwolę na to. Nie będziesz mi wytykać błędów! Tym razem to nie moja wina! - krzyknął z rozpaczą.  
\- Więc kto jest winien, że cały gmach się rozsypał? Piasek? - spytał mistrz.  
\- To nie moja wina - powtórzył Crevan.  
Mówił teraz cicho i niepewnie. Przypomniał sobie, że nauczyciel nie przyjmował żadnych usprawiedliwień. Crevan nigdy nie był dla niego dość dobry, dość uważny. W dodatku tym razem naprawdę zawinił, przegapił, nie zapobiegł. Pozwolił, by piasek przesypał mu się między palcami.  
\- Ja nic nie zrobiłem - dodał Crevan, nie wiedząc już, czy ciągle usiłuje przekonać mistrza, czy właśnie sam się oskarża, czy się przyznaje...  
Stary elf znów pokiwał głową. Crevan przestał się wyrywać. Nie protestował, gdy mistrz wypowiadał zaklęcie. Dziwnie ciepłe cegły wchłonęły Crevana. Wrósł w ścianę, a po chwili zaczął się wraz z nią kręcić wokół własnej osi. W jego głowie dudniły bębny. Piasek wzbił się w powietrze i zaczął go dusić. Coś nagle zaczęło go szarpać, a potem wszystko się skończyło.

*

Crevan z trudem rozchylił powieki. Zobaczył nad sobą znajomą twarz, zielone oczy, wargi wykrzywione w złośliwym, jak mu się wydało, uśmiechu. Nawet się nie zdziwił na widok nieproszonego gościa. Przecież ostatnimi czasy los nie był dla niego łaskawy. Najpierw wszelkie plany i marzenia Crevana legły w gruzach. Potem czarodziej stracił wszystko, co pozwalało mu zapomnieć o nieszczęściu - praca szła mu jak po grudzie, malować nie był w stanie, a narkotyki, które na początku zapewniały mu miłe, relaksujące wizje, albo w ogóle przestały na niego działać, albo wywoływały koszmary. Teraz los postanowił mu zesłać dodatkową nieprzyjemność w postaci wizyty wroga akurat w chwili, kiedy Crevan nie miał sił ani ochoty na jakiekolwiek interakcje. Czarodziej chciał to nawet skomentować, ale całe pomieszczenie zaczęło się nagle kręcić i musiał zamknąć oczy. Gość najwyraźniej źle to odebrał, bo uderzył go w twarz, i to dość mocno.  
\- Nie wolno ci dłużej spać - powiedział Eredin. - Nie jestem pewien, co wziąłeś, ale nie pozwolę ci znów zasnąć. Spanie ci w końcu zaszkodzi.  
\- Przestań - syknął Crevan. - Nie śpię. Po prostu nie mam ochoty na ciebie patrzeć, Krogulcu.  
\- O, rzeczywiście wracają ci funkcje życiowe - ucieszył się Eredin, chyba nawet szczerze. - Obudziłeś się, rozpoznajesz znajomych i okazujesz czarną niewdzięczność tym, którzy cię odwiedzili. Wszystko w normie.  
\- Skarżysz się na niewdzięczność? - spytał słabym głosem Crevan. - Ty? Przecież prosiłem, żeby wszyscy zostawili mnie w spokoju, ale ty oczywiście nie posłuchałeś. Gorzej. - Czarodziej przypomniał sobie, co robił dzień wcześniej. - Założyłem blokadę na drzwi, skoro tu jesteś, oznacza to, że je wyważyłeś. Zwyczajnie się tu włamałeś. Za co mam być ci wdzięczny?  
\- A choćby za to, że dzięki temu, jak to określiłeś, włamaniu, nie obudziłeś się w samotności, a w towarzystwie istot rozumnych, i przynajmniej masz kogo poprosić o szklankę wody - swobodnie odparł Eredin. - Mógłbyś też docenić, że kazałem posprzątać to pobojowisko, które prawdopodobnie nazywasz sypialnią, odsłonić okna i wpuścić tu trochę świeżego powietrza.  
Istotnie, w pomieszczeniu było jakby jaśniej, niż powinno. Crevan słyszał też szelest kartek, co oznaczało, że ktoś musiał zbierać z podłogi porozrzucane papiery. Papiery!  
\- Zostawcie moje notatki - zażądał stanowczo. To, że wolał nie otwierać oczu, by uniknąć zawrotów głowy, trochę psuło efekt.  
\- Uspokój się - prychnął Eredin. - Pewnych rzeczy bym ci jednak nie zrobił. Kazałem wszystko zebrać, ale nie wyrzucać. Kiedy wydobrzejesz, będziesz mógł sam przejrzeć i posortować te papiery, o ile w ogóle zdołasz je odcyfrować. Cokolwiek bierzesz, źle wpływa na zdolność pisania. Tak strasznie po tym bazgrzesz, że trudno stwierdzić, co właściwie tworzyłeś. Jakieś receptury zielarskie? Miłosne wierszydła?  
Crevan pamiętał, co pisał, i zrobiło mu się gorąco. Mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że jego pismo rzeczywiście stało się nieczytelne i Eredin nie zdołał odszyfrować notatek. Jeśli było inaczej, czarodziej z pewnością kiedyś się o tym dowie. Krogulec nie omieszka zacytować tego, co uzna za kompromitujące, oczywiście w najmniej stosownym momencie. Pest. Jeszcze i to trzeba będzie znieść.  
\- Nic nie mówisz. Rzeczywiście musi być z tobą źle - skonstatował Eredin. - Ale nic się nie martw, wyciągnę cię z tego stanu, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie. Nie pozwolę ci znów uciec do krainy widziadeł. Musisz wrócić do Tir na Lia. Nudno mi bez ciebie - dodał niespodziewanie otwarcie, zaskakująco żałosnym tonem.  
Przez chwilę Crevan rozważał pomysł, by dalej zażywać różne substancje tylko po to, by Eredin - przeklęty włamywacz - przez to cierpiał, ale uderzył go absurd tego projektu. Właściwie całe jego zachowanie w ostatnim czasie nagle wydało mu się nonsensowne. Na wszystkie demony Spirali, dość już tego.  
Ostrożnie otworzył oczy. Nie zaczęło mu się kręcić w głowie, to już jakiś postęp. Spojrzał na Eredina, który teraz wydał mu się niemal przyjazny. Oczywiście, że przyszedł tu powodowany czystym egoizmem i że w przyszłości będzie mu dalej zatruwał życie, ale jednak przebudził go z tamtego koszmaru. Może nawet należało mu się jakieś dobre słowo? Ostatecznie raz na sto lat można być miłym.  
\- Eredinie - zaczął ostrożnie - nigdy ci tego nie mówiłem i nie sądzę, bym kiedykolwiek powtórzył, więc słuchaj uważnie. Cieszę się, że tu przyszedłeś.  
\- Świat staje na głowie - mruknął Eredin, a potem się uśmiechnął. Chyba nawet szczerze.


	24. Zielony i puchaty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tekst zawiera dużo moich headcanonów i zwykłych wymysłów, a także bardzo odmłodzonych bohaterów (nie piszę, których, czytelnik i tak się w trymiga domyśli). Młode to, to i zielone, i puchate, a przynajmniej takie miało być.

Chłopiec siedział na ziemi i płakał, głównie ze złości. Spadł z konia, który wystraszył się czegoś i pobiegł demon wie gdzie, podarł ubranie, poobijał się, stłukł kolano i łokieć - to już dość powodów, by mieć zły humor, ale na tym nie kończyła się lista nieszczęść. Chłopca czekała dość długa piesza wędrówka, i to z pustym żołądkiem, bo gdzieś zgubił drugie śniadanie, a potem jeszcze reprymenda, bo przecież wcale nie powinien wyjeżdżać z domu. Rodzice wyraźnie mu zabronili, ale ich nie posłuchał, nie mógł się doczekać przejażdżki na nowym wierzchowcu. Liczył, że zdoła wrócić, zanim ktokolwiek zauważy jego nieobecność. Teraz był już pewien, że to się nie uda. To nie był dobry dzień, zdecydowanie nie.

Chłopiec był tak zaabsorbowany własnymi myślami, że nie zwrócił większej uwagi na jeźdźca, który zmierzał w jego stronę, mimo że tutejsza roślinność była raczej niska i powinien był zauważyć go z oddali. Kiedy się wreszcie zorientował, że ktoś nadjeżdża, wstał, szybko otarł łzy i starał się sprawiać wrażenie, że wcale nie płakał i nic go nie bolało. Przecież nie był już małym dzieckiem. Nie wypadało mu tak gwałtownie okazywać uczuć, zwłaszcza przy obcych.

Nieznajomy podjechał do niego. Był już dorosły, ale jeszcze bardzo młody. W szarym podróżnym ubraniu wyglądał przeciętnie, jednak chłopiec miał przeczucie, że jeździec nie jest zwykłym wędrowcem. Zastanawiał się, kim on może być, tymczasem nieznajomy zsiadł z konia i odezwał się pierwszy.

\- Coś ci się stało, chłopcze?

\- Nic - odparł zapytany, bo wstyd mu było wcześniejszych łez. Nie chciał się skarżyć.

\- Nic? Skóra zdarta do żywego mięsa to osobliwa definicja "niczego" - stwierdził nieznajomy.

Chłopak zawstydził się. Wypieranie się było zwyczajnie głupie, przecież tamten wszystko widział. Pomoc też by się przydała.

\- Chciałem powiedzieć, że to nic strasznego. Dam sobie jakoś radę, ale gdybyś mógł...

\- Ależ oczywiście - przerwał tamten, a chłopcu wydało się, że powstrzymuje chichot.

Nieznajomy podszedł bliżej. Jedną ręką złapał chłopca za przedramię, drugą przesunął nad skaleczonym łokciem. Rana zagoiła się w jednej chwili. Chłopak ucieszył się. Przeczucie go nie myliło, obcy rzeczywiście nie był zwykłym podróżnym.

\- Jesteś czarodziejem - stwierdził. - Aen Saevherne też?

\- Jeszcze nie - odparł tamten. - Ale już niedługo.

Powiedział to spokojnym, rzeczowym tonem, jakby zdobycie tego tytułu było prostą sprawą. Chłopiec wiedział, że to wcale nie było łatwe. Na przykład jego ciotka Cinead nie przebrnęła przez studia trzeciego stopnia, nie mówiąc już o specjalizacji. Uznał, że nieznajomy musi być albo zarozumiały, albo rzeczywiście bardzo zdolny. Tymczasem obcy schylił się lekko i uporał się również z raną kolana.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział chłopak.

\- Czy to już wszystko? Żadnych innych urazów? Nie uderzyłeś się w głowę? Nie jest ci słabo? - dopytywał czarodziej.

\- Nie, nic mi nie jest.

Tak naprawdę chłopak był poobijany i to i owo jeszcze go bolało, ale że przy ruchliwym trybie życia często dorabiał się siniaków, niezbyt się tym przejmował. Nie potrzebował więcej czarów tamtego, chyba żeby...

\- Czy mógłbyś też coś zrobić z moim ubraniem? - spytał niepewnie, bo było mu trochę głupio o to prosić.

\- Chcesz zatrzeć wszystkie ślady? - domyślił się tamten.

\- Tak... Już i tak będę miał kłopoty, ale jeśli będę wyglądał na całego, zdrowego i czystego, będą może mniejsze - przyznał z zakłopotaniem.

Młody czarodziej zaśmiał się, ale wykonał krótki gest. Ubranie znowu wyglądało tak, jak powinno.

\- Ale ostrzegam, magia krawiecka bywa zawodna. Zwykłe szycie sprawdza się dużo lepiej - powiedział nieznajomy. Uważnie przyjrzał się chłopcu. - Cóż, może wytrzyma drogę do domu i jeszcze trochę. Rozumiem, że chciałbyś też, żebym cię podwiózł? - spytał z lekką kpiną w głosie.

\- Przecież nie wiesz, dokąd - odparł chłopiec, trochę zły, bo to wyglądało tak, jakby był zależny od obcego, a wcale tego nie chciał.

\- W tej okolicy nie ma zbyt wielu możliwości - spokojnie zauważył czarodziej. - Na pewno będzie mi po drodze.

Wymienił nazwę, a chłopiec szeroko otworzył oczy ze zdumienia.

\- Jedziesz do moich rodziców?

\- Widzisz, mówiłem, że będzie mi po drodze. Chodź.

Czarodziej wyciągnął rękę. Chłopiec przyjął oferowaną pomoc, ale cała sytuacja go zaskoczyła.

\- Właściwie czego chcesz od mojej rodziny? - spytał, gdy obaj usadowili się już na końskim grzbiecie, czarodziej w siodle, chłopak za jego plecami.

\- Interesy - odparł sucho zapytany. - Sprawa dość prosta, ale czasochłonna.

\- Czyli nudy?

\- Tego bym nie powiedział.

W głosie mężczyzny brzmiała zagadkowa nuta, ale chłopiec nie zwrócił uwagi na dziwny ton. Martwił się czym innym.

\- Powiesz mojej matce, w jakim byłem stanie, gdy mnie zobaczyłeś? - spytał z niepokojem.

\- Mogę pominąć niektóre szczegóły - zgodził się tamten - ale musisz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego tak ci na tym zależy.

Cóż, w tej sytuacji należało się chyba przyznać.

\- Zależy mi, bo jeśli matka się dowie, że zrobiłem sobie krzywdę, zdenerwuje się i długo mi nie pozwoli na żadne wycieczki.

\- A ty nie lubisz tkwić w jednym miejscu?

\- To nudne - stanowczo powiedział chłopak. - Lubię jeździć, a im szybciej, tym lepiej.

\- Niecierpliwość nie przystoi Aen Elle, chyba że jest Czerwonym Jeźdźcem. Wtedy szybkie tempo jest nawet wskazane.

\- Ale ja właśnie chcę kiedyś wstąpić do Dearg Ruadhri! Najlepiej do Dzikiego Gonu.

\- Ambitnie. Czerwoni Jeźdźcy to elita armii, a Dziki Gon to oddział do zadań specjalnych, najlepszy w całej formacji - zauważył czarodziej. - Nie każdego przyjmują i nie każdy przyjęty wytrzymuje długo.

\- Wiem. Ale ja sobie poradzę.

\- Tak bardzo ci na tym zależy? Jesteś ciekaw innych światów?

\- Bardzo.

\- Wiedzący też podróżują między nimi.

\- Tak, ale to nie dla każdego, w każdym razie nie dla mnie. Chcę też walczyć. Poza tym... - chłopak zawahał się. To, co zamierzał powiedzieć, mogłoby urazić czarodzieja, a należało być miłym dla kogoś, kto ci właśnie pomagał.

\- Uważasz, że to nudne? Nie chciałoby ci się siedzieć nad książkami, prawda? - domyślił się mężczyzna, a chłopcu wydało się, że znowu tłumi chichot. - Nie lubisz czytać?

\- Niezbyt - przyznał. - To znaczy, są historie, które lubię, nawet bardzo - dodał zaraz, bo jednak nie chciał wyjść na głupca.

\- A jaka jest twoja ulubiona?

\- O admirale Crimthannie i tym, jak zaczęła się Wędrówka.

\- Co o tym wiesz?

Chłopak wziął głęboki wdech. Mógłby rzucić garścią suchych faktów, ale wolał opowiedzieć tę historię w takiej formie, w jakiej przeczytał ją po raz pierwszy. Często do niej wracał i znał ją bardzo dobrze.

\- Działo się to jeszcze w Pierwszym Świecie, tym, z którego pochodzą wszystkie elfy. Świat ten był już stary i zbliżała się jego zagłada. Jego mieszkańcy, nasi przodkowie, wiedzieli, że zostało im niewiele czasu, co najwyżej życie jednego elfiego pokolenia. Nie chcieli ginąć i szukali sposobu, by ocalić rasę. Żył wówczas Aen Saevherne o imieniu Fiach. Opracował sposób podróży między światami i przedstawił go najwyższemu przywódcy, ale nie mógł zaręczyć, że da się w ten sposób uratować cały lud. Nikt nie wiedział, jak portal przyjmie strumień uciekinierów, gdyż do tej pory wszelkie próby podejmowali tylko sami czarodzieje. Słysząc to, najwyższy przywódca odrzucił propozycję Fiacha. Powiedział: "Jeśli naszym przeznaczeniem jest podzielić los świata, w którym żyjemy, zostańmy na miejscu. Przynajmniej spokojnie umrzemy w naszych domach, zamiast marnie ginąć w Pustce, rozproszeni i zrozpaczeni". Wówczas wystąpił admirał Crimthann i rzekł: "Panie, a jeśli tylko nasz świat ma zginąć, zaś naszym przeznaczeniem jest przetrwać i żyć? Czy nie powinniśmy tego sprawdzić i szukać ocalenia? Jeśli mam umrzeć, wolę ginąć z myślą, że walczyłem do końca." Najwyższy przywódca rozgniewał się na admirała i wygnał go z pałacu. Crimthann, który nie miał już nic do stracenia, postanowił postąpić zgodnie z radą Fiacha. Poszli za nim niemal wszyscy żeglarze, a także wielu zwykłych elfów, którzy niewiele wiedzieli o falach, ale nie zamierzali bezczynnie czekać na śmierć. Aen Saevherne otworzył portal na morzu. Jako pierwszy wpłynął do niego Naglfar, okręt samego admirała, a za nim reszta statków. Ci, którzy poszli ich odprowadzić do portu, nie krzyczeli, nie machali na pożegnanie. Stali w grobowej ciszy, niepewni, czy jeszcze kiedyś ujrzą przyjaciół. Widzieli, jak ich okręty bieleją od szronu, a potem znikają w Pustce. Wiele czasu upłynęło. Żeglarze nie dawali znaku życia, i ci, którzy zostali w Pierwszym Świecie, zdążyli już uznać ich za straconych, gdy do portu wpłynął statek z posłańcami od admirała z Fiachem na czele. Przekazali oni radosne wieści, że wędrowcy znaleźli nowy, młody świat, w którym pomieści się cały lud, i że podróż jest wyczerpująca, ale nie przerasta sił elfa. Wówczas ci, którzy wcześniej bali się wypłynąć, wsiedli na statki, które jeszcze zostały w ich ziemi, i wpłynęli do morskiego portalu, a potem osiedlili się w nowym świecie.

To był koniec historii, ale mały mówca chciał się dodatkowo wykazać wiedzą.

\- Na pamiątkę tych wydarzeń ci, którzy wywodzą się od towarzyszy admirała, mówią o sobie, że są z Białych Okrętów. Są wśród nich możne rody Aen Elle, jak Muircetachowie, i Aen Seidhe, jak Feleaornowie. Również z czasów Wędrówki wywodzi się tradycja, by okręt flagowy najwyższego przywódcy nazywał się Naglfar.

Chłopiec umilkł. Był dumny, że wie to wszystko.

\- Tak... Tak zwykle opowiada się tę historię - powiedział czarodziej zagadkowym tonem. - Mówiłeś bardzo ładnie, widać, że ta opowieść szczególnie cię obchodzi. Pozwól, że zgadnę. Marzysz o tym, by być jak admirał i zdobywać nowe światy?

\- Tak - odparł zadziornie chłopiec. - Bo dlaczego nie?

\- Właśnie. Dlaczego nie miałbyś marzyć? - Mężczyzna odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. - Uważam, że to dobra rzecz. Nie zwykłem się śmiać z cudzych marzeń.

\- Ty też marzysz? - Zainteresował się chłopak. - Chciałbyś być taki, jak Fiach?

\- I dokonać czegoś zupełnie nowego w magii albo dzięki magii? Większość czarodziejów o tym marzy - przyznał mężczyzna. - Nie wszyscy, oczywiście. Jest paru takich, którzy twierdzą, że wszystko, co godne uwagi, już wymyślono, ale między nami mówiąc, to nie są dobrzy czarodzieje. Niewiele potrafią. Chcesz wiedzieć, co umieją ci dobrzy?

Chłopiec chciał to wiedzieć i czarodziej zaczął opowiadać. Mówił długo, ciekawie i barwnie. Potem rozmowa jakoś znowu zeszła na Dziki Gon, zastosowanie magii bojowej i broni konwencjonalnej, i tutaj to chłopiec mógł się znów wykazać. Mimo wieku wiedział o broni całkiem sporo, może nawet więcej od swojego rozmówcy. Tak minęła im droga, i chłopiec nawet się nie spostrzegł, kiedy dojechali do bramy.

Tu już musiał przestać marzyć o przyszłej chwale i stawić czoła smutnej teraźniejszości w postaci matki, która wyszła im na spotkanie. Wystarczyło na nią spojrzeć, by wiedzieć, że jest mniej więcej tak pozytywnie nastawiona do świata, jak smoczyca, która od rana nie może się doliczyć klejnotów. Rozgniewała się na tyle, by robić synowi wymówki przy obcych.

\- Eredinie, gdzieś ty się podziewał? Jak mogłeś tak po prostu wyjechać? Co się z tobą działo? Koń wrócił bez jeźdźca. Kazałam cię szukać, ale bez powodzenia. Dobrze, że chociaż jesteś cały. Wiesz, co ja przeżyłam?

\- Przepraszam - to było wszystko, co chłopiec mógł powiedzieć. Chciałby przede wszystkim, żeby to wszystko odbyło się gdzie indziej, skoro już gdzieś musiało. Nie w obecności czarodzieja, którego zdążył już chyba polubić.

\- Za pozwoleniem... - zaczął gość.

Matka zreflektowała się i weszła w rolę gospodyni. Odpowiedziała na ukłon przybysza.

\- Witam w naszych progach. Jak mniemam, przybywasz od...

\- Tak - czarodziej nie pozwolił jej dokończyć. - Jestem jego uczniem. Nazywam się Crevan Espane aep Caomhan Macha.

Matka kiwnęła głową, a potem spojrzała na Eredina.

\- Porozmawiamy sobie jeszcze - zapowiedziała groźnie. - Dziękuję za pomoc i przepraszam za syna - zwróciła się do gościa. - Na pewno sprawił kłopot...

\- Ależ skąd, to był drobiazg - zapewnił czarodziej. - Właściwie to cieszę się, że go spotkałem, dotrzymał mi towarzystwa w drodze. Teraz jednak wolałbym porozmawiać z jego rodzicami.

\- Oczywiście. Mojego męża chwilowo nie ma, ale powinien niedługo wrócić. Zaraz każę przygotować coś do jedzenia...

Matka zajęła się gościem, jak przystało na gospodynię. Synowi kazała iść do siebie i czekać, więc Eredin nie dowiedział się już, o co chodziło i jaki był powód wizyty czarodzieja. Przesiedział w samotności do wieczora, zdążył się zmartwić i znudzić, ale kiedy zapadł zmierzch, chłopiec uznał dzień za udany. Kiedy matka w końcu do niego przyszła, już się nie gniewała. To, o czym rozmawiała z Crevanem, musiało ją ucieszyć na tyle, że nawet nie upomniała syna. Eredin uznał, że goście bywają bardzo przydatni.

 

*

 

Crevan wyjechał już następnego dnia. Wykonał zadanie. Był pewien, że jego mistrz ucieszy się z nowin. Wszystkie dzieci urodzone w ramach ostatniego projektu rozwijały się prawidłowo i póki co spełniały oczekiwania. Eredin, ostatni na liście, wydawał się szczególnie udany. Nie dość, że wyrośnięty jak na swój wiek, to jeszcze pragnął dokładnie tego, czego powinien pragnąć i do czego został stworzony. Tak, wszystko przebiegało zgodnie z planem.

\- Zobaczymy się jeszcze? - spytał chłopiec na pożegnanie.

\- Jestem tego pewien - odparł z uśmiechem Crevan.

Wyjechał z bramy stępa, jak przystało na poważnego czarodzieja, aspirującego do tytułu Aen Saevherne, ale kiedy się już upewnił, że nikt nie może go zobaczyć, ruszył wariackim galopem. Ostatecznie był jeszcze bardzo młody. Nie wypadało mu się do tego przyznawać, ale też czasem lubił szybkie tempo.


	25. Intruzi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na większość wykorzystanych tu pomysłów wpadła Filigranka, ja tylko pożyczyłam. Niektóre koncepty zasługiwałyby na osobne fanfiki. Być może takowe kiedyś powstaną.  
> Trochę AU.

\- Portal jest nieszczelny - orzekł Ge'els.  
Z tym stwierdzeniem nie sposób było polemizować. Wtargnięcie do pałacowego korytarza intruzów, którzy chyba nie bardzo rozumieli, gdzie się właściwie znaleźli, za to wydawali głośne odgłosy paszczowe, jasno świadczyło o tym, że portal rzeczywiście przepuszczał.  
\- A nie mówiłem, że lepiej nie przerabiać portalu na obrotowy, a jeśli już, to cena nie powinna być decydującym kryterium przy rozstrzyganiu przetargu, i że prace prowadzone w wariackim tempie nie mogą dać dobrych wyników? - odezwał się Avallac'h podejrzanie radosnym tonem. - Niestety dałeś się przekonać temu tu - wskazał Eredina - że tamuję postęp.  
\- Bo tamujesz postęp - obruszył się Eredin. - Portale obrotowe są wygodniejsze od zwykłych i dają więcej możliwości. Nie trzeba budować kilku przejść, wystarczy mieć jedno i zmieniać ustawienia. Ten model daje dostęp do pięciu światów…  
\- A ten konkretny egzemplarz daje pięciu światom dostęp do pałacu - przerwał Wiedzący. - Z jednego przywędrowały te stworzenia, a my nawet nie wiemy, z którego.  
\- A czy to ważne? Przecież nie są groźne.  
\- One same nie - zgodził się Avallac'h - ale skąd wiesz, czy nie roznoszą jakiejś zarazy? Przecież w jednym z bliskich światów niedawno panowała epidemia, wciąż można tam trafić na ogniska choroby. Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale jest ona na tyle zakaźna, że Aen Elle również mogą się zarazić, a objawy są wyjątkowo paskudne. Chory traci krew w sposób najmniej dostojny z możliwych…  
Eredin pobladł.  
\- Ale nam trzem nic raczej nie grozi - ciągnął beztrosko Avallac'h. - Ostatecznie poddaliśmy się szczepieniom, jak wszystkie rozsądne osoby regularnie podróżujące po Spirali.  
Intruzi przestali wreszcie hałasować. Zamierzali się chyba zabrać za eksplorację terenu, bo ruszyli stadnie w stronę bocznego korytarza. Avallac'h czym prędzej postawił magiczną barierę, by zapobiec rozpierzchnięciu się nieproszonych gości, ale zanim zadziałała, jeden z nich zdążył się zainteresować Eredinem. Wódz odskoczył jak oparzony. Nie uszło to uwadze Wiedzącego.  
\- O co ci chodzi? Przecież sam mówiłeś, że te stworzenia nie są groźne. Czyżbyś jednak miał powody, by obawiać się zarazy? - spytał niewinnie.  
Eredin podjął trzecią w owym tygodniu próbę uszkodzenia przeciwnika wzrokiem. Ge'els przyjrzał mu się uważnie, a wyglądał przy tym jak ktoś, kto właśnie zbiera haki na rozmówców. Potem odchrząknął.  
\- Nie wiemy, czy roznoszą zarazę, więc na wszelki wypadek trzeba je poddać kwarantannie, a całe skrzydło pałacu odkazić. Nie możemy ryzykować, że ktokolwiek zachoruje, a już zwłaszcza Auberon - zdecydował. - Co do portalu, pozostanie zablokowany, dopóki nie znajdziemy godnego zaufania konserwatora. Inaczej do pałacu mogłoby się dostać coś gorszego. Mantikora, na przykład, albo…  
\- Albo żółte mrówki z Phar-Aa - dopowiedział Avallac'h.  
\- Przecież żółte mrówki nie są aż tak kłopotliwe - wtrącił się Eredin, uśmiechając się przy tym upiornie. - Znalazłeś sposób, jak je skutecznie odstraszyć tak, by uciekały w popłochu i zatrzymywały się dopiero trzy światy dalej. Ach, prawda! - udał, że coś sobie przypomniał. - Nie możesz ich odstraszyć, nie masz już dostępu do tych pachnideł i nie potrafisz odtworzyć receptury. Swoją drogą, gdyby ona wtedy wiedziała, co się właściwie stało z jej perfumami…  
Avallac'h zaróżowił się lekko, jak jabłko wczesnym latem, ale nic nie powiedział. Udał, że całą jego uwagę pochłaniają intruzi i przybrał pozę Aen Saevherne na badaniach terenowych.  
\- W zasadzie to ciekawe zagadnienie dla etologów - odezwał się. - Dlaczego te stworzenia zawędrowały tak daleko?  
\- Możesz je poddać eksperymentom, jeśli chcesz - powiedział Eredin, teraz wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie. - Moim zdaniem wędrowały po prostu dlatego, że mogły. Takie wyjaśnienie w zupełności mi wystarcza.  
\- Mi również - Ge'els ścisnął nieodłączną teczkę z dokumentami, przybrał minę urzędową. - Wolałbym też, żeby te stworzenia jak najprędzej trafiły w stosowniejsze dla nich miejsce. Przyznaję, że są ciekawie ubarwione i wyglądają malowniczo, obawiam się jednak, że jeszcze trochę i produkty ich przemiany materii nieodwracalnie zmienią kolorystykę dywanu.  
Tymczasem kury, wciąż nieświadome, gdzie się właściwie znalazły i jakie zamieszanie wywołały, zmęczyły się wreszcie, zrezygnowały z prób sforsowania magicznej bariery i w najlepsze rozkokosiły na podłodze.


	26. Jak hartowała się stal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taki tam crackowy world-building. Okruszek. Napisane pod wpływem (lektury, nie alkoholu).

Lara stała wśród zieleni i się złościła. Na ową zieleń, na strój, który miała na sobie, na praktyki studenckie, ale przede wszystkim na własną głupotę, przez którą się tu znalazła.

Droga do tytułu Aen Saevherne była długa i wyboista. Od Wiedzących oczekiwano, że będą, cóż, wiedzieć wszystko, co tylko się da. Oznaczało to między innymi, że zanim kandydat zaczął specjalizację i mógł się wreszcie dogłębnie zająć tym, co najbardziej kochał, musiał udowodnić, że posiada podstawową wiedzę z wielu różnych dziedzin, w tym rolnictwa, i zaliczyć praktyki. Większość odrabiała je w gospodarstwie eksperymentalnym, należącym do Akademii, gdzie było się wśród swoich i można było się zadekować, ale Lara tego nie zrobiła. Uparła się, że pojedzie pod przybranym nazwiskiem do jakiegoś majątku na rubieży. Teraz przeklinała samą siebie za to, że zachciało się jej przygody i buntu przeciw własnej sferze. To, że była studentką Akademii, nie zrobiło na właścicielach ziemi najmniejszego wrażenia. Została zakwaterowana, napojona kompotem z wiśni, po czym bez ceregieli wydano jej odzież roboczą, sprawdzono znajomość stosownych zaklęć i wysłano ją w pole do walki z wrogiem.

Przyjrzała się swym nieprzyjaciołom. Na nich też się złościła. Żeby to chociaż były jednorożce, zawsze gotowe zabijać elfy i świętować zwycięstwo, racząc się ich zbożem, marchwią i kalarepą. Jednorożce były godnymi przeciwnikami, były piękne, silne i groźne, i dało się z nimi pokonwersować telepatycznie. Walką z nimi można było się pochwalić w najlepszym towarzystwie. Stworzenia, których miała się pozbyć Lara, prezentowały się wręcz żałośnie i nikt, ale to nikt nie wspominał o nich na salonach. W dodatku były przybyszami z innego świata. Nie było jasne, czy przedostały się przez nieszczelny portal, czy mimo wszystkich środków ostrożności trafiły tu z Dzikim Gonem jako pasażerowie na gapę, pewne było tylko to, że się mnożyły, a nie powinny, i że mimo nieustannych wysiłków nie udawało się ich wytępić raz na zawsze. Przezwyciężając wstręt, dziewczyna wzięła do ręki jednego z wrogów. Chrząszcz w żółte i czarne paski udał, że nie żyje.

\- To ci nie pomoże, i tak cię wykończę. Wykończę was wszystkie - powiedziała mściwie Lara i zrzuciła żyjątko na ziemię.

Zakasała rękawy, przypomniała sobie, co ile kroków powinna wypowiadać zaklęcie, by na pewno zadziałało, po czym ruszyła przez pole ziemniaków.


	27. Zguba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cofnijmy się o stulecia. Tysiąclecia nawet.

Królewski posłaniec zapukał do drzwi sławnej wieszczki, ostatniej nadziei plemienia. Ithlinne Aegli aep Aevenien otworzyła mu osobiście. Pachniała dymem z palonych ziół, z jej oczu płynęły łzy.  
\- Niestety! - powiedziała, nim jeszcze młodzieniec zadał pytanie. - Próbowałam już wszystkiego. Widziałam przeszłość i przyszłość, wędrówki i powstania, Białe Zimno i to, że siostra królowej wprosi się do pałacu na najbliższe Yule, ale dalej nie wiem, gdzie jest wasza cenna zguba. Nie zdołam wywieszczyć więcej.  
Posłaniec westchnął. Nie musiał być Wiedzącym, by rozumieć, co to oznacza. Ostatni komplet kluczy do Drzwi przepadł na zawsze. Tak to jest, gdy król mianuje klucznikiem przyjaciela kuzynki szwagra.


	28. Konserwator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zamierzam sobie zrobić urlop od pisania i postanowiłam przedtem naprawić elfom choć jedną rzecz, którą wcześniej popsułam, to znaczy portal. ;)  
> Tekst, do którego nawiązuję poniżej, to jeden z ulubionych mojego taty. Ciekawa jestem, ile osób go rozpozna bez pytania wujka Google.

\- Czy to można naprawić? - spytał młody urzędnik, oddelegowany przez Ge'elsa do rozmowy z fachowcem.

\- Da się, tylko ferszlus trzeba roztrajbować - oznajmił rzeczowo Froech, doświadczony konserwator portali międzyświatowych.

Urzędnik chrząknął nerwowo. Wiedział, że konserwatorzy portali mają własny żargon, ale nie sądził, że jest on aż tak dziwny. Czyżby to był język tajny? A może fachowiec z jakiegoś powodu mówił po krasnoludzku?

\- A dlaczego trzeba roztrajbować ferszlus? - spytał z nadzieją, że może coś wywnioskuje z odpowiedzi.

\- Bo droselklapa tandetnie zblindowana i ryksztosuje.

Z całego zdania młodzieniec zrozumiał tylko spójniki i słowo "tandetnie". Czyli nie było dla niego nadziei.

\- A czy da się roztrajbować ferszlus na poczekaniu? - spytał, chcąc jak najszybciej zakończyć kłopotliwą sprawę.

\- Można, ale samo to jeszcze nic nie da. Muszę potem udychtować tender, a holajzy nie wziąłem.

\- A bez holajzy ani rusz?

\- Ani rusz. No chyba, że trichter byłby robiony na szoner. Ale nie jest.

Urzędnikowi wydało się teraz, że coś rozumie. Coś niecoś. Przynajmniej relacje między obiektami.

\- Czyli jeśli trichter byłby robiony na szoner, dałoby się udychtować tender bez holajzy?

Froech parsknął śmiechem.

\- Jeśli trichter jest robiony na szoner, w ogóle nie trzeba dychtować.

Młodzieniec skapitulował. Musiał mieć żałosną minę, bo konserwator nareszcie się zlitował.

\- W tłumaczeniu na standardowy ellylon: trzeba rozmontować przełącznik, bo kryształy Cred osadzono w zwykłej stali, zamiast w ferroaurum, przez co nie dają się dezaktywować do końca i lada impuls magiczny z przeciwnej strony, choćby najprostsze zaklęcie miłosne, może otworzyć przejście. Ot, pasterka wabi parobka, a w tym czasie jej kury uciekają do innego świata. Po rozmontowaniu przełącznika muszę ustabilizować potencjał osmotyczny, a żeby to zrobić dobrze, potrzebuję dyfuzjometru. Gdyby w oknie taumicznym osadzono platynowany rdzeń, działałby jak stabilizator, ale wasz wykonawca tego nie zrobił. Czy wszystko jasne?

\- Oczywiście - skwapliwie potaknął urzędnik.

Tak naprawdę dalej niewiele rozumiał, ale przecież nie mógł się przyznać. Pomyślał, że jednak nie powinien był spać na zajęciach z arfetaktologii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podejrzewam, że te wszystkie holajzy brzmiałyby bardziej naturalnie w ustach krasnoluda, niż elfa. Ale właśnie dlatego mnie to bawi.


	29. Amellski marmur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Biała marmurowa elfka, półleżąca na płycie, sprawiała wrażenie, jak gdyby - przebudzona - miała za chwilę usiąść i wstać. Była obrócona twarzą ku pustemu miejscu u jej boku, a uniesiona dłoń zdawała się dotykać tam czegoś niewidzialnego."  
> "Cregennana… formalnie tutaj nie ma. A jednak jest. W spojrzeniu i pozie Lary. Kochankowie są razem. Nic nie zdołało ich rozdzielić. Ani śmierć, ani niepamięć… Ani nienawiść."  
> "Avallac'h zbliżył się do posągu, ostrożnym, delikatnym ruchem pogładził marmurowe ramię."  
> (A. Sapkowski, "Wieża jaskółki")
> 
> Ostatnio prześladują mnie te fragmenty. Coś gdzieś z tym musiałam zrobić.

Żadnego Aen Seidhe nie dziwiło, że właśnie Avallac'h nalegał na upamiętnienie Cregennana, wszak sami zwykli honorować godnych przeciwników. Zaskoczyła ich forma. Spodziewali się jakiegoś rekwizytu typowego dla ludzkiej magii, nie widoku dziewczyny pieszczącej widmowego kochanka. Nie rozumieli, dlaczego Aen Saevherne chce oglądać tak sugestywny obraz. Nie śmieli pytać, ale szeptali po kątach.

Avallac'h zignorował ich zainteresowanie. Wystarczyło, że on wiedział, dlaczego zamówił taki pomnik. Kiedy został sam wśród nagrobków, położył się na marmurowym łożu, na miejscu nieżyjącego rywala. Czuł zimno bijące od gładzącej go kamiennej dłoni, ale nie drżał. Przywykłem do tego, pomyślał. Lara od dawna darzyła mnie wyłącznie chłodem.


	30. Płomienne zorze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie jestem pewna, gdzie ten tekst powinien zawisnąć najpierw i kiedy. Z jednej strony pomysł przyszedł mi do głowy ładnych parę miesięcy temu, kiedy publikowałam tylko tutaj, więc przynależy do AO3, z drugiej strony pewnie bym go nie napisała, gdyby nie luźna inspiracja jednym promptem z akcji na Mirriel, więc przynależy też do forum, zaś z trzeciej strony...  
> Ech, nieważne. Będzie najpierw tu, bo AO3 jest wyżej w alfabecie, o.

Eredin wiedział, że Zireael jest wiedźminką, słyszał to i owo o wiedźmińskim treningu, mimo to nie docenił przeciwniczki. Nie potrafił uwierzyć, że pojedynek z dziewczyną, w dodatku Dh'oine, może się dla niego skończyć aż tak źle, i poniósł konsekwencje. Mocno uderzył się w głowę, został ranny w udo, a potem jeszcze wypadł z łódki i omal nie utonął. Długo leżał na brzegu rzeki, zbierając siły. Zdołał się w końcu dowlec do pałacu, pewny, że tego dnia gorzej już być nie może…

I oczywiście pierwszą osobą - osobą mającą znaczenie, bo służba przecież się nie liczyła - na jaką się natknął, musiał być akurat Avallac'h.

\- Jaskółka uciekła - odezwał się Wiedzący na jego widok. - Ale o tym zdaje się już wiesz. Może zaskoczy cię wiadomość, że Auberon nie żyje.

Wódz Czerwonych Jeźdźców zachwiał się, nie tyle pod wpływem nowiny, bo tę już przecież usłyszał od Jaskółki, co ze zwykłego zmęczenia. Avallac'h go podtrzymał.

\- A ciebie trzeba opatrzyć. Zabiorę cię do twojej kwatery i sam się tym zajmę.

Eredin odruchowo spróbował zaprotestować, ale Avallac'h na to nie pozwolił.

\- Tak, wiem, chciałbyś ruszyć w pościg za Jaskółką, ale nie możesz tego zrobić w takim stanie.

To był fakt. Wódz może stawiłby jeszcze opór, ale kolejny zawrót głowy zmusił go do zrewidowania poglądów na temat własnej kondycji. Pozwolił się zaprowadzić do komnaty i nie protestował, gdy po drodze Avallac'h kazał służącemu przynieść utensylia niezbędne do opatrywania ran. Usiadł nawet na łóżku, nie zważając na to, że ma mokre ubrania i brudzi pościel rzeczną wodą. Dopiero kiedy Wiedzący spróbował go zbadać, zmienił zdanie.

\- Zostaw mnie. Dam sobie radę bez ciebie.

\- Nie ufasz mi - stwierdził ze spokojem Avallac'h. - Nie dziwię się, biorąc pod uwagę nasze relacje, ale nie masz powodu do obaw. Pomogę ci. Przysięgam, że ci pomogę - dodał uroczyście.

To nie do końca przekonywało Eredina. Ostatecznie sam złożył w życiu kilka przysiąg, których dotrzymał w sposób tyleż literalny, co uciążliwy dla osób, którym je składał. Potem pomyślał o wszystkim, co Czerwoni Jeźdźcy mogliby zrobić Avallac'howi w ramach zemsty za skrzywdzenie ich wodza, a to już było pewniejsze. Zresztą naprawdę potrzebował fachowej pomocy.

\- Zgadzam się.

Avallac'h odwinął prowizoryczny opatrunek, po czym pozbył się nogawki spodni, która w danej sytuacji tylko przeszkadzała. Znów popłynęło trochę krwi.

\- Muszę to zszyć - orzekł Wiedzący.

\- Rana jest płytka - zaprotestował Eredin.

\- Ale wystarczająco głęboka, by wykluczała zwykły opatrunek. Uzdrowiciel powiedziałby ci to samo. Wiem, że nie lubisz szycia, ale to konieczne.

Eredin zacisnął zęby. Było to kompletnie irracjonalne, ale rzeczywiście nienawidził być szyty, niemal bał się igieł, on, który nie lękał się żadnego rodzaju broni białej. Domyślał się, że Avallac'h o tym wie i nie omieszka wykorzystać. Wiedział też, że skoro już się zgodził przyjąć jego pomoc, nie wolno mu okazać słabości.

\- Rób zatem, co musisz - wycedził.

Spodziewał się, że Wiedzący zachowa się złośliwie, że przeprowadzi procedurę w tak przykry sposób, jak to tylko możliwe, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Avallac'h zajął się nim profesjonalnie i zaskakująco delikatnie. Eredin czuł tylko przewlekanie nici i coś jeszcze. Jakąś magię. Spojrzał podejrzliwie na Wiedzącego.

\- Zastosowałem czar przyspieszający gojenie - wyjaśnił Avallac'h, jakby czytał mu w myślach. - Zakładam, że zależy ci na szybkim powrocie do formy.

Eredin nawet nie skomentował, chciał przede wszystkim mieć nieprzyjemną procedurę za sobą. Patrzył, jak Avallac'h bez słowa zakłada kolejne szwy i kończy opatrunek, a potem wyciera dłonie. Na rękawie zostało mu kilka kropel krwi.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział wódz. Tak wypadało.

\- Drobiazg - odparł Avallac'h. - Zresztą nie pierwszy raz cię opatruję. Kiedyś ci łatałem rozbite kolano, pamiętasz?

Eredin wytężył pamięć, ale nic nie przychodziło mu na myśl. Pokręcił głową. Wiedzący westchnął.

\- W zasadzie masz prawo nie pamiętać. Byłeś wtedy dzieckiem, zupełnym smarkaczem. Spadłeś z konia niedaleko majątku twoich rodziców na Stepie Tysiąca Burz, a ja akurat byłem w okolicy.

\- A, tak. - Teraz Eredin przypomniał sobie pechową przejażdżkę na nowym rumaku. - To było tak dawno. Chyba nie byłeś jeszcze Wiedzącym, dopiero kończyłeś specjalizację. Ty to ciągle pamiętasz?

\- Ja wszystko pamiętam. - Avallac'h odłożył narzędzia na stół i znów przysiadł przy Eredinie, tym razem znacznie bliżej wezgłowia. - Byłeś takim miłym dzieckiem. Łobuzem, owszem, ale dałeś się lubić. Powiedz mi, dlaczego z miłych dzieci wyrastają dranie? - Spojrzał mu w oczy, jakby naprawdę bardzo mu zależało na odpowiedzi.

\- Może dlatego, że dorośli dawali im zły przykład? - prychnął wódz.

\- Może. A może dlatego, że dorośli potrzebowali nowego pokolenia drani. - Wiedzący uśmiechnął się zagadkowo. - A może to po prostu przeznaczenie. Zawsze można zrzucić winę na przeznaczenie. To pomaga w trudnych chwilach, na przykład w takim dniu, jak dzisiaj. Było ci pisane, że ty, Krogulec, stworzony do pogoni za drobnym ptactwem, nie zdołasz zatrzymać Jaskółki.

Eredin poczuł coś, co czuł bardzo rzadko, to znaczy rumieniec wpełzający na policzki. Z nich dwóch to Avallac'h czerwienił się znacznie częściej, i też w momencie, gdy przypominano mu o ucieczce istoty płci żeńskiej. Córki Starszej Krwi to złe kobiety, pomyślał Eredin. Nasze przekleństwo.

\- Złapię tę dziewczynę. Za wszystko mi zapłaci - zapowiedział.

Spróbował się podnieść, ale Wiedzący go powstrzymał.

\- Połóż się i odpocznij. Nie ma pośpiechu. Teraz to już nieważne, czy dziewczyna uciekła, czy nie. Auberon nie żyje i cokolwiek zrobisz, będzie tak samo martwy, a bez niego nie mamy pasującego genu. Nic się już nie da zrobić.

To nie od razu dotarło do świadomości Eredina.

\- Jak to nic nie da się zrobić? Przecież można dokonać sztucznego zapłodnienia nawet po śmierci dawcy, o ile…

\- Tylko że Auberon nie był dawcą - Avallac'h wszedł mu w słowo. - Nigdy się nie zgodził na taką formę kooperacji. Mogę się tylko domyślać powodów. Chyba się obawiał, że jeśli będziemy mieć jego… materiał biologiczny, on sam przestanie być potrzebny. Cokolwiek nim kierowało, skutek jest taki, że zostaliśmy z niczym.

Eredin przez dłuższą chwilę nie był w stanie skomentować. Przecież wszystko miało wyglądać inaczej, zupełnie inaczej.

\- Może któryś z młodszych elfów mógłby go zastąpić? - podrzucił pomysł. - Sam mówiłeś, że urodzeni w ramach rezerwowego projektu mają prawie idealną kombinację genów.

Avallac'h spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.

\- Myślisz, że nie rozważałem takiego rozwiązania? Że nie wolałbym sparować dziewczyny z kimś młodszym, kto dawałby pewność, że stanie na wysokości zadania? Prawie idealny to jednak nie to samo, co idealny. Auberon był jedynym odpowiednim partnerem dla Zireael, jedyną szansą na stałe Drzwi, bez niego jesteśmy skazani na prowizoryczne, jednorazowe przejścia. I właśnie ty, któremu najbardziej zależało na otwarciu Drzwi, właśnie ty go zabiłeś.

Wódz był zbyt zaskoczony, by zaprzeczać.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Znalazłem przy Auberonie flakon, który wręcz cuchnął damianą, flakon o bardzo charakterystycznym kształcie. Wiem, że to ty go kupiłeś wraz z zawartością, mam swoje sposoby, by dowiadywać się o takich rzeczach. Wiele osób ma u mnie długi, które spłaca informacjami. Jedyne, czego nie wiem, to jak zdołałeś przekonać Auberona, żeby zażył ten środek, to już jednak nieważne.

Muszę działać, inaczej wykorzysta to przeciwko mnie, pomyślał Eredin. Spróbował poderwać się z posłania, ale z przerażeniem odkrył, że nie jest w stanie tego zrobić. Zrozumiał, że jest pod wpływem czaru. Tylko jak… przecież powinien wyczuć…

Avallac'h przysunął się do niego jeszcze bliżej i z zadowoleniem przyglądał się jego twarzy.

\- Jeśli myślisz, że to magia, masz całkowitą rację - potwierdził Wiedzący. - Słusznie bałeś się szycia. Obroniłbyś się przed czarem rzuconym wprost, więc wplotłem zaklęcie paraliżujące w nici razem z czarem przyspieszającym gojenie, który je zamaskował. Wyczułeś magię, ale tego, że jest ci wroga, już nie.

Dałem się podejść jak dziecko, pomyślał wódz Czerwonych Jeźdźców. Powinienem był chociaż zażądać innej przysięgi…

\- Wiem, o czym myślisz - odezwał się Avallac'h. - Wybaczam ci, chociaż poddawanie w wątpliwość słowa danego przez Aen Saevherne to ciężka obraza. Dałem słowo, że ci pomogę, i pomagam. Jesteś ranny, w twoim najlepszym interesie jest, byś leżał spokojnie. To miękkie zaklęcie, do rana odzyskasz władzę nad ciałem.

Eredin spróbował coś powiedzieć, ale nie zdołał nawet otworzyć ust. Zmienił formę komunikacji na telepatyczną.

_Dlaczego to robisz?_ _Zamierzasz mnie oskarżyć przed sądem?_

Wiedzący podjął dialog.

_Nie. Sąd mi się na nic nie przyda. Auberon umarł po wypiciu czegoś, co mu podałeś, ale technicznie rzecz biorąc, był to afrodyzjak. Możesz śmiało i z czystym sumieniem przysiąc, że nie podałeś najwyższego przywódcy trucizny i że to był wypadek._

_To był wypadek_ , przerwał Eredin. _Nie sądziłem, że Auberon jest aż tak słaby._

_Nie sądziłeś, nie wiedziałeś. Oczywiście, że nie wiedziałeś, ten aspekt sprawy w ogóle nie należał do ciebie! Dlaczego się wtrącałeś?_

To był telepatyczny odpowiednik krzyku. Nie, więcej. Krzyk irytował Eredina, prowokował do ucięcia go mieczem albo brutalnej odpowiedzi. Silny telepatyczny sygnał wibrował pod czaszką, wytrącał z równowagi, obezwładniał, na moment zmieniając wodza Czerwonych Jeźdźców w karconego ucznia.

_Ja tylko nie chciałem, żeby zmarnowały się dni…_

_Zireael to Dh'oine. Lubiłeś jej to wypominać, ale nigdy nie zastanowiłeś się, co to oznacza dla naszej sprawy. Zdrowe ludzkie kobiety owulują co miesiąc, nie co dziesięć lat. Gdyby ten cykl się zmarnował, moglibyśmy spróbować przy następnej pełni. Do tego czasu udałoby mi się przekonać Auberona, żeby skorzystał z profesjonalnej pomocy, ewentualnie sam bym mu coś podał, niekoniecznie za jego wiedzą. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie wiem, co można bezpiecznie stosować u osób o słabym zdrowiu. Wiem, wiem, wiem, tylko cóż mi po wiedzy, jeżeli moje otoczenie nie chce działać mądrze? Jeden nie potrafi zaczekać miesiąca, mimo że wcześniej czekał całe dekady, drugi woli raczej ryzykować zażywanie środków z podejrzanych źródeł, niż pójść do specjalisty… Muszę patrzeć, jak cały plan się sypie, znowu. I znowu przez seks. Och, dosyć, dosyć._

Avallac'h wstał nagle. Eredin spojrzał na niego z niepokojem. Już nie bał się o siebie. Czuł, że chodzi o coś o więcej, domyślał się nawet, co Wiedzący może planować, tylko nie śmiał w to uwierzyć. Lis, przez tyle lat na łańcuchu obowiązku, nie mógłby…

_Co zamierzasz, Avallac'h?_

_Rozwiązać problem po swojemu. Mutacja genu Hen Ichaer u Jaskółki jak najbardziej na to pozwala. Ta dziewczyna to wcielony ogień_.

_Nie możesz, nie wolno ci. Nie zdołasz. Nie przekonasz jej. Nawet do niej nie dotrzesz._

_Przekonajmy się._

Avallac'h uspokoił się. Znów usiadł przy Eredinie, uśmiechnął się blado.

_Zaczynamy wyścig, Krogulcu. Grę o wszystko. Jesteś wodzem Czerwonych Jeźdźców, a niedługo będziesz miał nie tylko armię, ale i koronę. Arystokracja cię poprze choćby dlatego, że niebezpiecznie byłoby nie poprzeć, a Wiedzący beze mnie nie stawią ci oporu. Większość z nich to głupcy, uczeni, utytułowani, ale głupcy, wiem o tym dobrze, kto zna ich lepiej ode mnie? Będziesz miał pełnię władzy. Ja mam tylko wiedzę i kilka godzin przewagi. Tak, nasze siły są bardzo nierówne, a jednak jestem dobrej myśli._

_Jesteś szalony._

Wiedzący zignorował tę uwagę.

_Przyznaj, w głębi duszy cieszysz się z tej perspektywy. Dotychczas wszystkie zwycięstwa przychodziły ci zbyt łatwo, a tylko walka z godnym przeciwnikiem może sprawić prawdziwą satysfakcję._

_Słono zapłacisz za dzisiejszy dzień. Dopadnę cię, Lisie. Odbiorę ci wszystko, co ma dla ciebie wartość. Zmienię cię w robaka. Będziesz błagał, żeby cię dobić._

Avallac'h wstał. Poprawił Eredinowi poduszkę, otulił go kołdrą.

_Widzę, że już snujesz przedsenne fantazje, opuszczę cię zatem. Jeszcze jedna informacja dla ciebie - tu, w tym świecie, nie ma już niczego, co przedstawiałoby dla mnie jakąś wartość. Podłożyłem ładunki wybuchowe. O świcie laboratorium stanie w ogniu, aż żałuję, że nie będę mógł tego zobaczyć. Ty masz szansę, o ile nie zaśpisz. Dobranoc. Niech płomienne zorze zbudzą cię ze snu._

Eredin po raz ostatni spróbował otrząsnąć z odrętwienia, zatrzymać przeciwnika, krzyknąć, zrobić cokolwiek, ale Avallac'h zamknął mu oczy i jednocześnie rzucił ostatni czar. Wódz zasnął niemal w jednej chwili. Poczuł jeszcze, że Avallac'h musnął wargami jego czoło, zupełnie jak rodzic całujący dziecko na dobranoc. Potem usłyszał odgłos zamykanych drzwi i jakieś rozkazy, wydane przez Wiedzącego po drugiej stronie, ale już nie rozróżniał słów.

Śnił mu się ogień.


	31. W cieniu Muru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z dedykacją dla Fredzel, która ostatnio pisze o studenckich latach Lisa, Mewki i reszty tałatajstwa i mnie natchnęła. Poniższy tekst jest kompatybilny z jej fanfikami, za to niekompatybilny z moimi wcześniejszymi, ale nic to. Od tego się ma kramiki, żeby się w nich bawić. Przy okazji popełniłam crossover. Aż się sama dziwię, że skrzyżowałam te światy dopiero teraz. Nie piszę, które, wierzę, że zgadniecie.
> 
> Generalnie - dziwne rzeczy przychodzą do głowy, jak się człowiek obudzi o czwartej nad ranem i nie może zasnąć.

 

Crevan siedział przy piecyku z otwartymi ustami. Mimo szczerych chęci nie mógł ich zamknąć. Gdyby to zrobił, ani chybi by się udusił. Miał katar, który przeszedł właśnie ze stadium cieknącego w stadium gęste - gęste jak zaprawa murarska - i właśnie dowodził słuszności powiedzenia, że katar leczony, również magicznie, trwa tydzień, zaś nieleczony siedem dni. Elf spróbował pociągnąć nosem, ale wydzielina nie dawała się przepchnąć w żadną stronę. Crevan czuł, że wygląda teraz żałośnie - doprawdy, żeby tak się rozchorować, zupełnie jak człowiek - i w dodatku głupio, i że aż prosi się o sarkastyczny komentarz. Z niepokojem spojrzał na Enid, która siedziała naprzeciw niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Po chwili przypomniał sobie, że dziewczyna aktualnie tylko wygląda na przytomną i najprawdopodobniej w ogóle nie rejestruje jego obecności. Ona też cierpiała na pewną kłopotliwą przypadłość, z której Crevan mógłby szydzić, gdyby katar go nie spacyfikował. Żeby się doprowadzić do stanu używalności, Enid musiała wypić pewien napar. Dlatego siedziała teraz z Crevanem przy piecyku i czekała, aż zagwiżdże czajnik. Czajnik, mimo popędzania magią, nie chciał zagwizdać. Jak zwykle w takich sytuacjach. Elf melancholijnie zwiesił głowę. I pomyśleć, że cieszył się na te praktyki terenowe - jego pierwsze praktyki terenowe w innym świecie.

\- Tam są niesamowite fluktuacje Mocy - mówił z entuzjazmem Arvedui z czwartego roku. - Nigdzie indziej nie zobaczysz takich wskaźników. Mają tam też ciekawą barierę przeciw upiorom, warto zobaczyć, nawet jeśli to dzieło ludzi. Tylko kwatery marne, ale raz na dekadę da się wytrzymać. Mówię ci, wesoło będzie.

Crevan widział teraz, że dał się podejść jak ostatni idiota, zaś Arvedui zwyczajnie go nabrał. Kwatery, które miały być "marne, ale do wytrzymania", okazały się komnatami w zrujnowanym ludzkim zamku, z którego wyniosły się już nawet duchy. "Ciekawa bariera przeciw upiorom" okazała się nieracjonalnie wysokim murem zbudowanym z lodu i naładowanym taką ilością zaklęć, że wszyscy czuli się na nim nieswojo, zaś Enid okazała się w dodatku uczulona na pewien aspekt tutejszej Mocy. Bez eliksiru wymiotowała jak kot, który nałykał się kłaków, zaś po eliksirze spała z otwartymi oczami i tylko duże ilości mocnej kawy pozwalały jej jako tako funkcjonować. Od fluktuacji Mocy głupiała aparatura, w co opiekun praktyk nie chciał uwierzyć i wciąż oskarżał studentów o niechlujne pomiary. Wszystko to dało by się może jakoś wytrzymać, gdyby było lato, niestety trwała akurat sroga zima z trzaskającym mrozem, który źle robił na samopoczucie, a jeszcze gorzej na estetykę, ponieważ wszyscy musieli nosić walonki i czapki uszanki. Crevan miał tylko nadzieję, że Eredin, który przechodził właśnie szkolenie po północnej stronie lodowego muru (temat: wykorzystanie mrozu w celach bojowych) marznie jeszcze bardziej.

\- Woda się jeszcze nie gotuje? - Do pomieszczenia, które służyło im za kuchnię, weszła Ida Emean aep Sivney, Aen Seidhe z Gór Sinych, stypendystka Fundacji imienia Ithlinne aegli aep Aevenien, wspierającej elfich studentów z krain opanowanych przez ludzi. Musiała już wychodzić na zewnątrz, bo miała na głowie uszankę. Spod czapki wymykały się rude włosy. Crevan wiedział, że miejscowi ludzie nazywali rudych "pocałowanymi przez ogień" i wierzyli, że rude włosy przynoszą szczęście. W lokalnym zabobonie było chyba ziarno prawdy, bo Ida jako jedyna dobrze znosiła mróz i powtarzała, że u nich w górach zimy są jeszcze gorsze. Crevan spojrzał na nią z niechęcią.

\- Die - odpowiedział. - Jeszcze się die gotuje.

\- Ty dalej masz katar? - zainteresowała się ruda elfka.

\- A die widać? - spytał Crevan niezbyt grzecznie. Wolał, by nikt nie interesował się jego przypadłością… No, nikt poza Larą, ona ewentualnie mogłaby. Właściwie to jako jego oficjalna przyszła partnerka wręcz powinna się o niego zatroszczyć, tymczasem ona dosłownie potraktowała jego zapewnienia, że w zasadzie nic mu nie jest i sam sobie poradzi. Okrutna, zła i podła. A gdyby tak infekcja się rozszerzyła i skończyło się na zapaleniu płuc? W tym klimacie wszystko było możliwe…

Ida chyba myślała o tym samym, bo wpatrywała się w niego z troską i w końcu powiedziała:

\- Ty naprawdę źle wyglądasz. Masz deficyt odporności, ot co. Przygotuję ci lekarstwo według naszego przepisu z gór.

\- Die chcę - odparł Crevan. Wiedział, co Ida może mieć na myśli, i z dwojga złego chyba jednak wolał zapalenie płuc. - I zresztą die basz składników.

Ida może by się jeszcze spierała, ale wtedy rzeczy zaczęły się dziać. Jak to zwykle bywa po długim przestoju, wszystkie działy się niemal jednocześnie. Czajnik zaczął gwizdać, Crevanowi coś odetkało się w nosie i kichnął, zaś Enid, do tej pory niewykazująca większych oznak życia, wstała, zdjęła czajnik z blachy i zaczęła jak lunatyczka wlewać wrzątek do wszystkich naczyń, stojących na stole.

\- Ona w ogóle jest tu z nami? - zastanowiła się Ida. - Porusza się jak upiór. A jeśli dopadła ją klątwa błękitnych oczu?

W innych okolicznościach Crevan zwróciłby jej uwagę, że opowiada bzdury, ponieważ mimo ograniczonych kontaktów z miejscowymi ludźmi ksenolodzy Aen Elle ustalili jednak ponad wszelką wątpliwość, że tak zwana klątwa błękitnych oczu jest rodzajem zzombienia, a zatem nie może dotyczyć Enid, która wbrew pozorom jeszcze żyje, a w ogóle to zjawiska nie odnotowuje się na południe od Muru, jednak na razie jego priorytetem było odetkanie nosa, siedział więc cicho. Czy może raczej głośno, bo smarkał.

Tymczasem Ida z fascynacją przyglądała się Enid. Jasnowłosa elfka zalała kolejno ziółka Crevana, herbatę obu koleżanek, suszone i spreparowane coś, co opiekun praktyk jadał na śniadanie, a na końcu swoją kawę. Odstawiła czajnik, po czym znów pochyliła się nad stolikiem i zaczęła wdychać parę z kawy. W jej oczach pojawił się pierwszy przebłysk świadomości.

\- Niesamowite - wyszeptała Ida.

W prowizorycznej kuchni pojawili się tymczasem Lara i opiekun praktyk. Lara była naburmuszona, zaś opiekun praktyk był przyjemnie zrelaksowany, co oznaczało, że zdążył się już do niej przyczepić i zrugać za jakieś prawdziwe lub wyimaginowane przewinienie. Crevan z wrażenia przestał smarkać. Był w kropce. Z jednej strony oczywiście powinien zachować się rycersko i bronić damy, katar od tego nie zwalniał. Z drugiej strony Lara źle znosiła próby wyręczania jej i bronienia przed czymkolwiek i powtarzała, że nie chce żadnych przywilejów, więc jeśli opiekun praktyk jest draniem, będzie cierpieć tak samo jak reszta. Z trzeciej strony Crevan przekonał się już, że denerwowanie opiekuna praktyk zawsze jest złym pomysłem. Z czwartej strony…

\- Ach, życie we mnie wstępuje - powiedziała Enid, która wypiła kilka łyżeczek kawy i zdołała oprzytomnieć na tyle, by mówić.

\- Czyli mamy w grupie trzy żywe studentki i jednego względnie żywego studenta - stwierdził opiekun praktyk, strzepując śnieg z uszanki. - Nie jest to idealny skład osobowy, ale cóż, życie jest długie i pełne rozczarowań. Czeka was dziś nowe zadanie.

\- Nie robimy dziś  pomiarów? - zainteresowała się Ida, najbardziej rześka z całej czwórki.

\- Nie. Aparatura musi od was odpocząć. Po śniadaniu teleportujemy się za Mur.

Crevan zamarł. Miał złe przeczucia. Dziewczyny tylko gapiły się na mistrza.

\- Jak zapewne wiecie - ciągnął opiekun praktyk - za Murem trwa szkolenie kadetów szkoły wojskowej. Wraz z prowadzącym doszliśmy do wniosku, że dobrze będzie urozmaicić zarówno wasze, jak ich ćwiczenia. Przed wami symulacja starcia z użyciem magii w warunkach zimowych. Możecie się przy okazji pobawić zaklęciami pogodowymi, tubylcy zdążyli tak zdestabilizować klimat tego świata, że nic mu już nie zaszkodzi. Jakieś pytania?

Crevan miał jedno, ale takie, jakie zwykle zadaje się samemu sobie. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego właściwie nie wybrał studiów na Wydziale Sztuki. Zima wyglądała dużo lepiej na obrazach.


	32. Czego elfka nie pożyczy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trochę łatka do poprzedniego tekstu, ale przede wszystkim dociekania udające fanfik. Mowa o fizjologii, na wszelki wypadek radzę nie czytać przy jedzeniu. ;)

Jak to jest, myślała Ida, metodycznie przeszukując bagaże. Jak to jest, że cykl elfki może trwać nawet dwie dekady, a i tak hormony zawsze zaczynają działać w najmniej odpowiednim momencie. Na przykład dni płodne wypadają akurat wtedy, kiedy rzeczona elfka wyjeżdża na badania terenowe.

Od kiedy wylądowali w tym świecie, Ida miała wprost dziką ochotę na seks. Próby samodzielnego uporania się z tym problemem przynosiły tylko chwilową ulgę. Ciało nie dawało się oszukać, stanowczo domagało się pełnego stosunku, zalany hormonami mózg produkował bardzo konkretne wizje. Ida fantazjowała o tym, że zamiast z Larą, robi ćwiczenia w parze z Crevanem, prowokuje go, a on, mimo całej fascynacji popielatowłosą elfką, daje się uwieść rudej Aen Seidhe z gór, i na stole z aparaturą badawczą… Albo o tym, jak opiekun praktyk ją upomina, a ona udowadnia mu, że istotnie jest bardzo, bardzo niegrzeczna i wykładowca musi jej pokazać, gdzie jej miejsce… Albo o tym, jak wymyka się za Mur, do chłopaków z Gonu, którzy odbywają tam ćwiczenia, i znajduje takiego, który akurat ma wolną chwilę, i spędzają tę chwilę wyjątkowo intensywnie…

Śniła o tym nocami, marzyła w środku dnia. Potem wychodziła na dziedziniec, by ochłonąć, bo przecież żaden z tych scenariuszy nie miał szans na realizację, a gdyby się udało, to tym gorzej. Elfy w zasadzie nie potrzebują, więc też nie wytwarzają i nie noszą przy sobie antykoncepcji, a Ida jakoś nie wierzyła, że jej koledzy zdołają przerwać w stosownym momencie. Jedynym wyjściem pozostawała szklanka wody zamiast, bo nie mogła sobie pozwolić na to, by zajść w ciążę. Przebolałaby utratę stypendium, ale rodzenie przed czterdziestką było po prostu niezdrowe, zaburzało rozwój organizmu. Ida czasem widywała w swoim świecie dziewczyny, które decydowały się na dziecko przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji, bo i tak nie miały widoków na to, że ich życie kiedykolwiek się odmieni. Wiedziała, jak bywały osłabione przedwczesnym macierzyństwem, i nie zamierzała skończyć jak one. Postanowiła być dzielna i wstrzemięźliwa i nawet jej się udawało, ale to, że miała uniknąć dużych kłopotów, zwiastowało inne, mało znaczące, ale wstydliwe. To właśnie one prowokowały ją do przeszukiwania bagaży.

Przedowulacyjna faza elfiego cyklu mogła się ciągnąć latami, ale poowulacyjna była tak samo krótka jak u ludzi. Oznaczało to, że za jakieś dwa tygodnie, czyli jeszcze przed końcem praktyk, Ida zacznie krwawić i będzie potrzebować środków higienicznych. Enid krwawiła w zeszłym roku, Larę czekało to dopiero za dwa lata, więc żadna nie musiała pakować tamponów ani podpasek, a zatem nie mogła poratować koleżanki w razie potrzeby. Jeżeli Ida zapomniała, a ciągle męczyło ją wrażenie, że nie wzięła ze sobą czegoś ważnego, to… to niech to Drzwi ścisną.

Młoda Aen Seidhe przerzucała rzeczy, coraz bardziej nerwowo. W końcu znalazła poszukiwaną paczuszkę i przycisnęła ją do serca. Jednak z jej pamięcią wszystko w porządku. Pomyślała o ludzkich kobietach, które musiały przez to przechodzić każdego miesiąca, i przez chwilę im współczuła. Króciutką chwilę. Ostatecznie dla elfów było lepiej, gdy Dh'oine krwawiły, niż kiedy rodziły.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam teorię, że kiedy elfce już zastartowały hormony, działało to na nią mocniej, niż na ludzinki w analogicznej sytuacji. Kwestia braku wprawy w znoszeniu hormonalnej huśtawki + kwestie praktyczne, w końcu trzeba jakoś rozpoznawać, kiedy są największe szanse na dziecko, a przy tej długości cyklu i niewielkiej liczbie owulacji w ciągu życia liczenie dni i wyciąganie średniej byłoby skrajnie niewygodne.


	33. Lecz gdy przyjaźń w odwrocie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Napisane na akcję na Mirriel, miało być drabble do jednego z promptów: 1. seta i galareta, 2. obrazek z ludźmi przy piecu, 3. piosenka o wrogu na progu i 4. wiersz o traceniu. Postanowiłam sprawdzić, ile zdołam w tych stu słowach zmieścić.  
> Alternatywne i niepoważne zakończenie trójki. Pisane, można powiedzieć, na pociechę.

Eredin znów spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na zasklepioną ranę.  
\- Powinienem był zginąć. Dlaczego mnie ocaliłeś?  
\- Źle ci przy moim kominku? - Avallac'h odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.  
Były król wzruszył ramionami. Zadźwięczały kajdany.  
\- Jeszcze nie, ale zapewne będzie. Przecież cię znam.  
Wiedzący podsunął mu kielich.  
\- Zamiast snuć wizje, wypij sok marchwiowy.  
\- Wolałbym wino. - Eredin odsunął naczynie.  
\- Po tylu zaklęciach? Wykluczone.  
Wódz, krzywiąc się, upił łyk.  
\- Nadal nie wiem, dlaczego ci na mnie zależy.  
\- Powiedzmy, że mam dość strat - wycedził Avallac'h. - Zwłaszcza osobowych.  
\- Zatem dokucza ci samotność? Przygarnij jakieś zwierzątko - kpiąco poradził Eredin.  
Wiedzący pogładził jeńca po włosach.  
\- Właśnie przygarnąłem, Krogulcu. Zaczynam hodowlę ptaków.


	34. Raz dziesięciu młodym elfom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolejny efekt akcji na Mirriel, tym razem promptem był wiersz "Dziesięcioro Murzyniątek", który zrobił mi coś dziwnego z mózgiem. Rymy zaczęły za mną łazić i nie dawały spokoju, póki nie wyrzuciłam ich do Worda.

Raz dziesięciu młodym elfom  
zamarzyło się komando.  
Jeden musiał zostać w domu,  
bo mu ojciec spuścił manto.

Dziewięcioro młodych elfów  
chciało dobrze się uzbroić.  
Jeden nie znał się na grotach  
i się pociął rozpryskowym.

Już ośmioro młodych elfów  
poszło w las do ludzi strzelać.  
Jeden Dh'oine użył kuszy  
i została ich siódemka.

Siedmiu młodych partyzantów  
raz w zasadzce czatowało.  
Na jednego spadła sosna  
i nic po nim nie zostało.

Potem sześciu młodych elfów  
poszło z głodu grzyby zbierać.  
Pięciu miało w bród pieczarek,  
szósty muchomora zeżarł.

Pięciu młodych partyzantów  
chciało znaleźć większy oddział.  
Jeden strasznie się zagapił,  
wzięli go do Drakenborga.

Pozostała czwórka elfów  
raz poczwarę przygarnęła.  
Krabopająk, głupie bydlę,  
wziął i wszamał karmiciela.

Trójka elfów przygnębiona  
wspominała lepsze czasy.  
Jeden tak się przy tym spłakał,  
że go usłyszały Pasy.

Te dwa elfy, co zostały,  
wpadły potem w trolli ręce.  
Jeden uciekł, drugi został,  
troll usmażył go naprędce.

Ostatniego z młodych elfów  
też dopadło przeznaczenie.  
Miało bardzo zgrabne biodra,  
w oczach zaś nienasycenie.


	35. Drugi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W moim headcanonie Caranthir miał brata (wspomniany w rozdziale 22). Postanowiłam go wreszcie napisać.

 

\- Zgadnij, czego się dowiedziałem - zagadnął Imlerith chwilę po tym, jak wprosił się do Caranthira na kwaterę.

\- Muireann jednak zerwała z Ge'elsem? - Gospodarz nie był zupełnie przytomny, zawsze po misjach w sektorze Papaver chciało mu się spać, mimo to próbował wyjść na inteligentnego. - "Pod Czerwonym Smokiem" przestali podawać ten okropny gulasz? Maczugi podrożały?

\- Muireann już przestała mnie obchodzić, gulaszu nie jadam, broń na razie nie drożeje. Drożeją tylko futra i kożuchy. Nie, nic z tych rzeczy. Dowiedziałem się, że twój brat zaciągnął się do wojska.

\- Ondoher?

\- A masz jeszcze jakiegoś?

\- Nie pochodzę z aż tak wielodzietnej rodziny. - Nawigator przeciągnął się, po czym zeskoczył z fotela. - Jesteś pewny?

\- Nithral mi powiedział, a on nie ma w zwyczaju zmyślać.

\- Skąd Ondoher się tu wziął? - zastanawiał się na głos Caranthir. - Przecież powinien być na pierwszym roku Akademii i odbębniać te wszystkie "wstępy do" i "podstawy tego i owego", które trzeba zaliczyć przed specjalizacją. Nie masz pojęcia, jakie to nieznośne przedmioty - westchnął nawigator, wspominając nie tak dawne czasy.

\- Zaskoczę cię. Mam pojęcie. Nasłuchałem się tego i owego. - Imlerith wyciągnął się na zwolnionym fotelu. - Miałem kilka dziewczyn z Akademii.

\- Ty i kandydatki na Wiedzące? Nie wie… a nie, jednak uwierzę. - Caranthir pokiwał głową w udawanej zadumie. - U badaczek przyrody zdarzają się różne perwersje.

\- Za to w twojej rodzinie coraz częściej się zdarza, że coś zaczynacie, ale z marnym skutkiem - odciął się Imlerith. - Nie słyszeliście z bratem, że prawdziwego mężczyznę poznaje się nie po tym, jak zaczyna, ale jak kończy?

\- Uważaj lepiej, żebyś sam nie skończył na rubieżach Spirali i nie musiał wracać na piechotę. Przemęczony jestem, mogę się pomylić, źle policzyć, zamknąć komuś portal przed nosem… Zaraz! - Powrót do tematów zawodowych sprawił, że go oświeciło. - Jak to możliwe, że pojawił się kandydat na nowego nawigatora i ja nic o tym nie wiem? Powinienem o tym usłyszeć pierwszy.

\- I usłyszałbyś, gdyby twój brat zaciągnął się do nas, tylko że on tego nie zrobił, nawet nie próbował. Jest w Drugim Laiwskim. Swoją drogą, co ty mu zrobiłeś, że woli cię unikać? - zainteresował się Imlerith. - W dzieciństwie go biłeś i zamykałeś w komórce? Wpychałeś w portale losowo rzucające?

\- Zasługiwał. Psuł mi megaskop - mruknął Caranthir. Teraz był już nie tylko w pełni obudzony, ale i poirytowany. - Niestety mamy te same geny, więc zawsze stabilizował ślad, wracał tym samym portalem i leciał na skargę do matki. A tak w ogóle nie twoja sprawa - zreflektował się. - Muszę z nim pomówić. Powiadasz, Drugi Laiwski?

\- Czekaj. - Imlerith zerwał się z fotela. Teraz wydawał się zakłopotany. - Bo w zasadzie mam do ciebie jeszcze jedną sprawę. Mógłbyś mi pożyczyć trochę pieniędzy?

\- Nie mogę, nawet gdybym chciał - odparł nawigator szykując się do wyjścia. - Spłacam raty za zbroję!

 

*

 

Dopisało mu szczęście. Szybko i bez trudu znalazł brata, który - co nie takie częste w przypadku rekrutów - akurat nie miał nic do roboty. Właściwie jak on zamierzał się przede mną ukryć gdziekolwiek w armii, zastanowił się Caranthir na widok nadchodzącego Ondohera. Jest ode mnie szczuplejszy, ale mamy te same czarne włosy i niebieskie oczy, i w ogóle ciągle jesteśmy do siebie tak podobni, że prędzej czy później ktoś musiałby skojarzyć, że jesteśmy braćmi. Ktoś by mi powiedział. I czemu on taki naburmuszony? Przeszkodziłem mu w czymś ważnym, czy po prostu czegoś się wstydzi?

\- O co chodzi? - zaczął niezbyt grzecznie młodszy.

\- Na początek o to, skąd się tu wziąłeś. Pamiętam, jak się zarzekałeś, że jeśli ja nie chciałem, to ty skończysz studia, i co się stało?

\- Nie chcę z tobą o tym rozmawiać - szybko powiedział Ondoher.

\- Lepiej niech ci się zachce. Na razie rozmawiam z tobą jak brat, mogę zacząć jak oficer, i będzie gorzej. Czemu nie jesteś w Akademii?

Ondoher stał z zaciśniętymi wargami. Caranthir mógłby spróbować czarów, ale na razie wolał metody konwencjonalne.

\- I tak się dowiem - zablefował. - Mam jeszcze paru znajomych na uczelni. Co oblałeś?

\- Skąd wiesz, że oblałem? - spytał zaczepnie młodszy. - A może to przez ciebie? Może przez ten numer, który wyciąłeś Avallac'howi, nie dawali mi żyć?

Caranthir w pierwszej chwili niemal uwierzył. Potem przekalkulował.

\- Taką wersję sprzedałeś rodzicom? Oni mogli uwierzyć, ale ze mną ci tak łatwo nie pójdzie, znam Aen Saevherne lepiej niż oni. Avallac'h się zwinął, a poza nim nikomu w Akademii by na tobie nie zależało, ani w pozytywnym, ani negatywnym sensie. Ba, gdyby Avallac'h ciągle był na miejscu, raczej wolałby cię zatrzymać, choćby na próbę, przecież urodziłeś się w tym samym projekcie i aż tak się ode mnie nie różnisz, żeby cię z góry skreślił. No mów, co oblałeś. Wstęp do filologii? Profetologię teoretyczną? I tak się dowiem - zapowiedział raz jeszcze.

Ondoher oblał się rumieńcem, uciekł wzrokiem w bok.

\- Historię magii - wymamrotał.

Caranthir pacnął się dłonią w czoło.

\- No nie. Od kiedy stary Uisnech przechadza się wśród jabłoni, trzeba być wyjątkowym gamoniem, żeby to oblać. Jak ci się udało?

\- Jeszcze ci mało? Oblałem i już.

\- Ale oba terminy?

Tym razem Caranthirowi nie chciało się wykłócać z bratem, postanowił po prostu wyciągnąć to z jego pamięci. Ondoher postawił barierę mentalną, ale Caranthir po chwili ją złamał, ostatecznie był starszym bratem i to się liczyło bez względu na to, na jaką broń walczyli. Zobaczył strzępy wspomnień, huczną imprezę w czyjejś kwaterze, potem gorączkowe pisanie i upychanie ściąg. Wizja urwała się nagle. Ondoher zdołał odbudować blokadę. Ostatecznie byli z jednej krwi i to miało znaczenie, ilekroć próbował uciec przed starszym bratem.

\- Nie grzeb mi w mózgu - burknął Ondoher.

\- Ty pół życia grzebałeś mi w rzeczach - odparował Caranthir. - Jak mogłeś się dać złapać na ściąganiu? Nie wiedziałeś, co ci grozi? Nie wiedziałeś, że ściągać też trzeba umieć?

Przyłapany na ściąganiu oblewał egzamin i tracił prawo do poprawki. Wiedzący nie byli najuczciwszą grupą zawodową, snuli koronkowe intrygi i robili grube przekręty, ale studentom nie dawali prawa do drobnych grzeszków. A może chodziło o wyselekcjonowanie tych, którzy oszukiwali najsprytniej?

\- Nie dobijaj mnie - powiedział Ondoher i teraz brzmiał żałośnie. - Myślisz, że mi z tym dobrze?

\- Nie. - Starszy brat złagodniał. - I naprawdę nie miałeś innego pomysłu, jak się zaciągnąć? Nie myślałeś o tym, żeby przeczekać i spróbować za jakiś czas? Albo żeby spróbować w Wyższej Szkole Magii Praktycznej?

\- I co potem? Zatrudnić się w manufakturze włókienniczej i rzucać czary na barwniki, żeby nie blakły? Czy może wybrać ścieżkę rolną i zamieszkać w jakimś majątku na rubieży, truć stonkę, skrzypionki i bielinki kapustniki, a po pracy słuchać opowieści jakiegoś szlagona, jak to drzewiej bywało? - Ondoher tak zręcznie naśladował sposób mówienia jednego ze znajomych ich ojca, że Caranthir parsknął śmiechem.

\- Masz rację. Głupi pomysł, też bym nie wytrzymał. A dobrze ci tu, w Drugim Laiwskim?

\- Radzę sobie. Jest dobrze, a w każdym razie lepiej, niż przypuszczałem, że będzie.

Brzmiało to szczerze i Caranthir nie widział powodu, by nie dowierzać. Służba w Drugim Laiwskim obiektywnie była lżejsza i łatwiejsza niż w Dzikim Gonie, a Ondoher był po prostu odrzutem z Akademii, jakich wielu. Nikt go nie podejrzewał, że jest szpiegiem Wiedzącego ze skłonnością do intryg, nikt nie miał powodu go gnoić na wszelki wypadek. Będzie mu tu dobrze, o ile nie podpadnie. Mimo wszystko to nie było jego właściwe miejsce.

\- Nie wolałbyś służyć u nas?

\- Żebyś mógł mną legalnie komenderować?

\- To też - przyznał Caranthir ze złośliwym uśmiechem - ale nie tylko. Przydałby mi się zmiennik z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Zawsze dostaję najtrudniejsze misje, inni słabo sobie radzą z tymi trasami, ale wiem, że ty nie miałbyś problemu. I służba u nas jest znacznie ciekawsza.

Ondoher pokręcił głową.

\- Pewnie masz rację, ale nie. Wolę być zwykłym magiem bojowym. Wiem, że jeśli się uprzesz, załatwisz mi przeniesienie tak czy owak, ale proszę cię, nie upieraj się.

Bredzi, pomyślał Caranthir. Teraz był pewien, że brat gryzie się oblanym egzaminem i zaszył się tu jak w ciemnej dziurze. Przejdzie mu.

\- Gdybyś zmienił zdanie, wiesz, do kogo się zwrócić. Tylko wiesz, lepiej myśl szybko - poradził młodszemu bratu. - Kiedy złapiemy Jaskółkę, ominie cię najciekawsze. Pamiętasz, jak kiedyś chciałeś zostać konkwistadorem? Zależało ci nawet bardziej niż mi.

\- Pamiętam - przyznał Ondoher i nagle się rozgadał. - Przypominam sobie, jak kiedyś przyjechałeś na wakacje i dałeś się namówić, żebyśmy odegrali bitwę pod Kirazem, i nawet pozwoliłeś mi być Auberonem. Faelivrin zaczęła się nam plątać pod nogami, też chciała się bawić, chociaż nic z tego jeszcze nie rozumiała. Powiedziałeś jej, że może być panią Sereną Przebiegłą i zanieść zarazę do Hennebontu o Błękitnych Bramach. Poszła do szopy w ogrodzie, niby niosąc tę zarazę, a wtedy ją zamknęliśmy, a ty w dodatku wytłumiłeś. Mieliśmy ją sami wypuścić, ale ojciec zaczął jej szukać, wyskanował ją, wydostał z szopy i solidnie nam się oberwało. Ale jakiś czas mieliśmy spokój, więc i tak było warto.

Caranthir pokręcił głową. Sam zapamiętał to trochę inaczej, jedyne, co się zgadzało, to że obaj wtedy oberwali. Ale mniejsza o to.

\- Tak w ogóle co u Faelivrin?

\- A co ma być? Nasza siostra rośnie jak na drożdżach. Zaczęła się pacykować i kłócić z matką o nowe sukienki. Koniecznie chce taką z rozcięciem do połowy biodra, a matka powtarza, że aby móc nosić taki krój, trzeba najpierw mieć biodra do pokazywania.

Caranthir zanotował w pamięci, by nie zapoznawać siostry z Imlerithem, nawet kiedy mała dorośnie i wyhoduje odpowiednie biodra. Tak na wszelki wypadek wolał trzymać ich od siebie z daleka.

\- A przynajmniej tak mówiła, kiedy widziałem je ostatnim razem - dodał Ondoher. - Po sesji wolałem się nie pokazywać w domu - przyznał. - Wysłałem tylko list. Matka zapowiedziała, że mimo wszystko przyjedzie na przysięgę. Ojciec nic nie napisał.

No tak, tego można się było spodziewać. Obaj zawiedli, choć każdy w inny sposób i z innego powodu. Caranthir mniej się tym przejmował, to z Avallac'hem toczył wyimaginowane dyskusje, kiedy zdarzało mu się żałować podjętej decyzji, ale Ondoherowi było trudniej, to było widać.

\- Jemu też przejdzie - stwierdził młodszy z wymuszoną beztroską.

\- Jeszcze wszystko będzie dobrze - orzekł starszy, chociaż wcale nie był tego taki pewien.

\- Mogę już odejść? - zapytał Ondoher. - Nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu, a chciałbym jeszcze…

\- Odmaszerować - zezwolił łaskawie Caranthir.


	36. O ziemniakach, przepowiedniach i porządku świata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Służące obierają ziemniaki, plotkują i filozofują. I obierają ziemniaki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Napisane na Mirriel, na akcję "Seta i galareta", prompt: https://68.media.tumblr.com/42912da45e43255f9018ee852ce52dff/tumblr_olhdhif7qE1vw9p26o1_540.jpg potraktowany mocno pretekstowo.

 - No, ta... Zireael jest z innego świata, ale to jeszcze nie wszystko - mówiła dalej Liza, zwykle najlepiej poinformowana. - Coś się szykuje, mówię wam. Rozumiecie, ona na pewno nie jest zwyczajna. Słyszałam, jak te elfki, co przyjechały z Avallac'hem, opowiadały jednej tutejszej, że ta dziewczyna stłukła lustro, koszmarnie stare i drogie, i to umyślnie, ze złości, a on nie kazał jej wychłostać, w ogóle nic jej nie zrobił. Potraktował lepiej niż jedną ze swoich, jakby była honorowym gościem. Rozumiecie, ona musi być tak niezwykła, że bardziej nie można.  
     Wśród kobiet obierających ziemniaki na zupę dla służby w "ludzkiej" kuchni zapanowało zrozumiałe poruszenie. To, że ta dziewczyna pochodziła z innej rzeczywistości, nic jeszcze nie znaczyło, ostatecznie to, że Aen Elle przywlekli kogoś ze Spirali, nie zdarzało się może codziennie, należało jednak do porządku tego świata. To, że człowiek mógł zniszczyć drogocenny przedmiot należący do elfa i uszło mu to bezkarnie, nie mieściło się służącym w głowach, toż za stłuczenie filiżanki szło się tu pod pręgierz. Coś było nie tak.  
     - A może to jakaś ich nowa zabawa? - zgadywała Mira, najstarsza i najbardziej ponura z całego grona. - Pobłażają jej, żeby poczuła się pewnie, a potem pokroją ją żywcem na malutkie kawałeczki.  
     - Myślicie, że aż tak im się nudzi? - zaniepokoiła się Ava, najmłodsza w grupie. - Że sprowadzili ją jako zabawkę?  
     - Ja tam nie wiem, ale żyję już długo, różne rzeczy słyszałam - mruknęła Mira.  
     Liza pokręciła głową.  
     - Jest coś jeszcze. Zuzka, ta od pościeli, mówiła, że ta dziewczyna chodzi do króla, nie na audiencje, tylko rozumiecie, do alkowy.  
     - Zuzka chyba nawąchała się za dużo płynu do płukania tkanin - prychnęła Mira. - On nie przyjmuje nawet elfek, i to ponoć od stulecia, a miałby zechcieć jakąś ludzką dziewczynę?  
     - Zuzka też nie wierzyła, gdy to usłyszała, ale potem sama miała w rękach tę pościel. Pachniała damskimi perfumami i na poduszce były ślady makijażu, ale rozumiecie, dziewczęcego.  
     A to już był jakiś argument, oczywiście o ile mówiła prawdę. Auberon miał swoje dziwactwa, miał ich nawet do licha i trochę, ale jednak nie używał damskich perfum i różowych szminek. Chyba.  
     - Może to ta dziewczyna z przepowiedni? - odezwała się ciężarna Dina o śniadej cerze, sprowadzona niedawno ze Stepu Tysiąca Burz, żeby wprowadzić do pałacu trochę świeżej krwi.  
     - Której przepowiedni? Tej, którą elfy ciągle cytują, Aen Ithlinnespeath? - spytała Mira.  
     Dina rozejrzała się, zniżyła głos.  
     - Nie. Tej drugiej.  
     - Jakiej drugiej? - zdziwiła się Liza.  
     - Nie słyszałyście o przepowiedni Turio od Złamanej Włóczni? - teraz to Dina się zdziwiła, ale ciągle mówiła prawie szeptem. - "Gdy przybędzie zwiastunka wiosny zginie wielki król, a drapieżnego ptaka biały wilk zagryzie, biały płomień spali".  
     Mira machnęła ręką.  
     - I wy tam na stepie wierzycie w takie bzdury? Przecież to nie ma sensu. Czasami się trafiają białe magiczne płomienie, ale czy ktoś kiedyś widział białego wilka? Wszystkie są przecież szare.  
     - Ale może w innym świecie… - zaczęła Dina, a Mira nie dała jej dojść do głosu.  
     - No i nawet gdyby rzeczywiście chodziło o króla, co nam z tego przyjdzie? - ciągnęła. - Elfy wybiorą sobie nowego i na tym się skończy. A tak w ogóle to ta ludzka przepowiednia też może być o Białym Zimnie - dodała triumfalnie. - Białe wilki i białe płomienie mogą oznaczać śnieg. Nic nowego.  
     Dina chciała się jeszcze sprzeczać, ale Roma, siedząca najbliżej wejścia i mająca za zadanie ostrzec pracujące kobiety, gdyby w zasięgu wzroku pojawił się jakiś elf, powstrzymała ją.  
     - Cicho, dziewczyny, cicho. Jeśli dalej będziecie tak hałasować, ściągniecie nam na kark Aerinę, a po co tu komu ona?  
     Rzeczywiście. Aerina aep Siobhan, elfka mająca nadzorować prace w kuchni, cieszyła się mniej więcej taką sympatią służących, jak wołki zbożowe, i był z niej nie większy pożytek niż z owych insektów. Wszystkie roboty szły najsprawniej, kiedy Aerina siedziała u siebie i piła herbatę z którąś z licznych przyjaciółek.  
     - Chciałabym chociaż zobaczyć tę dziewczynę - rozmarzyła się Ava. - Ona ponoć dużo jeździ konno, musi bywać w stajni. Pest, czemu nie mogli mnie tam przydzielić, może bym ją spotkała?  
     - Pewnie i tak nie chciałaby z tobą rozmawiać, a nawet gdyby, nie dogadałabyś się z nią - oceniła Mira. - Słyszałaś, co mówiła Liza? Ona nie zna ellylon, tylko ten drugi elfi język. Hen llinge - przypomniała sobie nazwę.  
     - No! - podchwyciła Liza. - Te elfki od Avallac'ha były przez to strasznie złe, bo wyszły przed nią na głupie. Rozumiecie, one się kiedyś uczyły tego języka, ale wszystko zapomniały!  
     - A nawet gdyby mówiła jak nasi, nie wiadomo, co ona za jedna - dodała Roma, zwracając się do Avy. - Może jest taka jak oni, może już ją skaptowali. Tylko by na ciebie doniosła.  
     Najmłodsza zmarkotniała i przez dłuższą chwilę obierała ziemniaki w milczeniu. Pozostałe kobiety też ucichły, bo gdy padło słowo "donosić", każdej przypomniało się coś przykrego. Tu w kuchni trzymały sztamę, ale przecież w pałacu bywało różnie.  
     - Jak myślicie, jaki jest ten świat, z którego pochodzi Zireael? - odezwała się wreszcie Ava. - Skoro elfy tak dobrze ją traktują, może ten świat jest jakiś lepszy? Może ludzie są potężniejsi?  
     - Nie ma lepszych światów - powiedziała z przekonaniem Mira. - Możesz mi wierzyć. Za młodu służyłam u Aen Saevherne, który lubił osobliwości. Miał u siebie służących chyba z całej Spirali, i nieraz z nimi rozmawiałam, i w każdym świecie była jakaś bieda, jak nie ta, to inna, i to, że ludzie panowali, niczego nie zmieniało. Ba, niektórzy ludzie potrafili być gorsi od elfów. Nie ma co marzyć, malutka.  
     Ava może by protestowała, zwłaszcza przeciw nazwaniu jej malutką, skoro miała już siedemnaście lat, ale Roma zauważyła, że ktoś nadchodzi, i dała towarzyszkom znak, żeby się uciszyły. To Aerina aep Siobhan, ciągle pachnąca herbatą, przyszła do kuchni porządzić.


	37. Czarny nurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odprysk wymiany wiedźmińskiej na forum Mirriel. Jedno z życzeń Filigranki brzmiało: Francesca i jej ojciec (jeśli autor chce więcej telenoweli, to zawsze można nim zrobić Avallac’ha)
> 
> Potraktowałam życzenie jako okazję do eksperymentu, bo nigdy nie pisałam Enid i Avallac'ha w takim układzie. Wyszło... sama nie wiem, mam mieszane uczucia. Mimo wszystko postanowiłam w końcu wrzucić, bo mam wrażenie, że bez tego mentalnie nie zamknę wymiany.

  
     Enid wślizgnęła się do gabinetu ojca - tego w Akademii, bo w pałacowym nie była od dawna, wcale też nie miała pewności, czy chciałaby go tam odwiedzać. Nie była też do końca pewna, czego się spodziewa i pragnie w tej chwili.  
     Zastała ojca przy biurku, na którym piętrzył się stos papierów. Wystarczył jej jeden rzut oka, by je rozpoznać. Dotychczasowa dokumentacja projektu Starszej Krwi, w tym pełne drzewa genealogiczne. Zawsze ta sama sprawa, ta przeklęta, pomyślała Enid, siadając na wolnym krześle. Wśród dobrze znanych elfce zestawień pojawiły się też jednak nowe notatki. Nazwiska, opisy, dopasowania opatrzone pytajnikami, miejscami przekreślone.  
     - Wróciłeś do pracy? - zagadnęła.  
     Avallac'h spojrzał na nią nieprzytomnym wzrokiem, jakby dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z jej obecności. Mogło tak być, wcześniej zdarzały mu się momenty całkowitego pogrążenia w pracy, mimo to Enid nie wierzyła, że jej wcześniej nie zauważył.  
     - Jak sama widzisz - powiedział. - Poprowadzę w tym semestrze cykl wykładów i ćwiczeń dla studentów pierwszego roku. Podstawy wiedzy o Spirali.  
     - Będziesz uczyć pierwszy rok? - zdziwiła się Enid. - Pamiętam, jak mówiłeś, że nie znosisz pracować z dużymi grupami, a zwłaszcza z młodzieżą, która sama jeszcze nie wie, czego chce, i zarzekałeś się, że już nigdy się na to nie zgodzisz.  
     - Rzeczywiście tak mówiłem i nie zmieniłem zdania. Wciąż uważam, że studenci pierwszego roku są przede wszystkim irytujący, ale mimo wszystko uznałem, że praca z nimi to dobry pomysł. Wymagają dużo uwagi, to mi teraz dobrze zrobi.  
     Oni pewnie nie będą szczęśliwi, pomyślała Enid. Wyciągnęła rękę w stronę kartek.  
     - Te notatki nie wyglądają na konspekty wykładów dla początkujących - zauważyła.  
     Avallac'h wbił wzrok w papiery.  
     - Nie, to nie konspekty. Szukam alternatywy dla projektu Hen Ichaer - wyjaśnił. - Wciąż potrzebujemy elfa o zdolnościach wystarczających do otwarcia Drzwi, a na razie… wróciliśmy do punktu wyjścia - powiedział z wymuszoną swobodą. - Nic nie mamy. Nic nie zostało.  
     Gdyby Enid była małą dziewczynką, szarpnęłaby go w tej chwili za rękaw. Ponieważ była dorosła, zaprzeczyła.  
     - Nie możesz mówić, że nic nie zostało - zaczęła ostrożnie.  
     Avallac'h spojrzał na córkę, a w jego oczach było widać pierwsze oznaki irytacji.  
     - Mówisz o czymś, czego nie rozumiesz. Ciągle nie skończyłaś studiów, poza tym to nie twoja specjalizacja.  
     Enid miała dziwne wrażenie, że to on nie rozumie jej, i że nie chce zrozumieć. Cofnęła się lekko, jakby szykowała się do skoku, i nagle pojęła. Już wiedziała, po co tu tak naprawdę przyszła.  
     - Masz rację, to nie moja specjalizacja, ale twierdzenie, że nie rozumiem, to jednak gruba przesada - powiedziała. - Miałam powody, by się dokształcać, pamiętasz? Ostatecznie obserwowałam z bliska, jak wygląda proces oblekania projektów w żywe ciało.  
     Zaczerwienił się. Kurczowo zacisnął dłoń na piórze, nie bacząc na to, że atrament plami mu palce.  
     - Nie masz prawa robić mi robić wyrzutów. Twoja matka, owszem, mogłaby zgłaszać pewne obiekcje, choć i to nie byłoby sprawiedliwe biorąc pod uwagę układ, jaki swego czasu zawarliśmy, ale nie ty. Między nami nic się nie zmieniło.  
     Zaśmiała się, krótko, wymuszenie.  
     - Od dziecka wiedziałam, że w twoim życiu kiedyś pojawi się pewna szczególna kobieta. Przyjmowałam to ze spokojem, czasami nawet się cieszyłam, że urodzi mi się braciszek albo siostrzyczka. Myślałam, że Lara i ty będziecie parą skojarzoną dla dobra sprawy, jakich wiele w naszym środowisku. Że będziecie mieć typowe, poprawne relacje, że nic więcej w tym nie będzie. Wreszcie ona dorosła i zostaliście sobie przedstawieni. Zaczęliście się spotykać, a wtedy zobaczyłam rzeczy, których się zupełnie nie spodziewałam. Zobaczyłam, jak mój ojciec, elf w dojrzałym wieku, na poważnym stanowisku, zupełnie traci głowę dla dziewczyny niewiele starszej od własnej córki i zapomina o wszystkim, a już zwłaszcza o poczuciu własnej godności.  
     Spojrzała mu w oczy i zobaczyła w nich lód. Wiedziała, że powinna zamilknąć, mimo to nie mogła przestać mówić. Słowa wypływały z niej jak woda z przerwanej tamy.  
     - Adorowałeś ją, a ona się tobą brzydziła. Nie rozumiała albo nie chciała zrozumieć. Dla niej byłeś przede wszystkim ludobójcą. Wiedziała, w jaki sposób dotrzymaliście słowa danego jednorożcom...  
     - Nie złamaliśmy danego słowa - przerwał.  
     - Nie złamaliście - zgodziła się Enid. - Wykorzystaliście lukę w sformułowaniu. Może dlatego Lara nie wierzyła w twoje miłosne przysięgi? Nie odwzajemniła uczucia, a w końcu uciekła w ramiona ludzkiego czarodzieja, ośmieszyła cię. Naprawdę myślisz, że kiedy córka widzi ojca w takiej sytuacji, to niczego nie zmienia?  
     Pióro trzymane przez Avallac'ha pękło. Dłoń czarodzieja była zupełnie czarna.  
     - Skończyłaś? - zapytał przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
     Enid zmusiła się do uśmiechu. Czego właściwie oczekiwała, że ojciec przyzna jej rację? Że się przed nią otworzy? Wtedy nie byłby sobą.  
     - Tak, skończyłam.  
     - W takim razie bądź tak dobra i pozwól mi pracować.  
     Uciekł od tematu, od niej. Powinna mu na to pozwolić, wyjść z gabinetu, poczekać na inną okazję, ale nie potrafiła tego zrobić. Tama pękła, słowa płynęły, elfkę porwał nurt.  
     - Zadajesz sobie tyle trudu - zaczęła Enid, wskazując na dopasowania - a zupełnie pomijasz własną linię. Nie tylko Lara była rezultatem wieloletnich prac, ty również. Masz córkę, która mogłaby ci pomóc…  
     Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że jej ojciec może się poruszać tak szybko. Błyskawicznie wstał, wyciągnął rękę, uderzył otwartą dłonią. Enid nie zdążyła się zasłonić. Spojrzała na niego z urazą i zdumieniem. Chciała spytać, co takiego powiedziała, że po raz pierwszy w życiu podniósł na nią rękę, ale wtedy przypomniała sobie wersety przepowiedni. Ziarno, które nie wykiełkuje, lecz wybuchnie płomieniem. Krew, która będzie skalana.  
     - Jak śmiesz - wysyczał, potwierdzając, że jego myśli biegły właśnie tym torem. - Jak śmiesz sugerować… Niczego nie rozumiesz, a w dodatku jesteś bezczelna.  
     Mogłaby mu powiedzieć, że to on źle ją zrozumiał, wytłumaczyć, że niefortunnie dobrała słowa, że zmierzała do czego innego, ale ona też była sobą, a w dodatku on wypowiedział jeszcze jedno zdanie.  
     - Może myślisz, że jesteś jej równa?  
To przesądziło sprawę. Enid wyprostowała się dumnie.  
     - Nie jestem jej równa. Jestem od niej lepsza. To ja znajdę sposób na uratowanie Aen Seidhe.  
     Ostatnie słowa zaskoczyły nawet ją samą, zupełnie jakby jakaś potęga włożyła je w jej usta. Avallac'h nie uderzył córki po raz drugi. Zamiast tego wskazał jej drzwi.  
     - Wyjdź stąd i nie pokazuj mi się, dopóki sam cię nie wezwę.  
     Gdyby była małą dziewczynką, zaczęłaby teraz płakać, mimo że elfy w zasadzie nie potrafią tego robić, i kurczowo uczepiła się ojca. Ponieważ była dorosła, wstała i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy, hardo, wyzywająco.  
     - Możesz nigdy mnie nie wzywać. Poradzę sobie bez twojej pomocy. Może nawet osiągnę więcej, kiedy nie będziesz mnie ograniczał. Jednego nauczyłam się od Lary - świat Aen Seidhe jest bardzo ciekawy i daje wiele możliwości.  
     - Jeżeli odejdziesz z naszego świata, wyrzeknę się ciebie - zapowiedział.  
     Takie słowa z jego ust… Na sztywnych nogach, jak lalka, podeszła do drzwi.  
     - Jesteś pewien, że już się nie wyrzekłeś? - spytała z dłonią na klamce.  
     Nie odpowiedział. Patrzył tylko w sposób, którego nie potrafiła rozszyfrować. Wyszła z gabinetu, nie bardzo wiedząc, dokąd zmierza. Dotknęła piekącego policzka i zdziwiła się, widząc na palcach czarne plamy. Potem przypomniała sobie o atramencie ze złamanego pióra. Zlękła się, że ten ślad ojcowskiej ręki nigdy się nie zmyje.


	38. Piekło to inni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Znów mnie naszło na Avallac'ha w naszym świecie. Machnięte na szybko.  
> Temat, cóż... Powiedzmy, że to kwestia kalendarza (i mojego przejedzenia).

Reklamy, reklamy, rachunek, reklamy, jeszcze więcej reklam. Avallac'h, przeglądający przesyłki przy skrzynce pocztowej, zastanowił się przelotnie, czy miejscowym ludziom naprawdę nie było szkoda papieru na te wszystkie ulotki, które prędzej czy później - i raczej prędzej, niż później - wylądują w śmietniku.

\- Strasznie dużo tego ostatnio, prawda? - do skrzynki pocztowej podeszła sąsiadka z dołu, do tej pory znana Avallac'howi głównie z opowiadań Zireael, która dość często trafiała na nią na przystanku autobusowym. - Okropnie śmiecą, no ale co zrobić, drukarnie też muszą z czegoś żyć, roznosiciele tak samo. Mój wnuczek tak sobie dorabia - oznajmiła z dumą. - A ta pana siostrzenica to jeszcze stoi na ochronie w tym markecie?

Siostrzenica! Nie od razu się zorientował, że kobiecie chodziło o Zireael, mimo że właśnie taką wersję podali właścicielce wynajmowanego mieszkania. Było w niej nawet ziarno prawdy, jako że Shiadhal, matka Lary, była kuzynką - tutejsi powiedzieliby "siostrą cioteczną" - Avallac'ha, niemniej jednak akurat do tego kłamstwa trudno mu było przywyknąć.

\- Tak, ciągle tam pracuje - potwierdził sucho.

Spróbował dostać się do własnego mieszkania, co jednak nie było takie proste. Sąsiadka, należąca do osób, które łatwiej przeskoczyć, niż obejść, blokowała mu przejście.

\- Biedna dziewczyna - powiedziała tonem sugerującym, że możliwość litowania się nad kimś sprawia jej niekłamaną przyjemność. - Co za czasy, co za czasy. Przecież to zupełnie nie jest praca dla młodej panny. W ogóle to kobiecie najlepiej w domu przy mężu, a nie użerać się w robocie.

Avallac'h tylko dzięki paruwiekowemu treningowi w powstrzymywaniu emocji zdołał nie parsknąć śmiechem. Zanotował w myśli, że musi to powtórzyć Zireael.

\- Ale jej to pewnie nie tak łatwo o kawalerów, z tą buzią po wypadku - ciągnęła kobieta.

Trafiła w czuły punkt, nie Zireael, bo ona niespecjalnie starała się ukrywać bliznę i chyba o niej zapominała, ale Avallac'ha. Zastarzała szrama opierała się leczeniu magiczną maścią i nie znikła, a tylko się zmniejszyła, co go irytowało.

\- Spieszę się - oznajmił.

Znów spróbował wyminąć kobietę, ale mu na to nie pozwoliła.

\- Właściwie to chciałam pana o coś zapytać. Nie wie pan, jak to będzie ze spowiedzią w katedrze w tym tygodniu?

\- Skąd pomysł, że powinienem to wiedzieć? - zdziwił się zupełnie szczerze.

\- Widziałam, jak pan stamtąd wychodził w zeszły piątek, u nas w kościele nigdy pana nie było, pomyślałam, że pan woli katedrę.

Ach tak, teraz sobie przypomniał. Rzeczywiście był w katedrze. Miejscowa religia go nie obchodziła - jeszcze jeden mit o zbawczej ofierze, jakich na Spirali bez liku - interesowało go miejsce. Wiedział z doświadczenia, że ludzie, nawet w tych światach, w których nie mieli pojęcia o prawdziwej magii, często instynktownie budowali świątynie w miejscach mocy, dlatego postanowił sprawdzić katedrę. Znalazł dość interesujące obrazy, ale żadnej intersekcji.

\- Nie czytałem ogłoszeń parafialnych - powiedział zgodnie z prawdą. - I tylko raz byłem w katedrze.

\- To do którego kościoła pan chodzi tak na stałe? - zainteresowała się kobieta.

Avallac'h miał do wyboru kilka możliwości. Skłamać, odpowiedzieć pytaniem na pytanie albo odparować, że to jego prywatna sprawa i nie powinno jej to obchodzić. Mógł też powiedzieć prawdę i wybrał właśnie tę opcję, sam nie wiedział, dlaczego. Może z irytacji, że sąsiadka wciąż stała mu na drodze. Może ze zmęczenia. Może to był chwilowy kaprys.

\- Do żadnego.

Kobieta rozdziawiła usta.

\- To pan niewierzący?

Ależ wierzący, odparł w myślach. Ostatecznie, jak przystało na Aen Elle, wierzył w przeznaczenie, nawet jeśli należał do kasty, która miała w zwyczaju majstrować przy jego niciach. Wiedział jednak, że to nie mieści się w tutejszej definicji wiary i że kobieta miała na myśli jakiś byt, do którego zanosiłby modlitwy. Postanowił wyrażać się ściśle. Skoro raz wybrał prawdę…

\- Jestem ateistą.

\- To co pan robił w katedrze?

\- Oglądałem obrazy.

Sąsiadce chwilowo zabrakło konceptu. Cofnęła się o krok, dzięki czemu umożliwiła Avallac'howi przejście. Mógłby z tego skorzystać i po prostu pójść do mieszkania, ale teraz to on zmienił zdanie.

\- Właściwie dlaczego tak bardzo pani zależy na spowiedzi? - spytał. - Aż tak ciężko pani zgrzeszyła?

\- To nie pana sprawa! - oburzyła się kobieta.

Wyraźnie nie miała zamiaru odpowiedzieć, ale Avallac'howi nie o to chodziło. Zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami myśli kobiety pobiegły w stronę tego, czego się najbardziej wstydziła. Proszę, proszę, pomyślał z rozbawieniem. Kto by się spodziewał, że właśnie ta sąsiadka ogląda takie filmy i w dodatku podkrada je z kolekcji wnuczki, której podlewa kwiaty, kiedy dziewczyna wyjeżdża do pracy za granicą. Hmm. Swoją drogą, mają osobliwy gust.

\- Cokolwiek ma pani na sumieniu, radziłbym się jednak wyspowiadać - powiedział poważnie. - Nie znacie dnia ani godziny, jak powiada wasza święta księga.

I co powiadam ja, znając Krogulca, dodał w myślach.

\- Pan jest bezczelny! - fuknęła kobieta, zaczerwieniona aż po uszy. - Pan sam powinien się wyspowiadać! Pójdzie pan prosto do piekła. Pan wie, co to piekło?

Nie odpowiedział. Wyminął kobietę, która dalej trzęsła się ze złości pod skrzynką na listy. Co właściwie miałby odpowiedzieć?

W piekło kobiety nie wierzył, we własnym tkwił od dawna. Miało zielone oczy.


	39. Tedd Deireadh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od dawna nie zaglądałam do kramiku. Nie dzieje się nic złego, po prostu od jakiegoś czasu mam wrażenie, że w tym fandomie powiedziałam już wszystko, na czym mi zależało. Przestałam czuć potrzebę pisania. Przed końcem roku naszło mnie jednak na domykanie kramików i odkurzanie starych notatek. Poniższy pomysł i tak już mocno się przeleżał. Poniższy scenariusz przemknął mi przez myśl, gdy zapoznawałam się z trójką, czyli dwa lata temu. Znów robię komuś krzywdę w tekście. Tym razem zdecydowanie AU.

Ciężar pościeli. Ciepło. Pragnienie, jeszcze nie tak silne, by usta wyschły na wiór, ale już dotkliwe, aż dziw, że zmaganie z Białym Zimnem, esencją mroźnej pustki, mogło wywołać podobne skutki, jak przemierzanie pustyni. Światło, padające z boku na zamknięte powieki. Słabość, która nie pozwala się podnieść z posłania…

Nie, nie słabość, skonstatowała Ciri, przytomniejąc. To więzy. Ktoś mnie unieruchomił.

Dziewczyna wierzgnęła na tyle, na ile pozwalały jej pęta, chcąc zrzucić kołdrę i przyjrzeć się więzom. Zaraza. Powinni dać jej już spokój po tym, co dla nich zrobiła, pomyślała Ciri. A w zasadzie to powinni nie żyć, dodała, przypomniawszy sobie wszystkich sojuszników zgromadzonych na Skellige i rozegraną tam bitwę. A zatem w czyim ręku była? Dziewczyna rozejrzała się po sali, w nadziei, że wystrój odpowie na to pytanie. Umeblowanie było bardzo skąpe, poza stojącym prostopadle do ściany łóżkiem znajdowała się tu tylko mała zamknięta szafka, na której stał dzban, prawdopodobnie z wodą, i szklanka. Widok sprawił, że dziewczyna na chwilę zapomniała o wszystkim poza pragnieniem. Dlaczego postawili napój tak daleko? Czy to była ostrożność, czy może wstęp do tortur?

–  Nie ruszaj się – zabrzmiało w drzwiach. – To ci może zaszkodzić.

Znała ten głos. Doprawdy, nie spodziewała się go usłyszeć.

– Powinieneś nie żyć.

– Pogłoski o mojej śmierci były mocno przedwczesne – odparł Eredin, wyraźnie nie w formie, z zabandażowaną twarzą, ale bezsprzecznie żywy. – Ludzie istotnie uznali bitwę za wygraną, a mnie za umarłego, co bardzo mi konweniowało.

Ciri odsunęła na bok myśli o bitwie. To, że Eredin przeżył, było ciekawe, ale musiała najpierw pomyśleć o własnym ocaleniu. Przypomniała sobie jedną z nauk rodem z Kaer Morhen. Jeśli będą cię wieszać, poproś najpierw o szklankę wody. Zanim ci ją przyniosą, wiele się może zdarzyć. Zresztą naprawdę musiała się napić.

– Mogłabym dostać wody? – spytała.

Podszedł do szafki, nalał wody do szklanki, po czym przysiadł na skraju łóżka i przytknął ją do warg dziewczyny. Mimo że chciało się jej pić, odwróciła głowę.

– Wolałabym, żebyś zdjął mi więzy.

– Oczywiście, że byś wolała, wtedy jednak mogłabyś znów spróbować pozbawić nas swego towarzystwa. Nie mogę na to więcej pozwolić. Bądź grzeczną dziewczynką i napij się wody.

Jeszcze przez chwilę się opierała, potem uznała jednak, że powinna oszczędzać siły. Wypiła całą szklankę.

– Wystarczy – powiedziała.

Eredin odstawił pustą szklankę na stolik, po czym znów przysiadł przy Ciri.

– Nie jesteś ciekawa, co z naszym znajomym Aen Saevherne?

Dziewczyna uprzytomniła sobie, że istotnie ani razu nie pomyślała o Avallac’hu. To, że na Undvik dowiedziała się nieprzyjemnych rzeczy i dała upust złości, nie zmieniało faktu, że sporo razem przeszli. Jeżeli ona trafiła do niewoli, co stało się z Avallac’hem? Również był jeńcem Eredina, czy może… Przypomniały jej się dawne wątpliwości Geralta, a także jej własne, ale na razie wolała w nie nie wierzyć.

– Co mu zrobiłeś? – spytała dość wojowniczym tonem.

Eredin uśmiechnął się, ukazując szereg bardzo białych, drobnych zębów. Wyglądało to jeszcze bardziej upiornie, niż zazwyczaj.

– Jedynie omówiliśmy warunki przyszłej współpracy.

Słowa Eredina mogą oznaczać bardzo różne rzeczy, od dobrowolnych negocjacji po brutalne narzucenie własnej woli poprzedzone torturami. Ciri przeklęła w myślach upodobanie elfów do wieloznacznych wyrażeń.

– Przy tym omawianiu użyłeś dwimerytu? Przytknąłeś Avallac’howi sztych do gardła?

Elf niemal parsknął.

– Skądże, nie było takiej potrzeby. O naszym wspólnym znajomym można powiedzieć bardzo różne rzeczy, ale nie to, że jest głupcem. Ja również nim nie jestem, choć może się wydawać inaczej. Wiem, że to dla ciebie trudne, ale spróbuj pomyśleć. Być może masz jednak wystarczająco dużo zwojów mózgowych, by samodzielnie znaleźć odpowiedź. Czysta logika, Dh’oine. Żadnych sentymentów.

Podejrzenia Ciri przerodziły się w pewność. Pokonała Białe Zimno, tym samym spełniając pragnienie Avallac’ha. Czysta logika podpowiadała, że nie miał już teraz żadnego powodu, by się o nią troszczyć. Nie żywił żadnych sentymentów, wbrew temu, co sugerowały niektóre z jego zachowań. Mógł ją oddać Eredinowi. On ze swej strony mógł uznać, że doświadczony Aen Saevherne przyda mu się bardziej niż młodzi, zdolni, ale nieopierzeni czarodzieje, którzy nigdy nie otwierali Ard Gaeth. Czysta logika. I polityka.

– Pogodziliście się – stwierdziła Ciri.

– Niezupełnie.

– Niezupełnie? – powtórzyła ja echo.

– Nie musieliśmy się godzić – powiedział ktoś, kto właśnie wszedł do pomieszczenia. – Nie byliśmy skłóceni. Wszystko, co między nami zaszło, stanowiło część planu.

Avallac’h przysiadł po drugiej stronie łóżka. Wydawał się zmęczony, ale niezmiernie szczęśliwy. Ciri szarpnęła się w więzach. Oszustwo na taką skalę wprost nie mieściło się w głowie. To było zdecydowanie gorsze niż rewelacje z Undvik.

– A co z Auberonem? Jego śmierć też mieściła się w planie? – spytała Eredina.

Na jego twarzy nie odmalowały się żadne emocje, ale Ciri zauważyła, że zacisnął pięści.

– Śmierć Auberona była dla nas niepowetowana stratą – Avallac’h odpowiedział zamiast Eredina. - Gdybyście zdołali spłodzić dziecko, byłoby dla nas niezwykle cenne. Nie przeczę jednak, że Auberon stanowił dla nas pewien kłopot. Był kurczowo przywiązany do pierwotnego planu, jeszcze z czasów, gdy Lara – zawahał się na moment, szukając właściwych słów – żyła tu z nami. Sądził, że otwarcie Drzwi i stworzenie stałego przejścia rozwiąże wszystkie nasze problemy. Nie potrafił uwierzyć, że to nie wystarczy. Ignorował wyniki późniejszych badań Białego Zimna, nie potrafił przyjąć do wiadomości, że to przekleństwo dotyczy również nas, nie tylko Aen Seidhe, i że nawet kiedy otworzymy Drzwi, nie możemy ciągle uciekać, bo pewnego dnia po prostu nie będzie dokąd. Nie wierzył też, że spontaniczna mutacja, u której doszło u twych ludzkich przodków, stanowi rozwiązanie.

– Ty też nie wierzyłeś – wtrącił Eredin. – Nawet po tym, jak otrzymaliśmy relację o wyczynie Pavetty. Powiedziałeś, że to zaledwie promyk nadziei.

– Niech będzie, byłem sceptyczny – przyznał z lekkim zniecierpliwieniem. – Dlatego chciałem sam się przekonać, jaką moc jesteś w stanie wyzwolić. Musiałem też sprawdzić kilka innych parametrów, które trudno byłoby zmierzyć w warunkach laboratoryjnych. Na szczęście Eredin był tak miły, że pomógł mi przeprowadzić testy.

– Kiedy oberwałeś klątwą, to też było miłe? – spytała kąśliwie Ciri.

– Oczywiście, że nie, ale było konieczne – odparł niespeszony. – Dodawało mi wiarygodności.

– A twoi podwładni, który zginęli? Co z Imlerithem? – zwróciła się do Eredina. – Poświęciłeś go w imię wiarygodności?

Krogulec nagle zrobił się bardzo poważny.

– Imlerith robił rzeczy, których nawet ja nie mogłem tolerować. Śmierć podczas misji pozwoliła mu uniknąć procesu i hańby.

– Czyli same korzyści – zakpiła Ciri.

– Nasz świat jest bezpieczny, nasz lud także. Tylko to ma znaczenie – powiedział Avallac’h.

Nic dziwnego. Kodeks Aen Saevherne, pomyślała dziewczyna. Cel uświęca środki. Wszystko po to, bym uwierzyła, że tak trzeba. Że nie mam innego wyjścia, jak trzymać się Avallac’ha, a on z każdym dniem lepiej poznawał mnie, moją moc, i coraz mocniej wciągał mnie w swoją wojnę. I nigdy nie zamierzał zostawić jej w spokoju. Ciri znów zatrzęsła się ze złości. Spróbowała przywołać swoją moc, tak jak wtedy, gdy mierzyła się z Białym Zimnem, ale nic z tego nie wyszło. Gorzej. Poczuła, jak skręca się jej żołądek, typowa reakcja na tłumienie magii dwimerytem. Oczywiście. Aen Elle zadbali o to, by nie mogła im zaszkodzić. Avallac’h chciał mieć wszystko pod kontrolą.

– Nic dziwnego, że Lara cię rzuciła – burknęła mściwie Ciri.

Przeszył ją nienawistnym spojrzeniem. Eredin uśmiechnął się. Wyciągnął rękę, jakby chciał osłonić dziewczynę. Avallac’h z dezaprobatą pokręcił głową.

– Krogulcu, no naprawdę, na tym etapie…

– Przecież tylko żartowałem – zastrzegł Eredin i w rzeczy samej zdawał się dobrze bawić.

Avallac’h nie zaszczycił go odpowiedzią. Zamiast tego zwrócił się do Ciri.

– Auberon powiedział ci kiedyś, że jeśli wam się nie powiedzie, trafisz do mojego laboratorium, pamiętasz? Pora sprawić, by przepowiednia naszego starego króla okazała się trafna.


	40. (Nie)wolne popołudnie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A jednak jeszcze jeden rozdział dla równego rachunku ;) Jeden z moich dyżurnych chwytów, czyli „mam ochotę pogadać o ciekawostkach z kanonu, więc każę o nich rozmawiać bohaterkom” (i przy okazji je karmię).  
> Nie jestem pewna chronologii – Yennefer sugeruje jedno, Vilgefortz twierdzi co innego. Nie wiem, jak jest poprawnie, więc robię, jak mi wygodnie. To i tak mało kogo obchodzi.

– Piękny dzień – sennie powiedziała Enid, rozsiadając się wygodnie na ogrodowym krześle. – Esencja czerwca. W taki dzień, jak dziś, wprost trudno uwierzyć, że lato może się kiedyś skończyć.

– Proszę, nie mów o końcu lata – mruknęła Tissaia de Vries. Nalała sobie i przyjaciółce cydru. – Dziś nie chcę o nim myśleć. Koniec lata oznacza powrót do szkoły, a ja ledwie skończyłam egzaminować najstarszy rocznik. Potrzebuję przynajmniej kilku wolnych dni.

– Przepracowana? – współczująco spytała elfka. – Trafił się trudny rocznik? Tępe dziewczyny?

– Przeciwnie, muszę przyznać, że dość zdolne. – Tissaia nieco się ożywiła. – Prawie wszystkie dotrwały do końca edukacji, co zdarza się raczej rzadko. Dwie określiłabym nawet jako wybitnie utalentowane. Mogą zajść w magii naprawdę daleko, oczywiście o ile nie spoczną na laurach – dodała chłodno. – To zdolna grupa, przyjemnie się z nią pracowało, na egzaminach też wypadły przyzwoicie. To nie adeptki mnie zmęczyły, a biurokracja. Coraz więcej spraw organizacyjnych spada na mnie.

– A co z Klarą de Winter? – zdziwiła się Enid.

– Coraz słabiej się angażuje, często jest nieobecna – Tissaia wypiła łyk cydru. – Nawet mnie to nie dziwi. Klara to typ pionierki, najlepiej czuje się wtedy, gdy uruchamia nowy projekt. Aretuza interesowała ją, dopóki trzeba było dosłownie walczyć o poparcie i fundusze. Teraz, kiedy sytuacja jest stabilna, Klara zaczęła się nudzić. Nie mówiła jeszcze o rezygnacji ze stanowiska rektorki, ale w ogóle by mnie to nie zaskoczyło.

– Zapewne masz już plan?

– Masz na myśli to, czy w razie rezygnacji Klary będę się ubiegać o jej stanowisko? Cóż, pracowałam w Aretuzie od początku jej istnienia i czuję się za nią współodpowiedzialna. Skłamałabym, gdybym twierdziła, że nie mam wizji dalszego funkcjonowania szkoły ani że nie chciałabym się sprawdzić jako rektorka, poza tym mam wrażenie, że wiele osób się tego spodziewa. Wszystko to jednak kwestia bliżej nieokreślonej przyszłości. Nie dzielmy skóry na niedźwiedziu.

– A zatem cieszmy się latem – powiedziała z uśmiechem Enid.

– Cieszmy się – zgodziła się Tissaia.

Łatwiej było to jednak powiedzieć, niż zrobić. Mimo wcześniejszej deklaracji, że nie chce myśleć o szkole, czarodziejka zaczęła snuć plany. Gdyby została rektorką, przede wszystkim zwolniłaby Jade Glevissig, która, jak na gust Tissai, nazbyt jawnie zdradzała sympatie polityczne. Wykładowczyni Aretuzy musi dokonać wyboru, komu woli służyć, dobru magii czy krótko żyjącym i przeważnie krótkowzrocznym królom. Potem zajęłaby się programem nauczania. W Ban Ard wprowadzono ostatnio kilka nowinek, nie wszystkie podobały się Tissai, ale niemądrze byłoby wypuszczać w świat absolwentki z nieaktualną wiedzą. Poza tym należało wreszcie zatrudnić ekipę remontową i odświeżyć sale lekcyjne, bo z faktu, że uszkodzenia i blaknącą farbę da się maskować iluzją, nie wynika jeszcze, że tak należy postępować, a już zwłaszcza w pomieszczeniach, w których przebywają dzieci. Co innego budowle, z których korzystają dorośli, im kilka zaklęć na ścianach raczej nie zaszkodzi…

A właśnie.

– Pamiętasz, jak ci opowiadałam o ostatnim zjeździe? – odezwała się Tissaia. – Tym, na którym nie miałaś szansy być?

– Tym, na którym dyskusje przebiegały wyjątkowo… burzliwie, nawet jak na Garstang? – Enid sięgnęła po babeczkę. – Pamiętam.

– A wspominałam ci o tym, co spotkało Ninę Fioravanti?

– Mówiłaś, że wyszła z sali oszołomiona, rozczochrana i w nadpalonej sukni, i że odgrażała się, że zaprowadzi porządek na obradach, nawet gdyby miała w tym celu wynaleźć jakiś zupełnie nowy rodzaj magii.

– Tak, dokładnie to powiedziała. Potem zaszyła się w swojej wieży i bardzo długo nie wspominała o całej sprawie. Już zaczęłam myśleć, że zrezygnowała albo od początku nie mówiła poważnie, jednak trzy tygodnie temu zjawiła się na Thanedd ze sprzętem pomiarowym i komponentami do zaklęć. Nocuje w Loxii, ale całe dnie spędza w Garstangu. Zamierza całkowicie zablokować możliwość rzucania czarów w całej budowli. Planuje użyć zwielokrotnionej Tarczy Giambattisty w połączeniu z Ciszą Bekkera i dwoma własnymi zaklęciami. Na razie mierzy i przelicza.

Elfka zastygła z połową babeczki w dłoni i dość długo milczała.

– Tarcza Giambattisty i Cisza Bekkera to zaklęcia o różnym zasięgu, samo ich zestrojenie będzie wymagało wielkiego wysiłku. – Enid zaczęła myśleć na głos. – W dodatku oba po pewnym czasie rozwiewają się samoczynnie, chyba że zwiąże się je z kamieniami już na etapie budowy, co tu, z oczywistych względów, jest niemożliwe, Garstang zbudowano stulecia temu. Nigdy nie miałam okazji badać gmachu, ale nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby miał własną, jeszcze… naszą magię, a nawet jeśli nie, wy z Rady i Kapituły czarujecie w środku często i intensywnie, to także może wpływać na aurę budowli. Jeśli moje domysły są słuszne, Nina musi najpierw usunąć echa starych zaklęć. Dopiero kiedy się z tym upora, może nakładać Tarcze, aż do wytworzenia aury o odpowiedniej mocy, i jakoś ją ustabilizować, choć nie mam pomysłu, w jaki sposób. Duże, trudne przedsięwzięcie. Ambitne. – Elfka z niedowierzaniem pokręciła głową.

Tissaia sięgnęła po truskawkę.

– A wiesz, że Nina rozumuje podobnie? Na początek chce się pozbyć pozostałości starej magii bądź je zneutralizować. Następnie zamierza rzucić jedno z własnych zaklęć. Ma ono, jak to ujęła, otworzyć kamienie, czyli umożliwić nałożenie blokad. Potem będzie rzucać na zmianę zestrojone Tarcze i Ciszę, tak długo, jak długo ściany będą przyjmowały magię. Na samym końcu chce użyć własnego stabilizatora aury.

– Myślisz, że blokady będą działały jak należy? – Enid spostrzegła w końcu, że wciąż trzyma ciastko, i zjadła ostatni kawałek.

– Sądzę, że tak. Nina eksperymentalnie nałożyła aurę na pewien budynek w Gors Velen i wyniki są więcej niż obiecujące. W pomieszczeniu przestały działać zaklęcia, zupełnie jakby ściany wyłapywały moc i przekazywały ją z powrotem naturze. Wszystkie czułyśmy się przy tym dobrze, u żadnej z uczestniczek eksperymentu nie wystąpiły sensacje typowe dla dławienia czarów dwimerytem. Nie boję się o Garstang ani obrady, martwię się raczej o samą Ninę. Metoda, którą wybrała, jest szalenie męcząca i czasochłonna.

– Jak bardzo?

– Same wstępne eksperymenty już zajęły jej kwartał. Prace w Garstangu potrwają co najmniej trzy razy tyle, zwłaszcza że Nina, chcąc skutecznie zaczarować kamienie, musi korzystać z mocy ziemi. Wiesz równie dobrze jak ja, jak trudno się do niej dostroić.

– Moc ziemi – mruknęła elfka. Miała teraz przymknięte oczy i wyglądała na pogrążoną w głębokiej zadumie. – Moc ziemi pachnie rozgrzanym piaskiem i smakuje żelazem. Jest olbrzymia, ale ziemia nie oddaje jej bez walki. Każde uzupełnianie rezerwy kończy się bólem mięśni i uczuciem głodu jak u skazańca albo studenta bez stypendium. Nina nie będzie miała ani czasu, ani siły na inne projekty, nawet na swoje ukochane studia nad teleportacją, i nieprędko do nich wróci. Musi jej naprawdę zależeć na Garstangu.

– Bo rzeczywiście tak jest. Zniszczenie sukni to kropla, która przepełniła kielich. Nina nigdy nie czuła się dobrze podczas obrad, nie mogła znieść, że zamieniają się w, jak to ujęła, magiczny odpowiednik bijatyki sztachetami na wiejskim weselu. Poza tym zamierza po raz kolejny udowodnić Stammelfordowi, że jest durniem.

– A co ma do tego szanowny przewodniczący Kapituły? – zdziwiła się Enid.

– Kiedy, tuż po pamiętnych obradach, powtórzono mu słowa Niny, zaśmiał się i stwierdził, że aby skutecznie zaczarować Garstang, należałoby skorzystać z pomocy d’ao. Nina się z tym nie zgadza. Uważa, że czarodziej, który korzysta z usług geniuszy żywiołów, obchodzi problem, zamiast go rozwiązać, i nie dowiaduje się niczego o działaniu mocy, z której korzysta. Jej zdaniem łapanie geniuszy jest jedynie sposobem zamaskowania własnego nieuctwa. Z tego powodu wyśmiewa Stammelforda. Mówi, że nie powinno się go nazywać mistrzem magii, ale wielkim łowczym, bo jeśli istotnie osiągnął w czymś mistrzostwo, to jedynie w polowaniach na d’ao. W Garstangu zamierza mu pokazać, że i bez istot z innych wymiarów da się osiągnąć spektakularny efekt.

Tissaia napiła się cydru, po czym kontynuowała.

– Nie powtarzaj tego Ninie, ale uważam, że w tym konkretnym przypadku Stammelford ma trochę racji. Czar Niny jest niewątpliwie skuteczny, ale zestrajany z kilku zaklęć. Z biegiem lat może się okazać, że któreś z nich, że użyję budowlanej metafory, spróchnieje i jeśli się w nie kopnie, cała konstrukcja się zawali. Nina jest świadoma problemu, ale zapewnia, że jej aura nie straci stabilności. Cóż, pożyjemy, zobaczymy. Jeśli się okaże, że Nina się pomyliła, w najgorszym razie wrócimy do punktu wyjścia. Znów będziemy na obradach ćwiczyć refleks i celność w rzucaniu piorunami.

Enid pokręciła głową.

– A ja stoję po stronie Niny. Każda ingerencja istoty z innego wymiaru oznacza uwolnienie mocy spoza świata, a tym samym zachwianie równowagi o trudnych do przewidzenia skutkach, może nawet katastrofalnych. W przypadku pomniejszych demonów nie stanowi to problemu, ale d’ao i inne geniusze są zdecydowanie zbyt potężne, by przejść nad ich działaniami do porządku dziennego. Powinniśmy poprzestać na mocy, którą daje nam natura, a jeśli ona nie wystarcza, by czegoś dokonać, może to oznacza, że po prostu nie należy tego robić.

– Bardzo elfie podejście, Enid, i chyba zanadto pesymistyczne. Życzenia większości ludzi, którym udało się złapać, powiedzmy, dżina, są tak pospolite, że mogą co najwyżej doprowadzić do ziewania.

– Zawsze pozostaje ta mniejszość z bujną fantazją, i ta mniejszość może doprowadzić do katastrofy, choćby na skalę lokalną. Stammelford kazał d’ao przesunąć wzgórze, bo zasłaniało mu widok z okna. Wydawało mu się, że przewidział wszystkie konsekwencje i że miejscowa ludność nie ucierpi, ale okazało się, że był w błędzie. Okolica miała doskonały mikroklimat, idealny dla sadownictwa, słynęła z produkcji wyśmienitych konfitur i nalewek. Już nie słynie.

– Cóż, jeśli tak na to spojrzeć… – zgodziła się Tissaia i poczęstowała się babeczką.

Enid dolała sobie cydru.

– Skoro już mówimy o Stammelfordzie… Nie wiesz, czy zaczął ostatnio jakiś ciekawy projekt?

– Naprawdę nic nie słyszałaś? – zdziwiła się Tissaia.

– Przypominam ci, że zaledwie pięć dni temu wróciłam z Cintry.

– Ach. Południe wciąż jest tak… południowe?

– Jeśli przez południowość rozumiesz fakt, że nie docierają tam żadne magiczne nowinki i właściwie nie da się tam z nikim porozmawiać o magii na wysokim poziomie, to owszem, Cintra jest kwintesencją południowości. Nieważne. Powiedz mi lepiej o Stammelfordzie.

– Jak sobie życzysz. Stammelford po trzech dekadach milczenia wreszcie opublikował książkę. Zatytułował ją _Dialogi o naturze magii_. Dialogów jest tam rzeczywiście sporo, ale pod innymi względami ta pozycja to wielkie rozczarowanie. Trudno właściwie powiedzieć, dla kogo Stammelford ją napisał, bo dla początkujących jest stanowczo za trudna, zaś dla zaawansowanych zbyt wtórna, a momentami kuriozalna. Jakieś osiemdziesiąt, może nawet dziewięćdziesiąt procent książki to powtórka tez, którymi Stammelford raczy nas od młodości, zaś pozostałe dziesięć procent… Otóż Stammelford twierdzi na przykład, że dziewictwo uniemożliwia zapanowanie nad mocą.

Elfka spojrzała na przyjaciółkę z niedowierzaniem.

– Też tak zareagowałam. Stammelford twierdzi teraz, że został źle zrozumiany i miał na myśli dziewictwo w sensie duchowym, pewną naiwność oraz oderwanie od rzeczywistości, ale użył zdecydowanie zbyt zmysłowego słownictwa, by ktoś mu uwierzył.

– Broni się, czyli ktoś już go zaatakował? – zainteresowała się Enid.

– Pewna młoda czarodziejka, urażona sugestią, że jedyna droga do praktykowania magii prowadzi przez męskie łóżko. Niestety. Wolałabym, by nie nadawano bzdurze niepotrzebnego rozgłosu – westchnęła Tissaia. – Obawiam się, że bez względu na to, co zrobimy, niedługo i tak wszyscy usłyszą. Ciekawostki związane z seksem zawsze są chętnie powtarzane, zwłaszcza gdy dotyczą czarodziejek. Cóż, jedna niedorzeczna teza więcej nie zrobi różnicy, przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję. – Czarodziejka sięgnęła po babeczkę, przestawiła talerz o cal w prawo. – Wiesz, co jest w tym wszystkim najśmieszniejsze? Że teza Stammelforda nie jest tak zupełnie pozbawiona sensu, przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o niektóre dzikie talenty. Śniączki zmuszone do długotrwałej abstynencji, zamiast śnić na zadany temat, śnią o erotyce. Zaspokojenie zdecydowanie poprawia ich skuteczność.

Enid również sięgnęła po ciastko.

– Zaspokojenie i utrata dziewictwa to jednak dwie różne rzeczy – zauważyła. – I do zaspokojenia nie potrzeba mężczyzny – dodała figlarnym tonem.

Istotnie, a przynajmniej nie zawsze, zgodziła się w duchu Tissaia. Zapatrzyła się na elfkę, która z babeczką w dłoni, z odrobiną cukru pudru na policzku, przypominała raczej psotną dziewczynę, niż dorosłą czarodziejkę.

– Pani Tissaio – zza pleców czarodziejek dobiegł głos praktykantki.

Tissaia odwróciła się gwałtownie.

– O co chodzi? – spytała chłodno. – Wyraźnie powiedziałam, że nie ma mnie dziś dla nikogo.

– Przepraszam, ale przyszedł posłaniec z listem od pani Klary de Winter. – Asystentka pokazała mistrzyni kopertę. – Twierdzi, że to bardzo ważne i że pani Klara prosiła o szybką odpowiedź.

Tissaia westchnęła męczeńsko, ale sięgnęła po list. Tyle z mojego wolnego dnia, pomyślała.


End file.
